Roar!
by SuzyOnix
Summary: [Ch10 UP!] Cinta itu sederhana. Bisa muncul dimana saja, kapan saja, dan pada siapa saja./ NaruSasu! Mpreg! DLDR!/ COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Netra dibalik kaca mata bening menatap deretan nominal angka pada lembaran berkas di depannya, ketika pintu besar diruangan itu dibuka—didobrak secara paksa dari luar, hingga menimbulkan suara ribut yang mengundang beberapa pasang mata diluar pintu.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan." Pelaku pendobrakan pintu mendesis tajam pada sang pemilik ruangan. "Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya dalam minggu ini." Lanjutnya menambahi. Ia berdiri angkuh diambang pintu, membiarkan pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, sangat memungkinkan bagi pasangan cuping telinga mencuri dengar tanpa kesulitan.

Mau tak mau, pemilik ruangan itu menganggat wajahnya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada seorang pria paruh baya sang lawan bicara, menatap lurus pada sepasang netra yang juga dimilikinya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak cocok denganku, ayah. Dan.. tolong pintunya, ayah." Balasnya dengan nada kalem.

Merasa pegal karena berdiri, pria paruh baya itu berpindah dari tempatnya setelah menutup pintu—menuruti perkataan sang anak. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mewah yang berada di ruangan itu. "Tapi nak, kau tahu sendiri dia itu keras kepala." Pria itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak ayah, kau salah. Aku sama sekali tak tahu, dan aku tak ingin tahu."

"Dia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika kau tetap menolaknya."

Pemuda yang berada dibalik meja kerja mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Aku tak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya seraya menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tapi aku peduli, nak. Bukan padanya, tapi padamu. Kau tahu jika ayah sudah tua, dan kau tahu betul apa yang ayah dan ibumu minta selama ini." Seketika wajah pria itu menampilkan ekspresi serius.

Sang lawan menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, lalu menumpukan dagunya diatas tautan jemari pianis miliknya. "Lalu?" katanya dengan nada menantang.

Ekspresi sang ayah berubah geram. "Apa kau bilang, nak? 'Lalu?!' Demi Tuhan! Usiamu bahkan sudah seperempat abad!" katanya hiperbolis.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan, ayah. Kasta bahasa ayah terlalu tinggi! Tinggal bilang dua puluh lima tahun, apa susahnya?"

Pria itu hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi jawaban putra tunggalnya. Dalam hati pria itu bersungut—kekanakan sekali, karena permintaannya belum juga dikabulkan sang anak.

"Lagipula—" sang anak menggantung kalimatnya, dengan sengaja untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya.

"Hmm?" pria itu menyahut ingin tahu.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, menyerigai kepada ayahnya. Hal yang seketika ditanggapi sang ayah oleh tegukan saliva. Dalam benak sang ayah, putranya yang tampan itu jarang sekali berserigai. Putranya lebih sering tersenyum kalem daripada berserigai sedemikian rupa.

"—permintaan ayah sudah kupenuhi. Ayah hanya perlu menunggu waktu sembilan bulan sepuluh hari lagi, bukan begitu seharusnya, ayah?" serigai pemuda itu semakin lebar kala melihat netra sang ayah yang membola karena terkejut.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil menyudahi serigainnya, Dalam sekejap membuat sang ayah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sang ayah berdehem pelan sebelum berkata. "Jadi.. seperti apa dia? Cantik, manis, atau.. seksi?" ia berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bahagia berlebihan.

Dengan gaya cool, pemuda itu menyisir helaian surainya dengan jemari tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan seolah dia adalah sang raja dari segalanya.

"Lebih dari itu, tentu saja."

"Huh? Ap—"

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang, aku pastikan bahwa ayah dan ibu pasti punya menantu."

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair; Naruto X Sasuke, Slight pair; NH, SS, dll**

 **Rate; T**

 **Genre; Bad!Romance**

 **Warning; BL! Mpreg! Cute!Sasuke, Cruel!Naruto,**

Summ; Aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu sepenuhnya, apapun caranya, bahkan aku tak peduli jika kau akan terluka karena ulahku. Karena kau obsesiku terbesar dalam hidupku./

 **.**

 **Prolog!**

 **Roar!**

 **.**

"Terimakasih, bibi! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Seorang pemuda berparas manis berseru ceria kepada wanita paruh baya pemilik toko bunga yang membalas dengan senyum hangat. Matahari yang telah tenggelam beberapa jam lalu tak mengurangi intensitas keceriaan pemuda itu sedikitpun.

Dengan menaiki sepeda tuanya yang mulai berkarat, pemuda manis tersebut mengayuh dengan santai ditepi jalan utama kota Tokyo, yang saat ini telah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil, serta bus yang sesekali melintas.

Sebuket bunga mawar putih yang berada di keranjang sepedanya—titipan untuk ibunya, sangat indah. Pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka memang hebat dalam merangkai bunga. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis tersungging dalam bibir sewarna buah persik miliknya.

"Hmm.. Teman ibu memang baik. Setiap minggu memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih secara cuma-cuma." Pemuda bersurai legam itu bergumam lirih, dalam hati memuji semua teman orang tuanya yang baik—terlalu baik mungkin.

Keluarganya hanya golongan sederhana, makan seadanya. Tinggal di atas tanah sejengkal, itupun harus dibagi dengan pamannya, adik dari ayahnya.

 _Tiap malam pasti.. ah sudahlah._ Mahasiswa berotak jenius, tahun pertama itu sedikit mendumel pelan mengingatnya. Ingatannya akan hal-hal yang terjadi menjelang tidur sungguh membuat moodnya memburuk.

Ha-ah. Hidup susah memang butuh perjuangan.

Mengendara sambil melamun bukanlah tindakan yang terpuji. Seharusnya semua orang tahu itu. Tapi mungkin saja tidak berarti bagi pemuda itu. Dia tidak sadar saat sebuah mobil melaju cepat serta tidak stabil dari arah berlawanan. Seperti biasa; pengendara yang menggemari minuman beralkohol.

Lamunan pemuda itu baru tersadar saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya, membuatnya buta untuk sesaat. Suara klakson yang menjerit membuat bola mata bulat miliknya mengecil ketakutan. Cahaya silau yang berkelok kesana-kemari tengah menuju kearahnya, padahal dia yakin bahwa dirinya berada di jalur yang benar; di tepi jalan tempat pengendara sepeda.

Tiiiin!

Ia panik, tentu saja. Tak mau mengambil resiko, pemuda itu membanting setir sepedanya kearah kiri—menuju tengah jalan, tepat diasaat mobil itu menuju kearahnya.

BRAAKK!

DUARR!

Mobil itu menyusup masuk dalam bangunan rumah penduduk, menimbulkan suara ricuh, dan tak lama kemudian tergantikan oleh suara ledakan memekakkan telinga.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda tadi oleng, menukik tajam dengan kelokan yang mendebarkan. Mata hitamnya menyorotkan kegerian ketika roda sepeda yang ditumpangi olehnya akhirnya merendah, membuat kaki kanannya yang berlapis jeans tebal bersinggungan aspal, menyusul siku tangan kanannya. Tak terelakkan, sepeda itu roboh diatas aspal, menumpangi tubuh mungil si pemuda manis yang penuh luka pada bagian kanan. Sebelum benar-benar tertimpa sepeda tuanya, kepala pemuda itu menghantam aspal dengan cukup kuat.

Sebuket mawar putih yang tadi berada dikeranjang sepedanya terlempar jauh kedepan. Kelopak dari bunga cantik tersebut terhempas paksa dari pusatnya akibat beradu dengan aspal jalan, berceceran tak jauh dari anak pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu tak meringis ataupun menjerit kesakitan. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik layaknya mengedipkan kelopak mata. Tubuh mungilnya telah terlanjur mati rasa. Besi berkarat yang biasa ditumpanginya kini menindihnya. Tapi bagi dirinya, bukan besi yang menindihnya, melainkan selembar kain yang biasa menghangatkan tidur malamnya.

Lelehan merah kental—yang untung saja masih bisa dirasa kehangatannya, perlahan merembes keluar dari siku kaki dan siku tangan kanannya. Ah—jeans tebal yang dikenakannya ternyata bisa robek karena beradu dengan aspal. Tak hanya itu, rembesam cairan hangat juga dirasa diantara sela-sela rambut bermodel unik, yang memiliki kelembutan dan keindahan yang selalu dipuji banyak orang, seperti; baik mahasiswa angkatannya maupun mahasiswa kakak kelas.

Bola mata hitam yang penuh kepolosan itu melihat sayu jalanan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Sebuah mobil dari arah depan perlahan berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya terkapar tak berdaya, yang bahkan dirinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit.

Pengendara mobil yang terlihat mewah itu keluar dengan gaya elegan, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan kemilau cahaya kobaran api, sesosok pria berdiri menjulang dua langkah darinya. pandangannya blur, efek dari cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan keluar terus-menerus dari pelupuk matanya.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Deru nafas terenggah terdengar dari sebuah bangku di pojok kelas, membuat penghuni lain kini memusatkan perhatian padanya, menjadi sunyi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang menduduki bangku pojok itu, lebih tepatnya orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara terengah, menatap keseliling dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" seorang perempuan bersurai panjang berwarna hitam bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Beberapa pasang mata menatap pemuda mungil itu penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

"H—huh?"

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya perempuan itu—lagi.

"Eh—ah. Tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa." Pemuda mungil bernama Sasuke —si pusat perhatian— menjawab dengan canggung.

"Begitukah? Ta—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungg—" Sasuke memotong perkataan perempuan itu, namun sepertinya di mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Belum selesai Sasuke berucap, sebuah suara maskulin lain menginterupsi.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, Sasuke. Makanya kami tidak tega membangunkanmu." Dari bangku lain, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menyahut. Ia sedikit membetulkan kaca mata hitam yang melorot dari pangkal hidung bangirnya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Kelopak matanya mengerjab lambat guna menetralisir rasa kantuk yang masih tertinggal. "Tidak masalah, Aburame-kun. Ini semua salahku karena bergadang semalam hingga kurang tidur, lalu tanpa sadar aku tertidur di tengah jam kuliah." Pemuda bersurai legam menjawab dengan matanya yang masih sayu—efek dari bangun tidur, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu menahan nafas.

"I—imutnya~ Kyaaaa~~"

Dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh teman-temannya, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Hal yang sering terjadi ketika rasa malu menguasainya.

Namun tampaknya, reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Dan tentu saja, semua orang dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

Biasanya, jika Sasuke menahan malu, wajahnya akan merona merah seperti kepiting rebus, manis sekali. Tidak seperti sekarang, dimana kulit putih Sasuke sewarna mayat, pucat sekali.

"Kau tampak pucat, Sasuke."

Suara riuh itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Ya, seminggu terakhir ini kau tampak sakit, Sasuke-kun." Sebuah suara lain, namun terdengar feminim menyahut. Auara intimidasi tiba-tiba menguar dari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

Seketika Sasuke gelagapan. "Itu.. ano, seminggu yang lalu aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit karena kecelakaan." Jawab Sasuke jujur. Ya, mimpi itu adalah kejadian nyata yang menimpanya, terjadi tepat seminggu lalu. Sasuke ingat jika setelah melihat seseorang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, kegelapan menguasainya. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Ketika membuka mata, warna serba putih yang memenuhi pandangannya, serta aroma obat yang menyengat menusuk indera pembaunya—rumah sakit.

"A—apa?!" mendengar itu, seluruh orang berseru serempak, terkejut. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar riuh.

"Ja—jadi, kabar burung yang kuterima jika kau mengalami kecelakaan itu benar?" Aburame Shino kembali bersuara. Keningnya berkerut dalam, kurang faham dengan detail kejadian yang menimpa sang pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Begitulah, Aburame-kun. Seorang pengendara mobil yang mabuk hampir menabrakku, tapi aku banting setir sepedaku hingga aku, yah.. hingga berakhir di rumah sakit."

BRAKK!

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali pria mabuk itu hampir menyelakai istriku! Katakan Sasuke, siapa pria itu. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya saat aku mengetahuinya." Di deretan bangku paling depan, seorang pemuda bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi berkata menuntut setelah menggebrak bangkunya sendiri. Ia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya.

Seluruh pendengar sweatdrop.

"Hey, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi istrimu, bodoh! Dasar baka!" pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tatanan rambut spiky berceloteh mencela. Suara berusaha menahan tawa yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke menjadi istri Konohamaru? Pfftt—mimpi dulu saja! Sasuke itu mahasiswa jenius, bukan seperti kau yang bodohnya minta ampun!" celanya tanpa filter.

"Diam kau, Kiba jelek!" balas Konohamaru tajam.

"Hey! Aku tampan, Konohamaru bodoh!"

"Aku tak peduli, karena aku lebih tampan darimu tentu saja. Dasar Kiba jelek!"

"Apa katamu?! Sini kau, kuhajar kau!" Kiba beranjak dari bangkunya dengan emosi. Ia hampir melangkah maju untuk menghajar Konohamaru yang duduk tak jauh darinya untuk menghajar wajah songongnya, jika saja tidak ada suara teriakan yang didengarnya.

"DIAM!"

"Kau! Konohamaru bodoh!" Haruno Sakura—si gadis tomboy yang berteriak, menunjuk Konohamaru yang membisu karena teriakannya. "Dan kau! Kiba jelek!" kini Sakura menunjuk Kiba yang memasang wajah bodoh.

Tiga persimpangan muncul di dahi Konohamaru dan Kiba. "Ap—" mereka hampir berucap jika saja suara lain tidak menginterupsi.

"Hoam.. yang pantas diam itu kau, Sakura! Teriakanmu berisik tahu! Menganggu saja!" sang putra Nara tunggal berkata disertai desisan tajam. Teriakan cempreng itu sungguh mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Hehehe.." Sakura hanya merespon dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan keributan kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, jika kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, bukankah kau terluka? Tapi kulihat kau baik-baik saja, kecuali dengan wajahmu yang pucat serta kau yang sering mual-mual." Tanyanya dengan nada malas, seperti biasa.

 _Benar juga._ Batin semuanya. Kiba serta Konohamaru yang tadinya marah kepada Sakura kini berangsur-angsur mereda. Jawaban dari si mungil akan pertanyaan Shikamaru lebih penting.

Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum menjawab. "Mmm.. kalian salah. Aku terluka tentu saja. Dibagian siku tangan dan kaki kananku. Tapi entah obat apa yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit, sehingga dalam dua hari, luka dikulitku perlahan sembuh dan berangsur bekasnya menghilang tanpa jejak." Sasuke menjawab dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya dia tak yakin jika teman-temannya akan percaya, dengan hal yang kurang masuk akal—menurut Sasuke.

"Apa obatmu itu berupa obat pil dan salep dalam satu paket dengan merek xxxx?" tanya Kiba.

Sedikit mengingat-ingat, lalu Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Uh, benar sekali."

"Ah, rupanya begitu. Sekarang aku tahu penyebab kau yang terlihat pucat serta mual-mual yang kau alami seminggu terakhir ini. Perlu kalian tahu, itu adalah obat terobosan baru yang diciptakan oleh ilmuan di Negara Eropa. Obat itu memang sangat manjur, tapi hal-hal yang kau alami itu adalah efek samping dari penggunaan obat itu." Kiba menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Semuanya menggangguk faham.

"Kyaaaa! Aku juga mau beli obat xxxx itu! Siku tanganku harus mulus tanpa bekas luka. Agar Sasuke-kun memujiku dan menjadikanku kekasihnya!" suara Ino Yamanaka yang cempreng hampir membuat gendang telinga rusak.

"Woy, Ino-pig! Tidak usah teriak-teriak lah! Berisik tahu!" Sakura menyembur sahabat pirangnya. "Satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu, obat xxxx itu harganya mahal sekali. Aku bahkan harus menabung uangku selama satu minggu untuk membelinya. Lagian, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memujimu ataupun tertarik padamu. Sasuke itu kan calon suami masa depanku~ Hanya aku yang pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke-kun~~" gadis manis putra pebisnis sukses—Haruto Inc, menjerit histeris.

Hoek!

Sasuke muntah tiba-tiba, namun tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya yang sewarna buah persik. Perutnya bergejolak hebat membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi suami Haruno Sakura.

"Pftt—Buahahahahaha!" sontak seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan tawa. Sakura merenggut tidak suka. Netra emeraldnya berkilat, melotot pada seluruh teman-temannya yang mentertawakannya.

"Sasuke-kun jahat~~" rengek Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan anjing terbuang. Sasuke termenung dengan tanda tanya besar dibenaknya.

Setahu Sasuke, keluarganya hanya keluarga sederhana, bisa dibilang miskin. Tidak mungkin jika orangtuanya sanggup membeli obat mahal hanya untuk penghilang bekas luka. "Ng..?" gumamnya.

Brakkk!

Pintu ruangan dibuka secara paksa, memunculkan seorang pria muda dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. "Kumpulkan jawaban kalian, sekarang juga!" ia berkata tegas.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang membuat gerakan, bahkan seincipun. Semuanya menunduk untuk memperhatikan lebar jawaban masing-masing yang baru dikerjakan beberapa nomor.

"Apa kalian sangat bodoh untuk memahami perintah saya? Apakah kalian sangat berani untuk melanggar perintah saya untuk yang kedua kalinya?!" tuntutnya sadis.

"A—ano, sensei. Kami belum selesai menjawab soalnya." Dengan sedikit gemetar dalam suaranya, Sakura menjawab sebagai perwakilan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam membisu. Hijau emeraldnya menatap netra biru sang dosen selama tiga detik sebelum menunduk kembali karena ketakutan.

"Kerjakan dalam diam, atau jawaban dikumpulkan. Bukankah itu perintah saya sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa kalian melanggarnya?" geram sang dosen. "Saya baru pergi sepuluh menit, tapi kalian malah tertawa riuh seakan-akan perintah saya bukanlah apa-apa. Saya memang pengajar baru, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk kalian yang dengan sangat berani melanggar perintah saya. Tak tahukah kalian dengan tata krama dan sopan santun?"

Hening.

Hanya ada sepasang bola mata hitam bulat yang menatap dalam penuh kebingungan. "Dia siapa?" kata Sasuke tanpa sadar. Mendapati pria muda bersurai pirang serta netra biru yang memandang tajam, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya, baik dalam jam kuliahnya maupun diarea kampus.

Suaranya memang lirih, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk didengar telinga sang dosen muda.

Netra biru sang dosen muda memusatkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang memandangnya balik tanpa rasa segan. "Oh.. putri tidur sudah bangun? Mimpi indah, hmm?" dosen muda itu menyindir keras.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik Kiba yang berbisik mengatakan bahwa pria muda itu adalah dosen baru.

Glup.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya gugup. Ia merasa bersalah sekali karena telah melewatkan sesi perkenalan sang dosen baru akibat tertidur lelap.

Seraya berdiri dari duduknya, Sasuke berucap maaf dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Ma—maafkan saya, sensei. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Katanya dengan tubuh membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Masih bertahan dengan posisinya, Sasuke mendegar jika dosen bersurai pirang itu mendengus. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana kain hitam yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Jujur saja, posisi ini membuat kepala Sasuke terasa berputar. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke hilang keseimbangan.

Bruk!

Sebelum tubuh mungil itu limbung, sepasang tangan kekar segera menangkap tubuhnya dalam dekapan aman.

"Sasuke—!" Seluruh pasang mata yang memandang tubuh Sasuke limbung, secara reflek celah bibir mengeka berseru kaget.

Hoek!

Sasuke muntah tanpa sadar. Cairan bening yang cukup kental dari celah bibir mungilnya dengan sukses mengotori kemeja biru tua yang dikenakan sang dosen muda.

Semua orang sukses menahan nafas.

"U—uzumaki sen—sensei.." lirih Sakura terbata. Ia sangat takut jika dosen muda itu marah besar kepada pujaan hatinya. "Sa—Sasuke-kun sedang tidak enak badan," imbuhnya, berharap dosen itu sedikit pengertian terhadap orang sakit.

"Bocah ini.." Dosen muda bermarga Uzumaki itu menggeram marah. Ia menunduk kebawah, memandang wajah pucat Sasuke yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. Di dagunya, terdapat lelehan bening namun sangat kental bekas muntahannya. Kelopak mata sewarna saljunya membuka-menutup, berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

"Ma—maa—" Sasuke mencoba bersuara, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat bahkan hanya untuk bersuara. Ia hanya bisa menatap netra biru sang dosen dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sekuat apapun berusaha, pada dasarnya fisik Sasuke sangat lemah—untuk saat ini. Jadi, iapun tak sanggup menahan kesadarannya. Namun, sebelum ketidak sadaran menguasainya, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar sang dosen berkata lirih namun penuh dengan penekanan—hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya,

"Dasar bocah tidak berguna."

Deg!

Hati Sasuke sangat ngilu mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **End/Tbc?  
**

 **.**

Huwee—ngak melanjutkan hutang fic, malahan buat fic baru T_T Maafkan saya #deepbow

A/N: Mau dilanjut? Review please

Salam hangat,

SuzyOnix :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Hamil, eh?

Halo pembaca 'Roar!' sekalian~

Saya tidak menyangka jika fic abal saya kali ini mendapat banyak sambutan, dan banyak yang suka. Terimakasih semuanya~

#deepbow

..

Ruangan serba putih itu nampak sangat sunyi.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang mini ruang kesehatan. Hanya deru nafas teratur yang menandakan jika pemuda itu masih bernyawa.

Didekat ranjang yang ditempati pemuda mungil, seorang pria muda tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dada, dengan netra birunya yang menatap lekat pemuda manis diatas ranjang dengan wajah datar.

Bulu mata lentik dan panjang itu bergerak seiring dengan kelopak mata yang mengerjab pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang yang melingkupi tempat keberadaannya.

Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan ketika ia mencoba untuk setengah duduk dari posisi berbaringnya diatas ranjang. "Uh," lenguhnya seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."suara dingin disertai dengusan mengejek yang mengalun dari sampingnya membuat pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Deg!

Seketika jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat disaat bola mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan sepasang netra biru jernih. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik pria muda bersurai pirang yang—katanya, dosen barunya. Mengingat detik sebelum Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke ingat betul jika pria muda itu memakai kemeja biru tua. Namun saat ini, pria muda itu berganti memakai kemeja berwarna putih polos. Ah! Pasti karena kemeja yang dipakainya kotor akibat cairan akibat muntahannya.

Perasaan nyeri serta rasa bersalahpun mendominasi hatinya.

Dia berusaha mengingat nama dosen muda dihadapannya, walaupun hanya marga pria itu yang Sasuke tahu. "Ma-maafkan saya, U-uzuma—"

"Diam." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan suara dingin, kali ini dengan intensitas suara yang lebih keras. Dan bagi Sasuke, suara itu sudah bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah bentakan.

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekat. Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang dibalut kulit sewarna tan, mencengkeram dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya secara paksa. Netra biru sang dosen muda menatap mata bulat Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Uh—oke. Sasuke memang bukan seorang yang cengeng, dimana dirinya akan menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan deraian air mata. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, memang sudah sepatutnya aku menangis—batin Sasuke. Bermasalah dengan seorang dosen di tahun pertama kuliah, bukanlah impian dari setiap mahasiswa. Selain itu, Sasuke adalah salah satu dari beberapa anak beasiswa yang bisa masuk di kampus Tokyo ini. Seharusnya siswa dengan otak jenius sepertinya menjadi contoh yang baik, bukan sebagai contoh yang buruk. Walaupun dalam kasus ini, Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin, kesalahan mana yang membuat dosen itu terlihat sangat benci dengan dirinya. Entah dirinya yang tertidur di kelas—plus melewatkan sesi acara perkenalan dosen baru, ataupun dirinya yang secara tidak sengaja mengotori kemeja sang dosen dengan muntahannya.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke." dosen muda itu mendesis lirih, dengan netra biru yang menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan tajam. "Jangan pernah kau memanggil namaku ataupun menyebut namaku. Satu kalipun, aku tidak akan pernah rela jika kau menyebut namaku. Seorang mahasiswa miskin sepertimu sungguh tidak pantas untuk melakukannya. Akan ada yang ternoda, kau tahu." Tambahnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. Tangannya menghempas dagu milik Sasuke lumayan kuat—mengabaikan mata bulatnya yang membola dalam ukuran maksimum, hingga wajah itu terhempas kesamping.

Sepasang mata bulat milik Sasuke perlahan meredup, menatap kosong pada lantai marmer putih ruang kesehatan.

Selama delapan belas tahun Sasuke hidup, tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang menghina dirinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Sasuke tahu, keluarganya memang keluarga miskin, tapi bukan berarti keluarga miskin bisa seenaknya dihina seperti ini.

Ini penghinaan besar, dan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ini sangat mengena dihati Sasuke, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan lelehan bening dan hangat dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi, tolong.. Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata dosen muda yang secara terang-terangan menghina dirinya.

Wajahnya masih bertahan menoleh kesamping, dengan poni panjangnya yang turun menutupi bola matanya yang masih setia menganak sungaikan cairan hangat. "Bena—Hi—Hiks!" sebelum isakan keluar dari celah bibirnya, Sasuke membungkam bibirnya menggunakan sebelah tangan kanan. "Anda benar sekali, sensei —hiks!— Saya memang tidak pantas melakukannya —hiks!— karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa dari kalangan sampah."Lirih Sasuke diantara usahanya untuk meredakan isak tangisnya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping lain, tepat dimana sang dosen muda berada. Ia mengusap anak sungai diwajah sembabnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap lurus netra biru sang dosen yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar. "Tapi.." jeda. Sasuke memastikan bahwa dirinya memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang dosen—namun gagal karena wajah sembabnya yang memerah membuat senyumnya tampak pedih dan miris. "..Saya pastikan bahwa suatu saat nanti, sampah seperti saya ini akan bersinar terang, melebihi sinar yang sensei pancarkan diwaktu kini." katanya bijak, namun tidak sebijak tingkahnya yang dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus sisa cairan hangat yang menganak sungai dipipi sekali.

"Sungguh bijak kata-katamu, bocah. Tapi jika memang begitu, bersiaplah untuk hancur. Seorang sampah selamanya akan tetap menjadi sampah."Setelah berkata demikian, sang dosen muda itu memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

 _Pasti karena dia tidak ingin melihat wajah serta sorot mataku yang memancarkan kesedihan. Ya, dosen muda itu sepertinya sangat jijik dengan suatu hal yang bernama kepedihan. Dia orang kaya, tak mengenal arti kata kelaparan dan kepedihan. Hidupnya sempurna, tinggal disebuah istana dan bisa makan mewah sepuasnya. Sangat berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat denganku_. Sasuke membatin miris.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, kedua sudut bibir sang dosen muda mengembang amat tipis.

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **Edited!Ver**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair; Naruto X Sasuke, Slight pair; NH, SS, dll**

 **Rate; T**

 **Genre; Bad!Romance**

 **Warning; BL! Mpreg! Cute!Sasuke, Cruel!Naruto,**

Summ; /Aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu sepenuhnya, apapun caranya, bahkan aku tak peduli jika kau akan terluka karena ulahku. Karena kau obsesiku terbesar dalam hidupku./

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **.**

"Tidak perlu terlalu baik pada saya. Sensei sendiri juga tahu jika saya hanyalah orang miskin dari kalangan bawah—sampah. Sungguh tidak akan pantas jika pria bangsawan kalangan atas seperti anda mengantarkan saya ke daerah kumuh tempat dimana para sampah seperti saya tinggal." Sasuke mencoba menolak 'kebaikan' dosennya dengan baik-baik.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Itu berarti dirinya telah tertidur selama kurang lebih delapan jam dihitung dari pukul dua siang tadi Sasuke tak sadarkan baik yang dialaminya adalah; tidur ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke tidak lagi bermimpi tentang kecelakan yang dialaminya seminggu lalu.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyangka jika selama berjam-jam itu, justru orang yang amat sangat membenci dirinyalah yang merawatnya—menunggu hingga dirinya tersadar. Entah itu nyata atau hanya kebohongan belaka. Saat Sasuke bertanya sopan. Namun bukan mendapat jawaban yang menyenangkan, malah sebaliknya. _'Tentu saja aku yang menjagamu, bodoh. Teman-temanmu itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, dibanding untuk merawat atau hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk bocah miskin sepertimu.'_ Yeah, jawaban yang cukup kasar—selalu.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini, Sasuke harus membiasakan diri dengan kata-kata tajam serta penghinaan dari sang dosen yang berikan padanya.

Tak menghiraukan perkataannya, sang dosen bersurai pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya supaya masuk kedalam mobilnya—tepat disamping kemudi. Sasuke hanya bisa mencoba menerima perlakuan sang dosen dengan lapang dada. Ia tak mau jika dosennya itu melakukan tindakan gila hanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Sasuke tak ingin mengingat perlawanannya beberapa menit yang lalu, yaitu menolak keluar area ruang kesehatan bersama-sama. Ia kalah telak, dan berakhir dengan dibawa—diseret, oleh dosen muda menuju tempat parkir.

Sasuke melihat dosen Uzu—ups! Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyebut nama itu, baik secara lisan maupun batin. Sasuke ingat wejangan yang diberikan sang dosen suapaya tidak menyebut namanya. Dalam hati, Sasuke takut jika dia benar-benar menyebutkan nama itu, akanada seseorang yang ternoda secara nyata. Fikir pemuda itu. Polos sekali pemikiranmu, nak.

Perlu diketahui, hingga sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar belum tahu nama depan dosen muda itu.

Dosen muda itu berjalan mengitari depan mobil setelah menutup pintu untuknya. Guratan wajahnya masih sama seperti biasa, datar dan susah ditebak. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil, duduk rapi dibelakang kemudi setelah menutup pintu itu dengansedikit tarikan keras dari dalam, membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit kaget.

Iapun memutar kunci mobil, "Kau tidak membawa kendaraan rongsokanmu, dan tidak ada angkutan umum di waktu seperti ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang bocah dari kampus Tokyo yang berakhir bunuh diri karena menjadi korban pemerkosaan beramai-ramai oleh lelaki hidung belang di sebuah gang sempit." Dosen muda itu berkata ditengah derum halus mesin mobil yang mulai menyala.

"Memangnya aku cukup menarik untuk diperkosa mereka, ya?" sambung Sasuke cepat.

Hanya selang beberapa mili detik sebelum Sasuke mendengar dosen muda itu berdecak pelan dan berkata amat singkat, "Kau gila."

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alis mendengar balasan sang dosen yang melenceng jauh dari pertanyaannya—yang sejujurnya itu adalah balasan meluncur refleks dari celah bibirnya. Dia memang takut dengan perkataan sang dosen, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya refleks berkata hal yang—setelah Sasuke fikir secara mendalam, memang terdengar... gila.

God! Dosen itu memang tepat berkata demikian. _Aku sudah mulai gila!_ Sasuke mulai mengutuk diri sendiri.

Mobil yang ditumpanginyapun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan -ah. Sasuke menghela nafas letih, untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"Jangan menghela nafas disini, bodoh. Kau mencemari udara di dalam mobilku." Suara dingin itu mengudara—lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengelus dada sebagaai respon. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik sang dosen muda yang fokus mengemudi. Dari samping, wajah dosen itu tetap terlihat datar, namun juga.. tampan rupawan.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terheran dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya memuji seseorang dengan sebutan tampan rupawan, sedangkan orang yang dipujinya nampak sangat membenci dirinya?

Satu menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sasuke kembali melirik sang dosen. Ia memperhatikan secara detail wajah tampan berkulit tan yang terlihat dari samping. Setelah puas melihat pahatan wajah bagian atas, pandangan Sasuke tertumbuk pada sepasang bibir penuh sang dosen yang berwarna merah pucat. Tanpa sadar wajah itu menoleh penuh—menghadap rupa sang dosen dari sisi samping.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti."

Suara khas yang kembali menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak pelan. Buru-buru Sasuke membalikkan pandangannya. Wajahnya yang masih sembab kembali dipenuhi semburat merah berlebih.

.

.

Huweek!

Sasuke memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, yang hanya berupa cairan bening kental—menyerupai air liur, dengan wajah tersiksa. Ia membungkuk dalam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada wastafel porselen putih dalam-dalam. Sasuke rasa itu memang wajar jika yang dimuntahkannya hanya berupa cairan, Sasuke baru ingat jika dari pagi tadi hingga malamini, ia belum makan apapun untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

Huweek!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke muntah dibalik punggung Sasuke, memijit tengkuknya tanpa rasa jijik, namun dengan gerakan tangan yang sedikit kaku.

"Kau hamil, eh, Sasuke?" orang itu bersuara semenjak keterdiaman mereka beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Mata bulat yang sempat sayu, kini membola lebar.

Huweek!

Belum merespon, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membasuh wajah sembabnya dengan air mengalir dari keran wastafel, setelah rasa mual diperutnya berkurang.

Sebuah handuk kering disodorkan, Sasukepun menerimanya. Ia menggunakan handuk kering itu untuk menyapu wajah basahnya. Dari pantulan cermin besar dihadapannya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah tampan beraut datar. Namun dibalik raut datar itu, Sasuke bisa melihat kening tan-nya yang berkerut samar.

"Tidak mungkin," respon Sasuke seraya memutar balik tubuhnya. Ia menatap netra biru seseorang didepannya. "Aku bukan wanita, sensei." Sasuke menambahi. Mata bulatnya memandang netra biru didepannya dengan pandangan aneh.

Dosen muda bersurai pirang sang lawan bicara hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi. "Siapa tahu. Keajaiban bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, dimana saja."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang punggung lebar sensei-nya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar perkataan sensei-nya yang cukup manusiawi.

Tak ingin berdiam lama-lama, Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar mandi menyusul melihat pria itu berada didepan lemari, sibuk memilah baju yang sekiranya pas untuk ukuran tubuh mungil dirinya sendiri.

"Janin hanya bisa diperoleh jika dua orang bercinta—pria dan wanita, jika sensei lupa." Ujar Sasuke. Tapi melihat pria itu tetap menggeluti tindakannya, tanpa berniat merespon balik, lagi, Sasuke mengutarakan kenyataan tentang dirinya. "Lagipula sensei, saya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi kalaupun iya, mungkin yang hamil adalah pihak wanita, bukan pria sejati seperti saya." terselip nada bangga disaat Sasuke mengatakan 'pria sejati', dan hal itu sontak membuat pria diseberang ranjang mengangkat alis pirangnya lalu menggelengkan kepala tak kentara. Tak menghiraukan reaksi itu, Sasuke masih kukuh bercerocos mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dikepalanya. "Asal sensei tahu ya, mual serta muntah yang saya alami ini hanyalah karena efek samping obat."

Pria pirang diseberang membalik tubuhnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng sebuah kemeja putih polos. "Kau pecandu?" tanyanya datar.

"Iya, saya pecan—eh! Tidak tidak! Saya bukan pecandu obat setan atau apapun itu!" suara itu semakin meninggi ke akhir kalimat—penuh emosi. Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan pernah terima jika dirinya dikira seorang pecandu obat setan dan lain halnya. Sasuke itu bersih. Dunia malam penuh kebebasan bukanlah gaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku sepanjang hari, daripada menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal-hal gila yang bisa membuatnya mati muda. "Saya mual itu karena minum obat xxxx, sensei!" Sasuke berujar galak, setengah berteriak. Hingga nafasnya pun terengah. Sasuke tidak peduli jika pria muda itu marah karena dirinya berteriak di dalam apartemennya itu, dimalam hari pula.

Masih terengah, mata bulat Sasuke menatap pria itu yang menghampiri meja nakas dan meraih sebotol air mineral. Pria itu pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan raut wajah datar yang susah ditebak.

Fikiran negative mulai merayapi Sasuke. _Apakah sensei akan memukulkan botol berisi air mineral itu keatas kepalaku?_ Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata, bersiaga untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan jika botol itu dipukulkan diatas kepalanya.

Alih-alih merasa sakit dikepalanya, Sasuke merasakan sensasi dingin yang menempel di pipi gembilnya. "Eh?"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ini sudah jam malam. Aku tak mau pemilik apartemen lain menggedor pintuku akibat ocehanmu yang tidak berguna itu." Ujarnya. Netra birunya menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan tajam. "Atau jangan-jangan… kau lagi datang bulan, ya?" tanya sang dosen penuh selidik.

Mendengar perkataan sensei-nya, kontan saja wajah putih Sasuke memerah hingga telinga. "A-aku pria, sensei."

"Oh, mau kubelikan pembalut?"

Oh—oke. Sasuke mulai berfikir jika sensei-nya ini memang butuh konsultasi ke klinik THT.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya yang mendadak berat, tak menanggapi perkataan sensei-nya yang kurang waras. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuka segel botol mineral di genggamannya lalu meminumnya penuh perasaan emosi.

"Lagipula, teriakanmu akan lebih berharga jika melakukan hal lain, Sasuke."

Masih dengan mulut botol yang menemel dibibir mungilnya, Sasuke menatap sensei-nya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Tidak langsung membalas perkataannya, Sasuke melihat netra biru sensei-nya menatap dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, lalu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. "Tinggi tubuh tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh centimeter, dan aku yakin jika lingkar perutmu tak sampai enam puluh centimeter. Seperti kataku, kau itu wanita sekali."

Sasuke hanya menyipitkan mata, memberikan intimidasi kepada sensei-nya karena selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan topik 'wanita'. Tapi yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Sasuke. Dengan mata bulat yang menyipit sedemikian rupa, alih-alih memberikan kesan menakuti, wajahnya justru semakin terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Tentu saja sang lawan bicara tidak akan merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Dengan fisik seperti itu..ditambah dengan wajah wanita-mu, Teriakanmu cocok untuk mendesah, mungkin?"

Bruushhh!

Sasuke sukses menyemburkan air yang baru diteguknya.

"—Aku yakin kau akan cepat kaya jika melakukannya dihadapan semua orang, terutama laki-laki hidung belang. Kau tak perlu hidup susah lagi, bocah." Lanjut sang dosen.

Sasuke menyeka air yang belepotan disekitar dagu dan lehernya menggunakan tangan kanan secara kasar. Ia menatap marah pada netra biru yang balas menatapnya. "Aku bukan pelacur, sensei."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sasuke menyambar kemeja putih polos yang berada ditangan sensei-nya, lalu melesat cepat masuk kekamar mandi.

Sasuke tidak tahu. Dibalik punggungnya, sebuah serigaian lebar tercetak di bibir merah pucat sang dosen muda.

-TBC-

(Ini baru saja saya edit. Maaf jika dialog antara NaruSasu sebelum saya edit sangat buruk sekali. T_T Semoga ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan tidak mengecewakan pembaca sekalian.)

Di prolog itu, Sasuke bermimipi tentang kejadian seminggu lalu (hampir tertabrak mobil) yang dialaminya.

Yang berdialog antara ayah-anak? Yang nolongin Sasuke? ini masih rahasia, ya *smirk

Adakah unsur supernatural/fantasy di fic ini? Tidak ada sama sekali. Fic saya buat tanpa ada unsur seperti itu. Saya ingin buat sesuatu yang berbeda gitu. Hehehe..

Naruto sadis? Ya. Di 'warning' saya sudah mengingatkan jika disini itu sifat Naruto adalah **Cruel!Naru.** #muahahaha

Orang yang nabrak Sasuke? Siapa hayo? *smirk

Maksud dari kalimat 'dasar bocah tidak berguna'? Haha. Sudah saya katakan sebelumnya. Naruto itu sifatnya sadis

Sasuke melamun disaat berkendara sepeda(sesaat sebelum –hampir- ditabrak). Yang dia lamunkan itu tentang keadaan keluarganya menjelang tidur. Kalian ada gambaran tentang hidup miskin yang hanya mempunyai rumah kecil? Ditambah dengan pamannya(Obito Uchiha), jadi total ada lima orang dalam sebuah rumah kecil. Kalo belum ada gambaran tentang keluarga yang seperti itu, kapan-kapan akan saya jelaskan dalam cerita.

Oke. Saya kira semua pertanyaan sudah saya jawab.

Ada yang bingung kenapa Sasuke terdampar di apartemen Naruto, bukannya diantar pulang sama Naruto si dosen muda itu?

Di chap depan ya!

Big thanks to ;

kuas biru - gembel - natasya. agustine. 12 – Nariel-Chan – suira seans – Kuro Rozu LA – kise cin – danielkeanumadegani – musriaya – nurin. vip4ever – guest – Call Me Mink – el Donghae – youngnoona – Lhanddvhianyynarvers – langit. cerah. 184 – Lovely SasUKE –Reiko Mika – Oranyellow-chan – MaknaEXO – askasufa – BellaClaw – Ns gues – Uchiha. enji. 1 – NengCece – neko. chan. 75470 – Eun810 – Deidara – dekdes – St YL – InspiritWoohyunI – Uchiha NaruSasu – Erni920 – YoungChanbiased – alta0sapphire

Psst: Saya janji jika di chap depan akan lebih panjang dari ini ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Onii-sama

Sasuke mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada sensei-nya setelah mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sensei-nya berhenti didepan rumahnya. Pertanyaan tentang 'bagaimana sensei tahu dimana rumahku' tertelan begitu saja saat dirinya akan bertanya dan malah tatapan tajam dari netra biru itu menyambutnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu sensei-nya kembali mengemudikan mobilnya hingga berlalu. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Pria muda itu hanya berdiam diri seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Sasuke artikan. Merasa pegal karena berdiri sekian lama, Sasuke pun undur diri tak lupa berkata 'permisi'dengan sangat sopan. Pria itu tidak merespon dengan anggukan ataupun ucapan suku kata. Namun pria muda itu hanya memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu berbalik menuju rumah mungil didepannya. Ia merasakan tatapan tajam menghujam punggung sempitnya, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Entah kenapa, pintu bercatkan coklat usang itu nampak sangat menggiurkan untuk Sasuke dekati. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berlari dan meraih kenop pintu lalu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik pintu itu, dari tatapan tajam yang tak henti menghujam punggung sempitnya.

Sasuke mendesah lega saat kenop pintu itu berhasil ia raih dengan jemari mungilnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu, dan mendapati pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Terkunci.

Seakan tersadar, buru-buru Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, namun kunci rumah yang selalu dibawanya saat pergi kemanapun, tidak ada. Tas ransel hitamnya juga digeledahnya, namun tetap tidak ada. Padahal Sasuke seratus persen yakin jika kunci rumah dibawanya pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke kampus mengendarai bus kota.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ayah, ibu, ini Sasuke. Bukakan pintunya, ayah, ibu.."

Tak ada balasan. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu lagi,

"Kak Itachi, paman Obito… Sasuke pulang,"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan. Sasuke terdiam sejenak ditengah fikirannya yang mendadak kalut. Ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana orang tuanya akan pergi ke desa untuk mengambil buah dagangan, menggunakan mobil _pick up_ karatan yang biasanya terparkir didepan rumah. Ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana kakaknya serta pamannya akan mendapatkan shift di malam hari hingga pagi hari.

Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali di belakangnya membuat Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya.

Dilihatnya pria muda bersurai pirang tengah berjalan santai menuju kearahnya.

Deg!

Setetes keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari dahi putihnya. Berpikir cepat untuk alternative lain tentang 'bagaimana cara masuk rumah yang terkunci tanpa menggunakan kunci', sebuah ide melintas di fikirannya.

Namun sebelum idenya terealisasi, bagian belakang tubuhnya ditarik oleh tangan besar pria muda itu. Sasuke tentu saja berontak tidak terima.

"Lepaskan saya, sensei! Saya ingin masuk rumah saat ini!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak. Ia berontak dari cengkeraman tangan besar pria itu yang membawa langkahnya kembali ke mobil.

"Menginaplah ditempatku." Sasuke tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, maupun pernyataan. Kalimat itu lebih manusiawi jika diartikan sebagai sebuah perintah. "Rumahmu dikunci, dan kau tidak bisa masuk, bukan. Aku tidak mau bocah kekurangan nutrisi sepertimu tidur meringkuk di depan pintu rumah tanpa selimut, dan berakhir mati beku." Tambahnya. Dahi Sasuke berkedut pelan mendengarnya.

Sasuke tidak menunggu waktu berlalu untuk merespon kalimat pria pirang itu. "Tidak mau! Lagi pula, saya bukan bocah kekurangan nutrisi seperti apa yang sensei katakan. Seratus persen gizi saya terpenuhi. Dan.. saya juga tidak akan mati beku hanya karena tidur di luar, sens—Ouch!" Sasuke mengaduh pelan karena lagi-lagi tubuh mungilnya dihempaskan di kursi penumpang disamping pengemudi. "Sakit, sensei!" rintihnya.

Dengan mata yang sedikit berair, Sasuke menatap tajam netra biru yang memandang remeh padanya. "Gizi terpenuhi katamu? Heh. Tinggimu bahkan hanya sebatas dadaku, Sasuke." ujarnya. "Dan juga.. lihatlah tubuh kecilmu itu, yang bahkan merintih sakit walau hanya terbentur bantalan jok mobil, yang pada dasarnya terbuat dari busa empuk." tambahnya seraya menutup pintu disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapinya—dalam hati membenarkan perkataan senseinya. Tapi, tetap saja! Perlahan, bibir mungil sewarna buah persik miliknya mencebik, tanpa sadar merenggut sangat menggemaskan.

Sejujurnya, dia bukanlah seorang yang dengan mudah menuruti perintah ataupun permintaan orang lain, khususnya yang bertentangan dengan kata hatinya. Sasuke selalu mencari alasan yang logis untuk menolaknya. Namun tampaknya, adu argument antara dirinya dan sang dosen dimenangkan oleh dosen pirang itu. Jadi Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Lagipula, selama orang itu lelaki muda bersurai pirang, senseinya, Sasuke yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke merasakan perlindungan besar saat berada dekat dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya nyaman dan fikirannya menjadi tenang. Satu hal yang Sasuke yakini; pria pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu adalah orang baik-baik.

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair; Naruto X Sasuke,**

 **Slight pair; NH, SS, maybe NejiSasu, GaaSasu (di chapter-chapter berikutnya)**

 **Rate; T**

 **Genre; Romance**

 **Warning; BL! Mpreg! Cute!Sasuke, Cruel!Naruto,**

Summ; /Aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu sepenuhnya, apapun caranya, bahkan aku tak peduli jika kau akan terluka karena ulahku. Karena kau adalah obsesi terbesar dalam hidupku./

 **.**

 **Bab 2; Roar!**

 **.**

Ruangan dengan dominasi putih bersih itu dipenuhi dengan suara gemericik air shower. Memejamkan kelopak mata erat, dibawah guyuran air shower seorang pemuda meremat pelan helai rambut basahnya.

'— _Aku yakin kau akan cepat kaya jika melakukannya dihadapan semua orang, terutama laki-laki hidung belang. Kau tak perlu hidup susah lagi, bocah.'_

Suara rendah itu masih terngiang di kepalanya, mengguncang jiwanya. Memang berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyatannya. Sasuke tidak menyangkal tentang kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya kalangan bawah, miskin. Orang tuanya hanya bekerja sebagai penjual buah di sebuah pasar local, kakaknya menjadi penjaga swalayan di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan, serta seorang paman yang bekerja sebagai seorang security di perusahaan yang letaknya-pun juga di pusat kota Tokyo, sama seperti kakaknya.

Secara umum, memang bukanlah suatu kebanggaan bekerja menjadi demikian. Tapi bagi keluarga Sasuke, kebutuhan terpenuhi adalah hal nomor satu dalam sebuah kehidupan. Selama kebutuhan utama mereka terpenuhi yaitu; pakaian, tempat tinggal, dan pakaian. Hal lain berupa kemewahan, status, dan pujian akan kekayaan bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. Tidak berguna.

Sangat menguntungkan karena pendapatan dari pekerjaa n mereka terbilang lumayan. Bahu-membahu pendapatan itu dikumpulkan untuk kepentingan bersama, kebutuhan bersama, dengan sedikit sisa ditabung guna menghadapi masa depan yang entah bagaimana.

Bisa disimpulkan, hidup susah dalam kamus seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah aspek ekonomi, melainkan hal lain.

Dan perkataan itu… seakan hinaan besar untuknya. Dimata sensei-nya, Sasuke hanya orang miskin yang haus harta. Dan sungguh… Sasuke tidak akan pernah terima dengan hal itu.

Tak ingin berfikiran lebih jauh, keran shower Sasuke matikan setelah seluruh tubuhnya bersih dari busa sabun. Tanpa mengeringkan rambut hitamnya, Sasuke memakai kemeja putih polos serta celana kain hitam selutut, untuk yang ini didapatkannya dari rak kamar mandi, yang tentu saja masih bersih.

Dengan degub jantung bertalu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi melalui pintu kayu bercatkan coklat mengkilap. Ia bersiap diri untuk menghadapi kali pertamanya menginap di tempat yang bukan rumahnya, pengecualian untuk menginap di rumah sakit seminggu lalu karena tempat itu adalah tempat umum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya saat rasa lapar dalam perut rata-nya kian menjadi. Selain itu, factor yang membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka mata yaitu rasa basah berlendir yang menyapu wajah serta lehernya. Jujur saja, Sasuke amat sangat risih dengan hal itu.

Tidak ada apapun—sesuatu yang membuatnya sempat merasa basah oleh lendir dalam tidurnya, yang menempel di leher ataupun wajahnya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa itu hanya perasaannya semata. Hanya ada pemandangan langit-langit kamar berwarna hitamlah, yang memenuhi pandangan Sasuke saat membuka kelopak mata. Suram dan gelap adalah kesan pertama dalam fikirannya. Sasuke sempat berandai jika warna hitam langit-langit kamar itu diganti dengan warna biru muda, pasti suasana cerah akan melingkupi kamar ini, walaupun siang telah berganti malam.

Menggeleng pelan akan pemikirannya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Punggung lebar yang berbaring menyamping itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit bingung. Sasuke yakin penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja, karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas karena punggung kokoh itu nampak kaku.

Sasuke tahu jika sensei-nya itu kerap kali bersifat sadis dan berkata kasar. Yang mengherankannya adalah: apakah orang sadis setiap gerakan tubuhnya selalu kaku, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun? Ayahnya pun—yang pada dasarnya sedikit garang, dalam tidurpun tidak pernah se-kaku senseinya.

Lagi-lagi kepala dengan surai hitam itu menggeleng, enggan memikirkannya.

Sasuke menyibak selimut yang telah merosot hingga perutnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang besar property apartemen sensei-nya. _Selimutnya merosot, pantas saja dingin._ Batinnya.

Melirik jam dinding tak jauh darinya, Sasuke mendesah pelan. Pukul 12. 21 AM. Itu berarti belum genap satu jam Sasuke terlelap di atas ranjang besar itu, satu ranjang bersama sensei-nya. Bukan keinginannya untuk satu ranjang dengan senseinya. Ia terpaksa, oke?

Kalimat pilihan berupa 'tidur disini atau dikamar mandi', seraya telunjuk yang mengarah ke ranjang dan pintu kamar mandi secara bergantian, sangat cukup bagi Sasuke untuk tidak menyuarakan kalimat penolakan.

Cukup. Sasuke sungguh tak ingin mengingat tentang ancaman yang kelewat serius dari sorot mata tajam senseinya.

Suara gemuruh dalam perutnya menyadarkan Sasuke kembali. Rasa perih mulai menjalar dari lambung perutnya yang kosong.

Dengan langkah ekstra hati-hati, kaki mungil beralas sepasang sandal berbulu halus dan berhiaskan kepala beruang yang nampak lucu dan sangat cocok untuk untuknya, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke tidak ingin senseinya terbangun karena langkah kakinya yang mungkin bisa terdengar bar-bar ketika suasana sunyi.

Langkah pertama yang Sasuke putuskan dalam memenuhi hasrat perut laparnya adalah membuka lemari pendingin di salah satu sisi dapur. Sasuke memang tidak bisa memasak makanan apapun, kecuali memasak air dan memasak mie instan. Tapi setidaknya, ia berharap bisa menemukan makanan matang dalam lemari pendingin dan hanya perlu memanaskannya jika ingin dimakan

Sushi. Rumput laut.

Adalah kata yang melintas dalam kepalanya, dan Sasuke hanya ingin memakannya. Mata hitam bulatnya bergerak liar dari atas kebawah lemari pendingin, menghiraukan uap dingin yang menerpa kulitnya indahnya.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa karena lembaran rumput laut yang biasa digunakan untuk menggulung sushi tidak ditemuinya dalam lemari pendingin itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebotol jus berwarna orange—yang Sasuke terka adalah jus jeruk. Seketika ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering seolah tidak meminum air selama tiga hari lamanya.

Ia memandang sekeliling dapur, dan sebuah gelas kaca yang didapatinya membuat kaki kecilnya bergerak lincah. Ia meraihnya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya ia kembali lagi untuk mengambil botol kaca berisi jus jeruk.

Sasuke menuangkan cairan dingin itu ke dalam gelas, dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering. Namun belum sampai gelas itu terisi penuh, sebuah suara yang sangat dihafalnya luar kepala mengudara hingga terdengar jelas di indra pendengarannya.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai pencuri, eh, Sasuke?"

Ia mendongak, dan mata bulatnya melebar mendapati netra biru balik memandangnya tajam. Spontan Sasuke meletakkan botol kaca yang dipegangnya diatas meja.

Sasuke mundur dua langkah lalu membungkuk dalam. "Ma-maafkan sa—"

"Diam, dan berdirilah tegak dengan segera. Aku tak ingin kau tak sadarkan diri lagi hanya karena membungkuk seperti itu, Sasuke!" bentaknya, tajam. "Dasar lemah."

Tak banyak kata, Sasuke menurut. Ia tidak merespon perkataan terakhir sensei-nya yang terbilang cukup kasar. Ia berdiri tegak, namun tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Ia malu setengah mati karena ketahuan—err.. apakah seorang tamu yang mengambil makanan dan minuman di dapur tanpa izin pemilik rumahnya bisa dikatakan mencuri?

Bunyi gesekan antara kayu dan lantai marmer menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia melihat kursi di salah satu meja makan tersebut ditarik mundur oleh tangan besar sensei-nya.

"Duduk." Katanya, sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, walau masih tetap terdengar tajam.

Sasuke hanya bergeming seraya menatap sensei-nya tidak percaya. Bukannya dia berikan pelajaran ini-itu atau apalah tentang tata krama, sensei-nya lebih memilih untuk memerintahnya duduk?

"Ketahuilah, Uchiha Sasuke.. aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku tiga kali. Jadi, duduklah segera sebelum kau kutendang dari apartemenku!" oh, tampaknya keterdiaman Sasuke membuat amarah pria pirang itu kembali tersulut. Sebelum mendapat perkataan tajam lainnya, Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ditarik sensei-nya tanpa banyak kata.

"Bagus," ujar pria itu, nampak puas.

Pria pirang itu mengambil mangkuk bening dari rak, dan membawanya ke meja dapur. Jus jeruk dalam gelas kaca itu dia tuangkan dalam mangkuk bening tersebut. Tapi karena merasa kurang, jus jeruk dalam botol kaca juga dituangnya hingga jus jeruk dalam mangkuk tersebut hampir penuh. Ia mengangkat mangkuk berisi jus dingin tersebut ke sisi pojok dapur—dimana tempat _microwave_ berada. Selanjutnya, iapun memanaskan jus jeruk tersebut didalamnya.

Pria itu berbalik, menghadapkan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang hanya dibatasi tembok pendek setinggi satu meter.

"Nah, apa yang diinginkan perut kecilmu itu untuk kau makan, Sasuke?" Kini wajah datar yang susah ditebak itu memberikan kesan acuh terhadap apapun yang terlontar dari celah bibir penuhnya. Dalam hati Sasuke menotis benar tidaknya pria pirang itu memiliki sifat apatis.

Sasuke mengerjab, satu kali, dua kali. Apakah Sasuke tak salah dengar?

"Sasuke.."

Suara penuh penekanan itu membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa telinganya memang baik-baik saja. "Eh.. A-ano, saya—"

"Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar kata 'saya' dari bibir mungilmu, Sasuke. Aku risih—sangat, jika kau mau tahu." Nertra biru itu menghujam mata hitamnya.

"E-eh?"

Kepala dengan surai pirang itu menggeleng. "Lupakan. Lanjutkan perkataanmu yang tadi,"

Masih dalam kebingungannya, "Err—Sushi rumput laut?", Sasuke berkata tak yakin. Ia memang ingin memakan sushi. Itu adalah diwaktu sebelum pria pirang itu memergokinya tengah berada didapur hendak minum dan makan tentu saja. Tapi saat ini, Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menelan kepalan nasi serta bumbu lainnya yang digulung menggunakan lembaran rumput laut itu. Sejujurnya, sushi adalah makanan yang belum pernah Sasuke makan sebelumnya. Enak atau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tadi sangat menginginkannya, namun tidak terlalu untuk sekarang.

Pria pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya berbalik pada _microwave_ saat suara –ting!- terdengar dari alat elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Mata bulat Sasuke hampir tak berkedip menatap tindak-tanduk senseinya dalam ruangan bersih dan rapi dominasi warna hitam putih itu. Bagaimana tangan panjangnya terulur meraih sebuah mug besar di rak atas, atau bagaimana tangan besar itu menuangkan jus jeruk hangat yang mengepulkan uap panas kedalam mug besar. Sasuke sungguh terpesona.

Pria itu menghampirinya hanya untuk meletakkan mug besar berisi jus jeruk hangat di depan mejanya seraya berkata 'minumlah'.

"Y-ya," Sasuke merasakan suaranya tersendat saat berkata demikian. Diperlakukan sedemikian rupa membuatnya gugup.

Sedikit demi sedikit cairan oranye bersuhu hangat itu Sasuke teguk untuk menghilangkan degub jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memompa cepat, seperti apa yang dialaminya beberapa jam lalu didalam kamar mandi. Ia sempat khawatir jika senseinya bisa mendengar suara itu, namun suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu disaat pria pirang itu mengiris bahan yang-entah-apa, Sasuke yakin pria itu tidak bisa mendengar suara gemuruh didadanya.

Sasuke tak tahu itu pernyakit apa. Ia sedikit menyesal sempat menolak mengikuti tes kesehatan jantung saat dirinya mengeyam pendidikan sekolah menengah atas di tahun pertamanya—tiga tahun lalu, dengan dalil bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki sehat. Mungkin jika Sasuke mengikutinya, saat ini ia akan tahu penyakit apa yang hinggap dijantungnya, yang membuat jangtungnya berdegub cepat tak terkendali. Sasuke telah memutuskan suatu hal, bahwa sepulangnya dari apartemen senseinya, ia akan mengambil semua uang yang disimpannya dalam kotak tabungannya selama ini, yang tersimpan apik di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ia akan menggunakan uang itu untuk pergi ke klinik jantung di pusat kota—guna memeriksakan kesehatan jantungnya saat kini.

Tapi, jika memang jantungnya tidak bermasalah, maka hanya satu hal yang bisa menjawab kenapa dia seperti itu. Sasuke, dia—

.

.

.

 _A—aku.. mungkinkah?_

 _Tidak! Tidak bisa!_

 _Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Demi tatapan aneh yang selalu Kakashi-sensei tujukan padaku, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu!_

 _T—tapi.. d—dia.._

 _Onii-sama.. apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu memang benar?_

.

.

.

"Oi, bocah. Makan itu."

Tubuh mungil Sasuke tersentak pelan mendengarnya. Iapun memfokuskan pandangannya pada netra biru disebelahnya.

Alis cantik milik Sasuke terangkat, gagal faham.

Pria itu berdecak pelan. Menggunakan dagunya, pria itu menunjuk keatas meja, tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke, tak bisa menahan diri untuk melebarkan mata hitamnya. Gulungan rumput laut yang didalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang-entah-apa, tersaji dihadapannya. Sejak kapan membuat sushi hanya sesingkat waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke dalam melamun. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah pria pirang itu yang handal memasak hingga hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu, atau mungkin.. pada dasarnya membuat sushi tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Ah' masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Jika beberapa menit lalu Sasuke berfikir tidak berminat dengan makanan itu, maka sekarang Sasuke menarik kata-katanya. Ia menginginkan sushi, sangat.

Tampilan sushi yang sedemikian rupa sangat menggoda dimatanya, membuat rongga mulutnya penuh oleh saliva yang keluar saat membau aroma sushi nikmat itu.

Senyum cerah mengembang di bibir mungil miliknya, tak lupa dengan wajah putih yang berseri-seri dengan cantiknya. "Terimakasih sensei. Selamat makan~" ia hanya menatap sensei-nya sekilas.

Celah bibir mungil itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, serta dua gigi taring kecilnya yang nampak lucu. Sepasang mata hitam bulatnya berbinar disaat gulungan kecil sushi itu akhirnya digigitnya.

Satu dua kali Sasuke menguyahnya, dan seketika wajah putihnya bersemu merah-biru.

Sisa gulungan sushi yang ia gigit setengahnya terjatuh begitu saja, tercecer abstrak diatas meja. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya rapat, mencegahnya untuk muntah di tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Ia beranjak cepat dari kursi itu, dan berlari menuju wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan.

Huweek!

Dengan kening berkedut pelan, pria pirang yang memandang tingkah Sasuke hanya berdecak. Sedikit dongkol karena sushi buatannya hanya berakhir dimuntahkan oleh bocah itu.

Tak lama pria itu menggeleng tak kentara, mencoba memahami situasi. Ia beranjak dari kursi nyamannya dan melangkah lebar menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kafetaria di siang ini nampak ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang datang berkunjung untuk membeli minuman dingin, ataupun sekedar untuk mencari perlindungan dari teriknya matahari.

Sasuke memang salah satunya, namun bukan karena ia mencari tempat perlindungan. Ia mampir ke kafetaria karena ingin membeli minuman hangat. Aneh bukan? Disaat semua orang berlomba untuk meneguk minuman dingin, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk meneguk minuman hangat.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak suka saat seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang menghampiri mejanya. Instingnya bekerja meninjau baik tidaknya niat pria itu ketika mata mereka bertemu semenit yang lalu sebelum pria itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Dalam balutan setelan jas hitam mahal khas pekerja kantoran, pria itu melangkah tenang dengan wajah berseri, tak lupa dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh—dimata Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, benar?" tanpa meminta izin darinya, pria itu menarik kursi didepannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa kata. Dilihatnya pria itu sedikit berseru suka cita. "Ah! Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuga Neji. Saya adalah pemimpin di perusahaan anak cabang Hyuga corp, yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi peralatan elektronik. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Uchiha-san." Ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke pun balas menjabat tangan besar milik pria Hyuga itu demi norma kesopanan. "..ya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum simpul. "Ada keperluan apa, Hyuga-san?"

Sasuke merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya saat perasaan panas-dingin menyebar keseluruh permukaan kulitnya. Inilah yang membuatnya lebih memilih minuman hangat disbanding minuman dingin. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, rasa mual diperutnya memang masih ada, namun sedikit di siang ini telah sedikit berkurang. Obat yang diberikan pria pirang kemarin sore, memang sedikit banyak membantu mengurangi rasa mual. Walaupun Sasuke cukup tahu, bahwa dua macam obat berwarna merah dan hijau pucat dari pria itu ialah obat alergi makanan, bukan obat penghilang rasa mual.

Sushi yang dimakan Sasuke saat malam hari itu ialah penyebabnya. Sasuke baru tahu jika ia alergi dengan rumput laut, ketika pria pirang itu dengan tanggap menelfon dokter keluarga Uzumaki akibat mualnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Saat menunggu kedatangan dokter itu, Sasuke merasakan jika warna putih pada kulitnya berganti dengan suam-suam merah disekujur tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian wajahnya. Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung karena efek dari ia memakan rumput laut—positif alergi—, hanya warna merah suam-suam yang menaungi kulit putihnya. Dia sedikit bergidik saat mengingat wajah yang dipenuhi bintil-bintil merah temannya, Ino Yamanaka—teman baiknya dan juga anak dari sahabat ibunya, setelah memakan _sea food_ diperayaan kelulusan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Padahal saat itu, Sasuke sangat yakin jika sushi yang dikunyahnya sudah ia muntahkan semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Sasuke akhirnya tak sadarkan diri setelah terbatuk hebat hingga nafasnya kembang kempis. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke hanya bisa berbaring lemah diatas ranjang besar sensei-nya, tak lupa dengan selang infus yang menancap disalah satu tangannya, karena kekurangan cairan dan nutrisi.

Wajah cerahnya yang semula putih sedikit bersemu saat suhu panas ditubuhnya menyebar hingga kepalanya—efek dari alergi yang belum menghilang.

"Ehem," pria itu berdehem pelan sebelum kembali berkata, "Begini Sasuke-san—"

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Hyuga-san." Potong Sasuke cepat. Ia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat. "Sejujurnya, ada satu masalah yang menimpa perusahaan kami. Maka dari itu, saya harap Sasuke-san bersedia menolong perusahaan kami."

"Masalah perusahaan? Dan—bantuan saya? Apakah saya salah dengar?" wajah yang masih bersemu merah itu dipenuhi raut tanda tanya.

"Tidak, itu memang benar. Inti permasalahannya, salah satu pegawai di perusahaan kami menggelapkan uang dan saat ini telah kabur ke luar negeri. Kondisi perusahaan kami semakin memburuk saat banyak pegawai yang mengundurkan diri karena takut tidak digaji."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan saya, Hyuga-san?"

"Dari berita yang kerap kali saya dengar, Sasuke-san itu mahasiswa jenius. Dan suatu kebetulan bagi saya karena rumor mengatakan jika Sasuke-san sangat ahli dalam bidang bisnis. Saya mohon Sasuke-san bisa membantu memperbaiki masalah yang dialami perusahaan kami, dengan kemampuan Sasuke-san yang luar biasa itu. Setidaknya, hingga kondisi perusahaan kami membaik. Kami akan membayar Sasuke-san dengan harga yang sesuai." Mata amethyst itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilat.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Perkataan pria itu memang benar, tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyanggupi bantuan itu. "Saya memang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis, bukan berarti saya ahli dalam bidang ini. Maafkan saya, Hyuga-san." Sasuke secara tidak langsung menolak permohonan pria didepannya secara halus. "Lagipula saya baru beberapa bulan belajar di kampus ini." Tambah Sasuke.

"Semua itu tida—"

"SASUKE—!" sebuah teriakan yang menggema di kafetaria kampus, spontan memotong perkataan pria bernama Hyuga Neji.

Mata hitam Sasuke meyapu luas, dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah marun tengah berlari kearahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, heran. Setahunya, teman merahnya dari fakultas kedokteran itu tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu. Jangankan berteriak, pemuda yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya itu sangat irit kata dalam berbicara.

"Haah," pemuda merah itu berdiri menjulang disampingnya dengan nafas terengah. "Sasuke, ikut aku!" katanya. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan menariknya agar beranjak dari kursi.

"Huh?" Sasuke terbengong ditempat.

Pemuda itu berdecak pelan dan mendengus jengkel. "Sudahlah, ikut saja. Ini sangat penting."

"Ta—tapi.." Sasuke ingin protes, namun sepertinya pemuda merah marun bernama Sabaku Gaara itu tidak peduli.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya hingga belahan bibirnya sejajar dengan cuping telinga Sasuke. "Hasil pemeriksaanku pada tubuhmu dipagi tadi sudah keluar. Ini menyangkut tentang kehidupanmu dimasa mendatang, jika kau mau tahu." Gaara berkata lirih supaya pria yang duduk didepan Sasuke tidak mencuri dengar.

"B—benarkah?! Apakah—hasilnya buruk?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah ngeri setelah Gaara kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Buruk, sangat buruk." Gaara mendesis menyerupai ular.

Raut wajah Sasuke yang semula bersemu merah tergantikan pucat—horror.

"Aku ingi tahu." Sasuke spontan beranjak dan menarik tangan Gaara untuk meninggalkan kawasan kafetaria.

"Tunggu!" Neji yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkan berseru tak rela. Ia buru-buru meraba saku kemejanya dibalik jas, mengambil sebuah dompet dari sana. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil satu lembar kertas persegi panjang dari sana. "Hubungi alamat itu jika Sasuke-san berubah fikiran." Katanya seraya memberikan kartu nama tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Meskipun agak linglung, Sasuke pun menjawab semampunya. "Err—ya, akan saya fikirkan."

Sasuke bisa melihat senyum tampan di wajah berseri-seri pria itu. Maka iapun mau tak mau membalanya dengan senyum kikuk yang nampak lucu dimata sang Hyuga.

Sebelum benar-benar berlalu, Sasuke yakin ia tak salah lihat. Ia melihat Gaara menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam plus merendahkan. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak salah lihat saat pria bernama Hyuga Neji itu membalas tatapan Gaara dengan kedipan disebelah mata.

Well—interaksi yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju laboraturium di gedung fakultas kedokteran. Gaara lah yang memimpin didepan, sementara Sasuke mengekor dibelakang.

"Hei Sasuke, kuingatkan satu hal padamu." Ujar Gaara tanpa berbalik.

Alis Sasuke menukik tak mengerti. "Tentang apa, Gaara-san?"

"Tentang pria itu, Hyuga Neji." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah, membuat Sasuke pun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh semampai milik Gaara berbalik menghadapnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jauhi dia Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

Gaara berdecak dan mengambil langkah maju. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua pundak kecil Sasuke. "Kau akan menyesal jika kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia sungguh berbahaya." Jelasnya singkat, dengan mata merah yang berkilat mengancam.

Sasuke memang sedikit tak faham, tapi melihat wajah amat serius yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu, Sasuke _toh_ akhirnya mengagguk menyetujui. "Baiklah."

"Bagus." Pemuda merah itu mendesah lega. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat." Iapun berbalik lagi dan berjalan cepat didepannya. Sasuke hanya mengekorinya dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala. Masih berfikir tentang perkataan Gaara beberapa detik yang lalu.

Hyuga Neji.. bukan orang baik-baik, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"A—APA?!"

Jika ada cermin, Sasuke seratus persen yakin jika hanya warna putih pucat _lah_ yang mewarnai kulitnya.

.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Kumohon jangan mati, Onii-sama .._

 _Maafkan aku..  
_

 _Maafkan aku.._

 _Maafkan aku.._

* * *

—tbc

.

Sudah lebih panjang, bukan? ini 4k+ lho~

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.. ^_^

.

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang masih setia mereview :

Tomoyo to Kudo - alta0sapphire - Uchiha NaruSasu - cimay. adjah(aicinta) - youngnoona - Guest - nicisicrita - Lhanddvhianyynarvers - Kuro Rozu LA - lolipopkwon88 - HaeMo - dekdes - Yaoumi. S - natasya. agustine. 12 - el Donghae - Oranyellow-chan - kise cin - musriaya - Call me Mink - BellaClaw - gembel - danielkeanumadegani - askasufa - Lovel SasUKE - neko. chan. 75470 - InspiritWoohyunI - St YL - Dark de. ay - Eun810 - Nariel-Chan

Hope u review again X)))


	4. Chapter 4 - God I'm got pregnant!

Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menuju laboraturium di gedung fakultas kedokeran tidak bisa secepat yang diinginkan Sasuke. Nyatanya, dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, tidak sedikit gerombolan mahasiswi yang menghadangnya. Niat mereka tidak buruk memang, yaitu hanya sekedar menyapa, mengajaknya bersalaman atau mungkin menanyakan nomor email dan nomor ponselnya. Sasuke sedikit mendesah lega karena saat ini Gaara tengah bersamanya. Hanya dengan tatapan tajam mata hijaunya, segerombolan mahasiswa itu langsung minggir teratur. Sisanya —bagi mereka yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang saat ini menempuh semester ke lima— hanya bersiul pelan seraya memanggil nama 'Sasu-chan' dengan gemas.

Mereka memang melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Sebab, jika berurusan dengan iblis merah yang super keji dan irit kata bernama Sabaku no Gaara, sang putra bungsu direktur Sabaku—dimana ia adalah seorang pengusahawan sukses dalam bidang hiburan, bisa dipastikan akan babak belur sana-sini. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut hal tentang 'ayo menggoda Sasuke-chan', bisa dipastikan mereka akan masuk ruang unit gawat darurat.

Memang bukan rahasia umum jika pemuda merah itu mencintai Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke sendiri, karena nyatanya, Sasuke justru mengartikan bahwa kebaikan Gaara selama ini ialah sebatas sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi. Lebih dari itu semua, Sasuke menganggap bahwa pemuda merah itu ialah malaikat pelindungnya, termasuk dalam perlindungan dari godaan-godaan, baik lelaki maupun perempuan liar, yang kerap kali didapatkannya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sasuke bukannya pemuda inosen yang tak tahu apa itu cinta dalam artian sepasang kekasih. Ia tahu itu dari novel-novel roman yang kerap dibacanya kala mengisi waktu senggang. Hanya saja, Sasuke memang memiliki kepekaan yang amat tipis terhadap perasaan seseorang. Mungkin ini adalah akibat dari didikan kakaknya—Itachi, yang terlalu over protektif dalam membatasi pergaulannya.

Yah, lagipula Sasuke sudah memiliki calon pasangan hidup.

Tapi jangan salah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kelebihan tersendiri, yaitu intuisi yang kuat, minus terhadap mengartikan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya—terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Enggan untuk bersikap acuh, Sasuke merespon mereka dengan anggukan singkat dan tak lupa sebuah senyum tipis.

"Sasuke, jangan buang waktumu untuk mengurusi mereka." Gaara berujar dengan suara rendah. Mata merahnya tak henti memicing dan menatap tajam mereka-mereka.

"Hmm.." Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat pintu besi bercatkan putih kehijauan itu tepat didepannya. Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak kencang, bersiap mendengar apapun hasil terburuk dari pemeriksaan yang ia jalani pagi tadi. Ia mendudukkan diri disofa panjang dilaboraturium itu sementara Gaara tengah berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil hasilnya.

Sekembalinya, Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke, terhalang oleh sebuah meja berukuran mini dibandingkan sofa yang mereka duduki. Sebuah map berwarna merah digenggaman tangan Gaara tidak langsung diserahkan kepada Sasuke, justru map itu hanya diletakkan pada pangkuannya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup saat mata hijau itu memicing dan menyorotnya tajam. "Ga—Gaara-san..?" cicit Sasuke takut.

"Sebelum map ini kuberikan padamu, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan lantang. Buktikan bahwa kau masih memiliki jiwa laki-laki dalam tiap tetes darahmu."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa mahasiswa kedokteran macam Gaara bisa berkata puitis layaknya penyair. Dan perkataan tentang 'masih memiliki jiwa laki-laki' itu membuatnya mengerutkan alis, bingung. Jujur saja, perkataan itu sangat menyinggungnya. Ia laki-laki sejati, tentu saja. Tapi enggan untuk bersuara, akhirnya Sasuke meresponnya singkat, namun mantab. "Apapun itu,"

"Apakah kau menyukai pria selain dia?"

"H-huh? Ap—"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan pria?"

"E-eeh? Tung—" oh, lihatlah kedutan didahi putihnya. Wajah kesalnya sangat.. err—lucu dan menggemaskan? Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, mata merah Gaara tetap awas mengamati detail perubahan emosi dalam raut wajah manis Sasuke.

"Oke, langsung ke intinya saja. Apa kau pernah bercinta dengan pria?! Atau kalau tidak, adakah pria yang mem—"

"STOP, GAARA-SAN!" teriak Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal tak terbendung. Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaannya jika dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawabnya. Dan lagi, setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar itu semakin aneh saja. Sebenarnya, Gaara mengetes kesehatan tubuhnya atau mengetes psikologi serta orientasi seksualnya? Tapi bukankah sudah jelas? Calon pasangan hidupnya laki-laki, dan bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang memberi tahukannya kepada Gaara.

"Tch! Sial!" umpat Gaara pelan, menyadari tingkah overnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, lalu dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bersikap tak biasa, dan itu semua karena Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya.

Sasuke menatap mahasiswa kedokteran semester ke lima didepannya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara-san. Ini semua tentang kesehatanku, seburuk apapun kondisiku, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya menuju seberang, dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping Sasuke—duduk menyamping menghadap raut wajah Sasuke yang tak tenang.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kesehatanmu, Sasuke. Tapi ini juga menyangkut diriku," ujarnya. Tangannya mencengkeram pundak kecil Sasuke erat-erat.

"Ap—apa maksudnya, bahwa.. ini menyangkut Gaara-san?" hanya raut wajah kalut yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengatakannya," mata merah miliknya berkilat penuh keseriusan. "Tapi percayalah, bahwa aku, Sabaku no Gaara, menyukai—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Manik hitam itu membola kaget mendegar pengakuan malaikat pelindungnya. Reflek, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mundur menjauhi sosok yang kini terlihat asing dimatanya. "Gaara-san pasti… berbohong. Benar bukan? Pasti itu hanya bercanda." Sasuke masih berjalan mundur, hingga punggung sempitnya berciuman dengan dinding bercatkan putih di belakangnya. "Atau kemungkinan.. aku yang salah dengar. Gaara-san tahu? Sepertinya aku mengalami gangguan pendengaran semenjak aku tak sadarkan diri tempo hari. Haha." Lanjut Sasuke disertai tawa kering. Ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri jika apa yang diucapkan Gaara hanyalah bohong belaka. Jika itu memang benar, maka Sasuke akan merasa sangat kecewa kepada malaikat pelindungnya.

Gaara berdecak kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia menggeram pelan seraya beranjak dan kembali mengcengkeram pundak ringkih Sasuke. "Lihat mataku Sasuke. Lihatlah keseriusanku dalam mencintaimu!"

Menyelami mata hijau didepannya, Sasuke merasa dunianya berputar saat dirinya tidak mendapati satupun titik kebohongan dari mata hijau Gaara. Ia menampik kasar tangan Gaara dan berpindah cepat asalkan tidak berada dalam jangkauan Gaara. "Tidak! Kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu, Gaara-san. Lupakan perasaanmu padaku..." bulir-bulir hangat itu perlahan menetes dari sudut matanya, dan semakin deras disaat celah bibirnya yang mulai pucat terus bergumam kata tidak. Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Jiwa dan raganya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain diluar sana.

Sasuke tidak ingin menghancurkan jalinan persahabatan mereka selama ini.

"Gaara-san tahu pasti jika perasaan itu takkan pernah bisa terbalaskan. Gaara-san pun tahu pasti kenapa." Lirih Sasuke disela isak tangisnya.

"Lupakan dia, Sasuke! Lihatlah sekelilingmu, lihatlah aku. Pria brengsek yang kau sebut dengan 'onii-sama' itu takkan pernah kembali. Aku bahkan sangat yakin jika saat ini pria itu sudah mati." Ada nada benci ketika Gaara mengatakannya. Dia benci terhadap seseorang dengan sebutan onii-sama oleh Sasuke. Pria yang-entah-siapa, yang kerap Sasuke ceritakan padanya, yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Sasuke, dan juga tak pernah dilihatnya, tentu saja. Sasuke bercerita padanya bahwa pria itu merupakan calon pendamping hidupnya kelak, yang merupakan sebuah ikrar janji yang dibuatnya ketika usia Sasuke menginjak sembilan tahun.

"Kau bahkan tak mengingat wajahnya." Tambah Gaara lagi. "Kau mungkin telah dicampakkannya, Sasuke. Seharusnya sejak awal, ikatan bodoh antara kau dan dia itu tidak pernah ada!"

Gaara pernah berfikir bahwa itu merupakan hal yang konyol. Mengikat seseorang yang bahkan belum menginjak usia pubertas. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga tak tahu pasti siapa pria itu. Hanya inisial 'onii-sama' yang mendeskripsikan bahwa dia merupakan calon pendamping hidup Sasuke, tak lama lagi.

Gaara berkesimpulan. Itu hal gila.

Sasuke tetap kukuh menyangkal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Gaara-san. Aku menyayangi onii-samaku, dan aku tak mau dia mati!" ujarnya keras. "Maafkan aku.. Maaf, Gaara-san.." lirih Sasuke. Wajahnya telah sepenuhnya sembab karena tangisannya.

Melihat manusia ringkih didepannya, Gaara menjadi tak tega. Didekatinya Sasuke, lalu dipeluklah tubuh mungil itu. "Sstt—tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf." Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat Sasuke tidak memberikan perlwanan. Hanya suara tangisnya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf." Gaara pun menuntun Sasuke untuk kembali duduk diatas sofa. Dibawah nafasnya Gaara mendesah berat—menyerah untuk meyakinkan Sasuke, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membebani fikiranmu dengan perasaanku."

Walaupun tanpa respon suku kata, Gaara sudah cukup puas merasakan anggukan samar kepala hitam yang terbenam dalam dada bidangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara segukan samar dari Sasuke, serta desah nafas keduanya yang saling menyahut sinkron.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari dari dada bidang yang menjadi sandarannya. Ia menatap penuh rasa bersalah kepada Gaara karena telah mengotori kemeja mahalnya karena tangisan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis, melupakan sekejap rasa sakit hatinya karena penolakan. Ia mengambil selembar sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa air mata dan ingus Sasuke penuh perasaan.

"Hasil… pemeriksaannya?" lirih Sasuke seraya menatap Gaara. Rona penasaran kembali menghiasi wajah sembabnya yang semula bersedih.

"Melihat keteguhanmu dengan pria yang kau panggil onii-sama itu, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, mengkhianatinya. Pasti ada hal lain yang menyebabkannya." Gaara berkata yakin. "Ini memang terdengar gila, tapi percayalah Sasuke. Ini benar-benar nyata." Tangan Gaara meraih map merah yang tergeletak didekatnya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan mendapati kau telah hamil—walau ku tahu itu hal gila, tapi itu sungguh membuatku kecewa, Sasuke." Mengetahui bahwa celah untuknya memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya semakin sempit, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut.

Deg!

Mendengar kata hamil, fikirannya melayang pada perkataan dosennya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto—yang diketahuinya dari Gaara, tempo hari.

Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke membaca deretan kata dalam lembaran didalam map merah itu secara teliti tanpa terkecuali. Dan Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika hal mustahil itu terjadi pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Usia : 18 Tahun**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki**

 **Penyakit yang diderita : -**

 **Keistimewaan : Memiliki Rahim (Hemaprodit)**

 **Status : + (Positif Hamil)**

 **Catatan ; Usia janin belum diketahui secara pasti. Lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut ke dokter kandungan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A—APA?!" Jika ada cermin, Sasuke seratus persen yakin jika hanya warna putih pucat _lah_ yang mewarnai kulitnya. Dunianya berputar.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terdengar suara debam pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup kembali dengan cepat.

Menghiraukan orang ketiga yang mungkin saja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke menatap kosong pada lembaran kertas ditangannya.

Gaara juga mendengar suara itu, dan lagi ia melihat sekelebat orang yang keluar dari laboraturium ini. Dia mengerutkan kening tak suka. "Cih, keparat!" umpatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair; Naruto X Sasuke,**

 **Slight pair; NH, SS, maybe GaaSasu, NejiSasu, xxxSasu**

 **Rate; T**

 **Genre; Romance, Hurt**

 **Warning; BL! Mpreg! Typo(s)! Gajeness!**

Summ; /Aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu sepenuhnya, apapun caranya, bahkan aku tak peduli jika kau akan terluka karena ulahku. Karena kau adalah obsesi terbesar dalam hidupku./

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3 ; God.. I'm got pregnant!**

Note: Karena disini sudah dipastikan bahwa Sasuke hamil, jadi tentang sushi yang dimakan Sasuke tempo hari di apartemennya Naruto, bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah ngidam perdananya Sasuke XD

Oh ya! Yang tulisan miring itu fikirannya si imut menggemaskan—alias perkataan Sasu-chan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Words; 6k+**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

 **(** _ **Tentang onii-sama, aku—Uchiha Sasuke, dan janji kami)**_

Suasana di pasar local itu nampak ramai. Banyak pedagang menjajakan jualannya, sementara lalu lalang orang nampak sibuk mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Lautan manusia yang penuh suara bising itu membuat seorang anak kecil kebingungan. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun yang memiliki surai hitam hitam itu berdiri di tengah kerumunan dengan alis bertaut. Pada awalnya ia ingin menyusul kedua orangtuanya yang berjualan buah dipasar ini, namun sepertinya ia tidak cukup hafal dimana letak kios buah orang tuanya. Jadilah ia berdiri dengan raut berfikir yang kentara. Beberapa lalu lalang orang yang melihatnya sempat berhenti sejenak untuk memekik gemas, bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang beruntung memiliki anak semanis dirinya. Hanya itu. Setelahnya mereka kembali berlalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun mengajaknya bicara, pun menolongnya sekedar mencari letak kios buah milik orang tuanya.

Merasa pusing dengan lalu lalang orang, bocah berparas manis itu melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat itu.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar saat posisinya telah menjauh dari kerumunan yang membuatnya sesak, membuatnya memelankan langkah kaki kecilnya. Ia sedikit lega dengan adanya pohon rindang disisi jalan memayungi langkahnya, membuatnya tidak begitu merasakan panasnya terik mentari.

Mata hitam bulatnya menatap sekeliling yang berupa bagunan tua namun masih terawat. Sayup-sayup, bocah kecil itu mendengar suara rintih kesakitan disebuah bagunan yang dilaluinya. Merasa penasaran, ia melangkah menuju sumber suara, yang diperkirakannya berasal dari bangunan lanjut usia didepannya yang terlihat tidak terurus.

Bangunan tua itu terlihat biasa saja, sangat sederhana. Namun aura suram yang melingkupi tempat itu membuat bocah kecil itu sedikit bergidik takut. _Aku berani._ Bocah itu merapal tanpa henti dalam hati.

Suara-suara itu makin jelas saat ia mendekat melewati rumput liar yang tingginya mencapai lutut, untuk sampai pada pintu bagunan itu.

Mempraktekan sikap sopan satun, bocah itu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. "Permisi.. adakah orang didalam?" nada bicaranya sedikit aneh saat menyebut huruf abjad d.

Ia menunggu selama sepuluh detik lamanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Pun suara yang didengarnya menghilang begitu saja.

Merasa tidak ada orang, bocah itu memutar badan. Dan ia mendapati sebuah motor mengkilap terparkir rapi, tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Enggan peduli, ia mengendikkan bahu.

Ia sudah bersiap melangkah pergi saat pekik kesakitan dari dalam bangunan kembali didengarnya.

Intuisinya mengatakan itu pertanda tidak baik. _Ada yang tidak beres disini._ Ia kembali membatin dalam hati. Tanpa membuang waktu jemari kecilnya memutar kenop pintu itu. Tidak dikunci. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia melangkah memasuki bangunan tua itu. Alisnya terangkat lucu saat ia menahan bersin, akibat dari oksigen yang dihirupnya mengandung banyak debu.

Sepi.

Memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa izin memang tindakan yang kurang ajar. Bocah itu tahu. Ibunya selalu mendidiknya dengan tutur kata lembut tentang tata krama. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, satu kali ini saja, ia menghiraukan tuturan ibunya. Ia merasa tengah memerankan sebuah cerita dongeng yang kerap kali dibawakan ibunya menjelang tidur. Seperti aksi seorang ksatria menyelamatkan puteri yang disandera oleh penyihir jahat. Ada setitik rasa bangga yang bersemanyam dalam hati kecilnya.

Tapi rasa bangga itu seketika pudar saat mata hitamnya memandang keganjilan didepannya. Berganti dengan rasa marah.

Ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan, tengah berpelukan tanpa jarak dan wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, serta pakaian terkoyak hampir telanjang. Bocah itu tak tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa, tapi dilihat dari pihak perempuan yang berteriak sakit serta tak henti menangis, maka secara lantang bocah kecil itu berteriak.

"Berhenti!"

Mata hitamnya bisa melihat tubuh mereka menegang. Lalu pemuda yang berdempet dengan perempuan itu menoleh menghadapnya—yang posisi sebelumnya membelakanginya.

 **Mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam milik laki-laki itu yang nampak tak biasa, atau.. err aneh?** —menurut pendapat bocah itu.

"Aa—" bocah kecil itu hendak bersuara, namun ia bingung apa yang harus disuarakannya, membuatnya kembali menutup rapat bibir mungilnya.

Masih tetap menoleh kearahnya, pemuda itu mundur selangkah, membuat sedikir jarak antara dirinya dan perempuan itu. Ada suara khas resleting ditutup sebelum pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya. Keringat yang bercucuran di kulit pemuda itu membuatnya nampak sangat maskulin.

"A—da apa? Kenapa ber—berhenti?" suara feminim dari perempuan itu terdengar setelah perempuan itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula sedikit menungging menghadap meja—memunggungi pemuda itu. Ia merapikan rok seragamnya yang terangkat untuk menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tak tertutup helaian benang. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap bergantian dua orang laki-laki berbeda usia didepannya.

Pemuda itu tidak begitu tertarik untuk menanggapi pertanyaan perempuan itu. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu terlihat senang dengan kemunculan bocah kecil bersurai hitam didepannya.

Pemuda itu menyisir surai hitamnya yang setengah basah menggunakan jemari tangan kanan dengan gaya elegan. "Oh, hai adik manis," sapanya dengan suara serak.

Bocah yang disapa si pemuda termanggu ditempat, 'Keren..' dan terpesona oleh ketampanan pemuda didepannya. Hanya sedetik, karena pada detik berikutnya ia memikirkan beberapa kata yang mungkin pantas dilontarkan sebagi balasan. Namun bukannya membalas sapaan remaja itu, tersadar dengan sikap pemuda itu yang dianggapnya jahat, bocah kecil itu malah berteriak lantang. "Kakak jahat! Tega sekali membuat kakak cantik disana menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Ibuku berkata bahwa pria sejati tidak akan menyakiti perempuan." Tak lupa dengan aksen cadel di huruf d.

Perempuan diruangan itu terdiam sejenak, memahami situasi. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan oleh make-up tebal yang belepotan sana-sini. "Hey dik, kau salah pa—"

Suara kekehan dari pemuda maskulin memotong perkataan perempuan itu. "Begitukah, adik manis?"

"Ya, dan itu artinya kakak bukan laki-laki sejati." ia kembali berucap tanpa ragu. "Kakak laki-laki pengecut!"

Bukannya marah akan perkataan bocah didepannya, pemuda maskulin yang mengenakan seragam sekolah hanya menyerigai. "Pemberani sekali kau ini. Kau tak takut aku memukulmu karena telah menghinaku, hmm.. adik manis?"

"Sayang, jangan dengarkan dia. Lempar saja dia keluar dan lanjutkan kegiatan kita. Aku sudah tid—"

"Diamlah, Shion." pemuda itu mendesis tajam, membuat perempuan itu membelalakkan mata, terkejut, kecewa. Ada suara –bruk- pelan saat perempuan itu jatuh terduduk diatas lantai kayu yang penuh debu, tak percaya.

Bocah kecil itu sedikit berjengit mendengarnya. "Kakak tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti itu kepada kakak cantik yang disana. Perempuan tidak seharusnya diperlakukan secara kasar." Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan hidung mungil yang berkedut—menahan marah. "Dan. . . asal kakak tahu, ya. Aku ini laki-laki sejati. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatku takut."

"Hoo. . . menarik." Pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya dan berjongkok didepan sang bocah, menyamakan tingginya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kuakui kau memang laki-laki sejati, adik manis." Ujarnya seraya menahan tawa. Pemuda itu bingung dengan anak kecil didepannya. Bocah itu bersikeras bahwa ia adalah laki-laki sejati, tidak punya rasa takut. Akan tetapi pada kenyataannya, bocah itu diam saja saat ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'adik manis'.

"Kenapa kakak tertawa? Aku serius, lho." Bocah itu berkata, bermaksud meyakinkan pemuda tampan didepannya.

Sang pemuda menyerigai tipis. "Ah, tidak. Kenapa kau manis sekali, sih. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Eh?" bocah itu mundur dua langkah. "Jangan memakanku, kakak. Dagingku pahit, tidak enak. Lebih baik kakak mencoba masakan ibuku, dijamin bakal ketagihan, deh." Katanya riang. Ia membayangkan betapa lezatnya masakan ibunya yang cantik.

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada antusias. Undangan makan, hmm?

Dua detik kemudian, sang bocah seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, tidak, tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau mengundang orang jahat seperti kakak untuk makan dirumahku." Ada nada jengkel didalamnya.

Tak memperdulikan reaksi aneh dari sang pemuda, bocah kecil itu kembali melangkah maju, melewati sang pemuda begitu saja. Langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti dua langkah didepan perempuan bersurai pirang didepannya. "Kakak cantik baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh senyuman. Ia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya membantu perempuan bernama Shion untuk berdiri. "Kakak jahat itu tidak melukai kakak cantik, benar kan?"

Shion menatap tangan kecil dihadapannya dengan dingin. Melihat senyum bocah itupun tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hatinya tercabik karena laki-laki yang amat disukainya menghentikan kegiatan yang amat diinginkannya jauh hari, hanya karena kedatangan bocah itu.

Bocah kecil itu menarik perhatian sang pemuda—pacarnya, resmi beberapa jam lalu, yang seharusnya perhatian itu diberikan hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Hanya Shion seorang.

"Brengsek!" teriaknya seraya menampik keras tangan kecil itu. Ia berdiri sendiri seraya menahan rasa ngilu yang menjalar di perut bawah serta kemaluannya. Matanya berkilat menatap bocah didepannya. "Bocah bodoh! Idiot! Memuakkan!"

Shion tidak peduli dengan mata hitam bocah itu yang membulat karena perlakuannya. Matanya menyapu liar benda disekitarnya, dan ia mendapati sebuah vas bunga berbahan kayu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Shion meraih vas itu dan mengarahkannya pada kepala kecil yang ditumbuhi surai hitam, bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan kekar telah terlebih dahulu mencengkeram tangannya, menghentikan aksinya. "Jangan kau berani menyentuhnya, apalagi memukulnya, Shion. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika hal itu terjadi." Desis sang pemilik tangan.

Shion merintih sakit dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Sosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya amat kuat, bukanlah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya selama ini. Walaupun dia seorang _play boy_ yang sering berganti pasangan, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ataupun mendengar pacarnya berlaku kasar terhadap perempuan. Ia seorang _gentleman,_ tidak pernah berlaku kasar hingga menimbulkan luka fisik, tapi tidak untuk luka mental—patah hati lebih tepatnya. Tidak pernah membentak dan mendesis tajam pada perempuan. Tapi bayangan dalam kepala Shion hancur dalam sekejap saat pemuda pujaan hatinya membentaknya, dan memperlakukan kasar seperti saat ini, bahkan mengancam akan membunuhnya. Seharusnya, saat ini dirinya akan merasakan hal yang paling diimpikannya, melakukannya—berbagi kehagatan dengan pujaan hatinya. Memberikan kehormatannya pada laki-laki itu. Ya—hampir. Tapi belum. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah. Dan ini semua pasti karena ulah bocah ingusan itu.

Sang bocah menatap kosong pada pemuda-pemudi didepannya. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat bagaimana raut wajah mengerikan dari perempuan itu, yang hampir saja memukulnya, melukai kepalanya. Dia tak lagi mendengarkan bagaimana mereka yang kini saling membentak marah. Ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya, dan menangis tanpa suara.

Hal yang pasti terjadi untuk ukuran seorang bocah yang tidak pernah dibentak sekalipun.

Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara –plak- lalu suara aneh yang tidak diketahuinya disusul suara –bruk- didepannya. Ia tak lagi memberikan atensi.

Dia menyesali tindakannya yang kabur dari penjagaan kakak laki-lakinya, berniat untuk menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke pasar. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia malah berada disini. Menangis.

"Hei," suara serak khas laki-laki menyapa pendengarannya. Ada sebuah belaian pelan dipucuk kepalanya yang membuatnya mendongak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia adalah sang pemuda. Sedang tersenyum kepadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Dengan wajah sembab oleh air mata, ia menatap sayu pemuda dihadapannya. Bocah kecil itu tidak menjawab, namun malah menerjang maju—menghambur kepelukan pemuda itu. Tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang asing yang baru ditemuinya.

Dalam dekapan pemuda itu, hanya ada rasa aman dan terlindungi yang melingkupi bocah manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin sore kala itu membelai surai hitam mereka dengan lembut. Dua anak manusia beda usia yang tengah duduk manis dipinggir danau telihat menikmatinya. Suara gesekan daun seolah menjadi melodi yang merdu, membuat mereka sedikit enggan membuka suara.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" yang berusia jauh lebih tua membuka suara, membuat bocah kecil yang duduk disampingnya mengalihkan wajah menatapnya.

Bocah itu hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, merasa sedikit lega. "Tidak semua perempuan itu baik-baik seperti ibumu. Kau bisa menjumpai banyak perempuan diluar sana, yang berlaku kasar seperti Shion tadi. Dia bahkan hampir melukaimu, tapi aku lega kau baik-baik saja adik manis."

Menatap bola mata hitam bulat didepannya, sang pemuda merasa ada sesuatu desakan dalam dirinya untuk memilikinya, mengkalim bocah manis itu agar menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya, selamanya.

Mencoba menahan diri, pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan, menatap hamparan air danau.

"Kaka—"

"Panggil aku 'onii-sama' adik manis." Celetuk sang pemuda, berniat main-main. Ia ingin tahu apakah bocah manis itu menurutinya ataupun melontarkan kalimat protes. Semua orang Jepang tahu jika suffix '-sama' hanya berlaku pada orang yang dihormati, disegani setengah mati. Bocah itu tadi melihatnya menyakiti Shion—menurut pandangan bocah itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ada rasa hormat yang ditujukan bocah itu padanya.

"O—onii-sama. . ."

Dan suatu kebohongan bila pemuda itu tidak merasakan bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara cicit malu bocah itu. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Astaga! Teriak pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Onii-sama," bocah itu berkata lagi, lebih lantang dan seulas senyum manis dibibir mungilnya. Wajahnya berseri dan mata hitamnya berbinar gembira. Senyuman paling cantik yang pernah dilihat remaja laki-laki. Seketika jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, membuatnya sulit hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara. ". . . terimakasih."

Cepat-cepat sang pemuda mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum menerkam bocah manis disampingnya. Ia masih bocah. Rapal pemuda berparas tampan dan menawan itu dalam hati.

"Onii-sama mungkin benar. Lain kali, aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati bila bertemu seorang perempuan."

"Hmm,"

"A—apakah.. kejahatan kak Shion. . . yang mem—membuat oni-sama menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis? Karena dendam kah?" si bocah bertanya dengan kerutan dikening, sedikit tak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

Hening.

Perlahan suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari sang pemuda. Ia tidak menyangka jika adik manis disampingnya ini terlalu polos untuk ukuran anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun. Tidak ingin mengotori pola fikir si bocah kecil dengan hal-hal berbau dewasa, maka iapun menjawab dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan. "Ya. . . ya, bisa jadi begitu. Pagi tadi Shion menghampiriku, dan ia memaksaku untuk menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku. Sebenarnya aku menolak, tapi dia memaksa. Jadi aku fikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hingga siang tadi Shion mengajakku kencan, dan ia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke bangunan tua tadi. Aku diseret masuk, dan dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan. Maka dari itu aku membuatnya menangis agar dia tidak meminta macam-macam padaku." itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Itulah kejadian mengapa dirinya hampir melakukan tindakan tak senonoh dengan Shion di bangunan tua tadi. Shion yang meminta—memaksa lebih tepatnya. Shion memang perempuan cantik, tapi dirinya tidak tertarik.

Dia merasa sangat beruntung dengan kedatangan bocah itu. Karena berkatnya semua itu belum terjadi.

Pemuda itu tahu jika bocah disampingnya tidak memahami semua perkataannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang hanya seorang bocah yang berusia kurang lebih sembilan tahun.

"Ibuku berkata bahwa dendam itu bukanlah hal baik untuk dirasakan. Ataupun dibalaskan." Ia mengingat setiap perkataan ibunya dengan baik.

"Sudahlah, adik manis. Jangan bahas Shion lagi. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan tentang kita berdua."

"Baiklah," katanya sedikit tak rela, karena masih banyak pesan-pesan yang ia sampaikan pada pemuda itu, ingin mengguruinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu, lho." Katanya sang pemuda. "Masa kita sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing. Pepatah mengatakan, tak kenal maka tak sayang." Mata hitamnya yang nampak aneh melirik jahil kearah si bocah. "Atau jangan-jangan.. kamu memang lebih suka jika aku memanggilmu 'adik manis'?" tambahnya, menekankan suaranya pada dua kata yang terakhir.

Mata bulat si bocah memandang sang pemuda dengan kedipan polos. "E—eeeh?" semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi gembil si bocah hingga telinga. "A—aku tidak manis! Aku ini tampan, onii-sama!" kesalnya.

Ah. Baru sadar rupanya. Batin sang pemuda, menyerigai. "Baiklah. Wahai adik kecil yang tampan, siapakah namamu? Pfttt—"

Ada nada jahil serta suara tawa yang diatahan dalam pertanyaan itu, membuat wajah si kecil semakin merah padam. "Huh." Ia membuang muka, enggan menatap manik sang pemuda.

"Ah, hei. Kau marah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku bukan laki-laki pemarah."

"Aku sangat beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan calon tidak pemarah sepertimu. Jadi, siapa namamu, adik kecil?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." bocah bernama Sasuke itu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya kearah sang pemuda.

Pemuda bersurai hitam menyambut ulurang tangan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tampan. ". . . panggil aku onii-sama. Senang bisa mendapatkan calon sepertimu, Suke-chan."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. "Onii-sama curang, tidak menyebutkan nama. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan namaku pada onii-sama." Ia menarik tangannya dari tautan tangan besar sang pemuda tampan. "Dan lagi, apa itu yang dimaksud calon oleh onii-sama?"

"Hmm. Calon pendamping hidupku tentu saja. Memang apa lagi?"

"Ca—calon pemdamping hi—hidup? Apa itu?" Sasuke membeo penuh tanya.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku kelak." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan enteng.

"I…—istri?" Sasuke kecil semakin bingung mendengar kata yang asing ditelinganya. "Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menggeleng pasrah, menyerah untuk mengetahui arti dibalik kata 'istri'.

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum—menyerigai—tipis mendengarnya. "Yeah, kelak kau akan tahu, Suke-chan~"

"Ta—tapi aku—"

Jari telunjuk panjang berada tepat didepan bibir mungil Sasuke, otomatis menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersuara. **"Stt. Cukup katakan 'ya', dan kita berdua sepakat. Aku akan mati bunuh diri jika kau menolaknya."**

 **Sasuke kecil tak pernah tahu jika sebuah tatapan mata hitam mengkilat yang menyamai mata boneka itu bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya seketika**. Tapi disudut hati kecilnya, ada rasa senang yang membuncah didalamnya. "—ya." Ucap Sasuke kecil tanpa sadar.

"Janji?" jari kelingking si pemuda teracung didepan wajah Sasuke, dan tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk jari kelingking lain yang berukuran jauh lebih mungil menggapainya, menautkan jari kelingking keduanya.

"Ya, aku janji."

Saat itu, tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah benang merah telah mengikat mereka.

Walaupun suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari mereka memberikan hatinya pada orang lain, kenyataan bahwa benang merah berpelindung emas menautkan mereka—

—tak akan pernah bisa putus, sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Sasuke kecil dan pemuda itu semakin erat dari hari kehari. Pemuda itu bahkan dikenal baik oleh seluruh keluarga Sasuke. Kepriadiannya sopan—yang diketahui keluarga Sasuke, membuat mereka bisa dengan mudah menyukainya. Minus kakak Sasuke—Itachi, yang terkadang ribut karena masalah sepele menyangkut apapun tentang Sasuke. Dan pertikaian kecil antara kedua pemuda itu, akan menghasilkan tawa renyah dari bibir Sasuke.

Mereka tidak tahu—minus Itachi, jika onii-samanya memiliki sifat jahil dan suka seenaknya. Dia akan tersenyum mengejek kepada Sasuke saat mereka berdua melakukan sebuah permainan, dan Sasuke keluar sebagai pihak yang kalah. Biasanya disaat seperti itu Sasuke akan cemberut, suka memalingkan muka, dan susah diajak bicara, membuat sang pemuda menjadi kebingungan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Sasuke seperti semula. Butuh waktu lama memang, karena Sasuke sangat kebal dengan yang namanya rayuan. Karena sang pemuda tak ingin melihat sisi itu lagi dari Sasuke kecil, bisa dipastikan bahwa dipermainan selanjutnya Sasuke yang akan menang—pemuda itu sengaja mengalah, catat itu.

Hanya ada satu hal yang cukup membuat Sasuke kesal. Seluruh keluarganya mengetahui nama pemuda itu, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sasuke pernah bertanya dengan orang tuanya maupun pamannya, tapi mereka berkata bahwa belum saatnya. Pun ketika dirinya bertanya kepada Itachi, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah senyum misterius dari pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah bulan ketiga, dimana pemuda itu telah menjadi teman sepermainan Sasuke sejak insiden dibangunan tua.

"Jangan selingkuh, ne, Suke-chan?"

Dan itu adalah hari dimana pemuda bergelar onii-sama menghilang. Hanya ada pesan singkat yang disampaikan pemuda itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku pasti kembali, menjemputmu. Aku janji."

Serta sebuah kotak persegi panjang, berisi sebuah liontin berbandul kristal biru. Dan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna kuning abu.

Sasuke kecil tak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa menangis sekeras itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika dia benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu pendamping hidupnya, dia pasti kembali padamu, Sasuke. Percayalah pada onii-samamu." Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan ibunya.

* * *

 _._

 _'_ _Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti mati._

 _Melihat keadaanku yang tak suci lagi—yang bahkan tanpa kusadari, dia pasti bunuh diri._

 _Dan aku akan melihat tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku, tepat didepan pintu rumahku._

 _Aku.. telah ternoda._

 _Maafkan aku, Oni-sama.._

 _Maafkan aku.._ _'_

 _._

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa disaat seperti ini, ingatan tentang dirinya dan onii-samanya terbayang. Dia sangat menyesal karena raut wajah onii-samanya tidak diingatnya. Yang diketahuinya, sosok onii-samanya sangat tampan dan maskulin.

Mengingatnya, Sasuke merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat kurang ajar. Memergoki orang yang hendak bercinta?! Yang benar saja!

Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya kala itu sangat polos. Maklum, usianya baru menginjak sembilan tahun. Tapi sekarang Sasuke telah dewasa. Usianya bahkan sudah mencapai delapan belas tahun. Dia juga mendapat nilai plus dalam pelajaran bilogi. Jadi dia tahu hal apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

Sasuke sungguh menyesali tindakan bodohnya sewaktu kecil dulu. Tapi.. jika tidak begitu, berarti Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan onii-samanya, kan?

Sasuke hanya berharap jika perempuan—Sasuke lupa siapa namanya—yang hendak digauli onii-samanya tidak menaruh dendam padanya.

Yah—semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Perut yang masih rata itu dirabanya, masih tidak percaya bahwa kini ada sebuah nyawa dalam perutnya. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Bukan pertanyaan tentang 'mengapa aku hamil?' yang membebani Sasuke. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, Sasuke memang mengharapkan dirinya akan bisa mengandung benih dari onii-samanya kelak ketika mereka sudah menikah.

Akan tetapi, pertanyaan tentang 'siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?' ialah yang membuat fikirannya terasa berputar.

Sekarang, ia tengah mengandung benih dari seseorang yang-entah-siapa, bukan dari onii-samanya yang tak kunjung menjemputnya.

Sasuke merasa menjadi seorang yang kotor sekarang. Sasuke tahu jika dirinya tidak berkhianat kepada onii-samanya, dia juga tidak selingkuh—menurut kesadarannya. Tapi apakah itu masih berlaku jika bukti nyata itu kini tengah tumbuh dalam perutnya?

Sasuke tak habis fikir. Pria –tentu saja- mana yang tega menggarap tubuhnya, tanpa seizin dirinya dan pemiliknya, serta dibawah kesadarannya? Sasuke tak pernah ingat pernah menenggak setetespun minuman beralkhohol yang membuat kesadarannya memudar, hingga memudahkan seseorang untuk menyentuhnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Jadi…—siapa?!

"Uchiha.."

Sebuah suara yang khas itu sedikit membuat tubuh linglung Sasuke berjengit kaget. "Sensei—" lirihnya, menatap kosong pada netra biru Naruto.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan dengan nada tajam—seperti biasanya, membuat Sasuke mengerjab.

Ingatan Sasuke tentang Naruto yang rela terjaga semalaman demi menunggunya sadarkan diri—tempo hari diapartemen Naruto setelah memakan sushi, membuat dada Sasuke seolah dihimpit bongkahan batu.

"—Sensei.." Mata hitam bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tanpa kata Sasuke menerjang maju dan menghambur kepelukannya, mencengkram erat punggung kokohnya, terisak didada bidang senseinya.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika apa yang dirasakannya dalam dekapan Naruto, itu sangat mirip dengan kejadian sembilan tahun silam dalam dekapan onii-samanya, yaitu; perasaan aman dan terlindungi.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan santai menuju ruangannya ketika netra birunya melihat Sasuke berjalan terseok.

Keadaannya persis seperti mayat berjalan.

Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikan mahasiswa lain yang memanggil-manggil namanya, genit. Melihat lebih detail, netra birunya mendapati tangan putih yang dibalut kemeja biru muda tengah menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Serta tangan lainnya yang bebas menggenggam map berwarna merah.

Wajahnya nampak sembab dan matanya memerah, membuat Naruto menyimpulkan jika bocah itu pasti baru saja menangis. Ah, cengeng sekali dia. Batin Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menimang apakah ia perlu menghampiri Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi menilik kembali keadaan Sasuke, maka Naruto pun berganti arah dan menghampirinya. Sedikitnya, pria pirang itu sedikit khawatir bila tubuh kecil Sasuke ambruk ditengah jalan.

"Uchiha.." sapanya.

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ia memalingkan wajah menghadap sumber suara. "Sensei—" lirihnya, linglung.

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika mata hitam Sasuke balas menatap dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya ada hal apa yang membuat pemuda manis bersifat ramah dan berpendirian kuat seperti Sasuke menjadi sosok yang menyerupai raga tanpa jiwa. "Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit lembut. Menghadapi keadaan seseorang yang nampak terguncang jiwanya—seperti Sasuke saat ini, memanglah dibutuhkan tutur kata yang lemah lembut. Tapi memang dasar sifat aslinya keras, maka jangan heran bila suaranya tetap terdengar tajam, apalagi bagi orang yang memiliki indra pendengaran sensitif seperti Sasuke.

"—Sensei.." lagi, dia memanggil Naruto, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya perubahan pada mata hitamnya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Oh, jangan lagi—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Batin —harap— Naruto, dalam hati tentunya.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat Sasuke menghambur kepelukannya tanpa permisi. Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis dari Sasuke, juga rasa basah pada kain kemeja yang melapisi dadanya. Yakin seratus persen jika harapannya tidak terkabul.

Menghela nafas, Naruto hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Dasar bocah bodoh. Kau ini tetap merepotkan, ya, Sasuke?" walau berkata demikian, Naruto tetap membalas pelukannya.

Tangan besar itu mengelus punggung sempit Sasuke sepelan dan selembut mungkin—sadar bahwa apapun hal yang menyangkut Sasuke akan membuatnya menjadi tak biasa, kaku istilahnya.

Naruto tidak lagi memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya. Hanya seulas senyum amat tipis yang terukir di bibir pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik dada bidang Naruto, Sasuke hanya terisak seraya menahan senyum mendengar cemoohan senseinya. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa, namun ia tak kuasa.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum dalam tangisnya merasakan belaian lembut tangan kekar dipunggungnya.

Sejenak, biarkanlah Sasuke melupakan tentang kehamilannya.

* * *

-tbc.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ya Tuhan! Fic macam apa ini?! T_T**

 **Maaf jelek, juga** **porsi cast Naruto yang sedikit sekali, diakhir chapter lagi. Haduh, sorry. Eh—ngak sorry, ding! XD Soalnya di chap depan, di sebagian part akan saya buat dengan sudut pandang Naruto mengenai Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini tentang spoiler chapter kemarin. Kenapa jadi terlihat GaaSasu?! Gyaa! Habisnya, saya rasa Gaara itu cocok sekali menjadi sahabat tapi mesrah-nya Sasuke di plot fic ini. Yah—walaupun ditolak. Maklum—Sasuke kan udah punya calon pengantin :p**

 **.**

 **Dan juga tentang flashback-nya Sasuke dan seseorang(yang disebut onii-sama). Nah loh, ada yang kurang ngeh? Sorry kalo gajeness. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **Membuat Naruto cemburu dengan pasangan GaaSasu dan NejiSasu? Mungkin iya, tapi belum untuk sekarang. Tapi kalau NejiSasu dan SasuSaku, di chapter depan akan ada(maybe).**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku jadi friendship? Di akhir cerita pasti iya. Tapi di awal pertemuan mereka, tidak deh. Membuat tokoh Sakura yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke itu sudah sangat pasaran, benar? #Iya! Tapi di fic ini, saya juga ingin buat Naruto cemburu dengan pair itu. Tapi yang ngak suka pair itu tenag aja. Disini itu Sasuke memiliki sedikit trauma dengan perempuan(Ingat tentang flashback Shion dan Sasuke?), dan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke hanya memiliki teman laki-laki hingga saat ini :p Romens mereka (Sakura) tidak akan kentara kok #tehehe**

 **.**

 **Kalau ceritanya kaya gini—cinta segi banyak (?), adakah reader yang mengharapkan ini fic happy end? #Lupakan.**

 **.**

 **Err—ada yang kurang paham atau bingung? Silahkan tanya. Di chapter depan pasti saya jawab ^_^**

 **Terimakasih kepada reader yang telah mendukung saya :)))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review for update** **faster** **!**

 **Thank you**

 **Sign: SuzyOnix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kenapa!

Mobil keluaran terbaru yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah keramaian kota Tokyo. Tidak mengurangi kefokusannya dalam mengemudi, sesekali netra birunya melirik kearah Sasuke yang tertidur disamping kemudinya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto segera menarik Sasuke menuju parkiran, disaat pandangan para mahasiswa lain serasa menelanjanginya. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu sebentar didalam mobilnya, sementara dirinya pergi ke ruangannya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas penting yang harus diselesaikankannya hari ini.

Ia berjanji akan mengantar Sasuke pulang—nantinya. Dan merupakan suatu kepuasan bagi Naruto, saat Sasuke memberikan respon positif, walaupun hanya sekedar anggukan samar.

Naruto merasa sedikit beruntung saat ia kembali kemobilnya, Sasuke justru telah tertidur lelap. Mungkin karena kelelahan—batin Naruto waktu itu.

Pria bersurai pirang itu menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika telah sampai di tempat yang diinginkannya. Meraih selembar tisu basah tak jauh darinya, Naruto menggunakan tisu itu untuk mengelap wajah Sasuke yang nampak lembab pasca menangis. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyingkap poni Sasuke yang setengah basah akibat keringat.

Naruto merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan cuping telinga Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar masih bocah, Sasuke." Bisiknya, tak lupa dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi gembil Sasuke. Kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis mendengar Sasuke menggeleng seraya bergumam kecil dalam tidur lelapnya.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang nampak segar dari sebelumnya, membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap wajah manisnya.

Map merah yang berada dipangkuan Sasuke membuat salah satu alis pirangnya terangkat—penasaran. Merealisasikan keinginannya membaca entah-apa yang membuat Sasuke hingga sedemikian rupa, Naruto pun dengan berani mengambilnya dan membaca deretan kata didalamnya—tanpa terkecuali.

Senyum kecil yang sebelumnya masih tersungging dibibir penuh Naruto, kini pudar begitu saja. Raut wajahnya begitu datar, tanpa secuilpun emosi yang nampak. Namun disisi lain, rahangnya mengeras tak kentara, menahan emosi.

Ia melempar map itu kebelakang, tak peduli. Dan ia keluar dengan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghimpit pernafasannya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengerjab terganggu akibat suara –brak- keras, khas suara pintu mobil yang dibanting.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Naruto (c) MK**

 **NaruSasu!**

 **Warning; BL! Mpreg! Typo(s)! Death Chara!  
**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih kepada para pembaca, dan pe-review fic saya yang satu ini #DeepBow**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pria pirang itu mendesah berat saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang tak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Netra birunya mengamati sekeliling yang entah mengapa terlihat lumayan lenggang. Mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, tangannya bergerak membuka tutup minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.

Naruto tengah meneguk soda dingin digenggaman tangannya ketika sebuah tepukan ringan menghampiri bahunya.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa sebuah suara berat disampingnya.

Menoleh kesumber suara, Naruto mendapati pria tinggi dengan surai pirang—namun lebih gelap dari miliknya, tengah tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Paman," ujarnya.

Pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang nampak masih sangat muda itu terkekeh kecil mendengar suara Naruto yang menyerupai bisikan. "Kurasa ini kali pertama aku melihatmu selayu ini, Naruto. Biar kutebak.. ada masalah dikampus, hmm?" katanya seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto.

Enggan bicara, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya—bosan.

Dahi pria bernama lengkap Dan Senju itu menyernyit tak suka. "Hey, kau mengacuhkanku." Katanya kesal.

"Terserah." Respon Naruto tak peduli. Ia kembali mengenggak minuman soda dingin ditangannya, sekedar untuk mendinginkan emosinya yang mendadak meluap tak terkendali.

Menghela nafas dengan sifat Naruto yang tidak biasa, pria itu kemudian berujar, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Naruto. Menjadi dosen itu sungguh merepotkan. Demi iblis yang merasuki jiwa ibu dan kakakmu, Naruto! Kau bahkan masih mengajar beberapa hari dikampus, dan kau telah sukses stress berat." Pria itu menggeleng hiperbolis.

"Ini urusanku. Paman tidak perlu ikut campur." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Mata pria dewasa itu membulat, kaget dengan perkataan dingin yang terlontar dari bibir keponakannya. Dia sungguh bersikap tak biasa—fikir Dan Senju. Walaupun sifatnya sedikit kasar dan pemberontak, tapi Dan sangat tahu bahwa keponakannya itu tidak mungkin mengacuhkan orang lain, apalagi bersifat dingin macam orang tak punya hati. Mungkin itu pernah terjadi, tapi itu—dulu. Sudah lama sekali. "Haah.. ya sudahlah," desahnya, berusaha memaklumi. Ia melirik penunjuk waktu dipergelangan tangan kirinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Waktu untuk istirahat makan siang cepat sekali, sih." Gerutunya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya seraya menoleh kearah Naruto. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumah. Cho selalu menanyakanmu, lho."

"Kalau anakmu merindukanmu, seharusnya kau yang mengajaknya ketempatku. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot kerumahmu?" Naruto mengerling sinis kearah pamannya.

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya, yang Naruto yakini benar-benar tidak gatal. "Uhm—gimana ya. Kau tahu sifat bibimu itu kan. Tsuna-chan terlalu overprotektif terhadap anak kami—Cho Senju, apalagi dengan banyaknya berita mengenai penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya.. aku selalu kesulitan jika ingin mengajak Cho jalan-jalan keluar. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti tidak dapat jatah—hmm.. kau pasti tahu apa maksudku." Ujarnya panjang lebar, disertai seulas senyum kikuk, nampak miris di netra biru Naruto.

"Hmm.." Naruto hanya bergumam menggapi. Sudah hafal betul sifat Tsunade—bibinya, jika menyangkut Cho—anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

Mengangguk singkat, pria itu berujar santai seraya melangkah pergi. "Well.. See ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kuuun~!"

Naruto hendak berjalan keluar dari gedung besar-pusat perbelanjaan kota Tokyo-, berharap bocah itu sudah bangun dan lekas mengajaknya makan siang sebelum mengantarkannya pulang. Namun suara melengking manis-manis yang memanggil namanya membuatnya memutar bola mata—bosan. Hafal benar dengan siapa pemilik suara itu.

Inginnya ia kambali melangkah dan menghindari si pemilik suara. Namun belum juga kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah, sepasang tangan telanjang yang digantungi berbagai tas kertas memeluk lengan atasnya erat-erat.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Hyuga!" Naruto berkata dingin. Ia menyentak kasar tangan perempuan bernama Hinata Hyuga itu.

"Tidak mau! Naruto-kun pasti akan pergi lagi." Bibir yang dipoles gincu mahal itu menggerucut—sebal karena setiap bertemu, Naruto pasti mengacuhkannya.

Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu, Hinata justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Naruto merasa geram serta muak disaat perempuan itu dengan berani menggesekkan dadanya ke lengan atasnya, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan gumpalan daging besar didada perempuan Hyuga itu.

"Lepaskan, bitch!" geram Naruto murka.

Kelopak mata beriris violet milik Hinata menyipit tajam, merasa terhina. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap kukuh memeluk lengan atas Naruto. Tidak begitu dengan tas kertas ditangannya yang diantara penyok sana-sini. "Aku bukan jalang. Tubuhku hanya untukmu, Naruto-kun. Hatiku, jiwaku, semuanya hanya untukmu. Aku bahkan masih perawan. Kau bisa membuktikannya kapan saja." Hinata tahu jika apa perbuatannya serta perkataannya amat memalukan. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah cinta mati dengan pria tampan nan maskulin bernama Namikaze Naruto didepannya ini.

Naruto menyerigai remeh dan merendahkan. "Bukan jalang katamu? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini adalah perilaku wanita jalang, Hyuga. Perilaku wanita rendahan, murahan. Dan aku pun menganggap kau sebagai salah satunya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada cemooh. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang berkata demikian. Perilaku perempuan itu sungguh membuatnya muak. Ditambah dengan emosinya yang saat ini berada dibawah garis normal, jangan heran jika suku kata yang dikeluarkannya berupa makian dan hinaan tak bermutu. Yah—Naruto memang butuh pelampiasan. Dan perempuan itu sangat beruntung karena telah menjadi objek yang tepat sebagai tempat pelampiasan emosinya.

"Ap—apa?!" iris vilolet Hinata membulat—terkejut dengan hinaan Naruto. Hinata tahu pasti jika hal ini akan terjadi, tapi sedikitnya ia berharap Naruto akan mengapresiasi usahanya walaupun hanya berupa beberapa suku kata. Perempuan yang menyandang marga Hyuga itu mundur dua langkah. Perempuan yang selalu menyebut dirinya wanita terhormat, namun tidak pada kenyataan—hanya khusus pada Naruto, menatap netra biru Naruto dengan murka.

"Tidak tahukan kau, jika aku merendahkan harga diriku agar kau tertarik, Naruto-kun?" Kata Hinata. Tangannya terayun, mengarah pada pipi kanan Naruto sebagai sasarannya.

PLAAKK!

"Tidak tahukah kau, jika aku hanya wanita biasa yang terkadang sakit dan menangis saat kau campakkan, Naruto-kun?!" Tetesan bening dari pelupuk mata violet Hinata mengalir dengan derasnya. Pipi kiri adalah sasaran Hinata selanjutnya.

PLAAK!

Tamparan kedua cukup keras, bahkan Naruto hingga mundur satu langkah kebelakang, serta sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya tanpa maksud lain.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Naruto-kun! Gara-gara kau aku jadi seperti ini! Mencintaimu sungguh menyakitkan! Kau bisa mengataiku rendahan, tapi tidak dengan cinta tulusku, Naruto-kun!" tangan berkulit putih itu terangkat kembali, hendak menampar pipi kanan Naruto untuk yang kedua kali. Namun, tepat sebelum tangannya mengenai pipi yang dibalut kulit sewarna tan milik Naruto, seseorang menghadangnya.

PLAAK!

—Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, bersiap untuk menerima tamparan selanjutnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya, didepannya, membuat emosi yang baru saja sedikit padam kini tersulut kembali.

"Ouch—ittai!"

Dan tamparan ketiga yang dilayangkan Hinata untuk Naruto—yang bisa dipastikan jauh lebih sakit dari tamparan yang sebelumnya karena Hinata melakukannya jauh lebih kuat disertai luapan rasa emosinya, mengenai pipi gembil yang dibalut kulit putih sewarna salju. Dalam sekejab, Hinata bahkan bisa melihat ada bekas kemerahan di pipi putih itu. Hinata menganga tak percaya dengan tindakan gila entah–siapa.

Dan disaat situasi seperti ini, Naruto sungguh berharap sepasang mata hitam milik seorang salah satu penghuni pusat perbelanjaan ini tidak sedang menawasinya.

Shit. Memang seharusnya Naruto tidak berada disini, apalagi ada Sasuke disampingnya.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Ia segera menangkap tubuh mungil Sasuke yang terhuyung kebelakang akibat tamparan keras dari Hinata.

"Cukup. Jangan menyakitinya, kumohon.." rintih Sasuke seraya memegangi pipinya yang membekas merah. Tubuhnya telah bergetar sedemikian rupa.

Netra biru Naruto melebar tak percaya dengan tindakan heroik Sasuke beberapa detik barusan. Perlu diketahui, Naruto memang sengaja tidak menghindar ataupun melawan. Naruto sadar diri jika kata yang ditujukannya pada Hinata sungguh keterlaluan. Sebuah pesan tentang 'tidak boleh kasar terhadap perempuan' muncul dalam memori ingatannya. Maka dari itu Naruto membiarkan Hinata berbuat semaunya. Menamparnya, memukulnya, Naruto bahkan tidak peduli jika dirinya terluka akibat perbuatan Hinata. Namun jika perempuan itu menyakiti Sasuke—

"—Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada Hinata, berang setengah mampus. "Dasar jalang! Murahan!" Naruto menyumpah serapah apa–saja yang ada diotaknya.

"Mau berdandan secantik apapun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu, Hyuga!" katanya, dingin. "Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku, sekecil apapun itu. Asa—"

"Sensei—hentikan," bisik Sasuke.

"Diam, Sasuke!" desisnya. "Biarkan aku bicara hingga membuat otak udang perempuan Hyuga itu paham maksudku." Walau mendesis sedemikian rupa didekat cuping telinga Sasuke, sedikitpun pria pirang itu tidak mengecilkan suaranya—bermaksud agar perempuan didepannya itu bisa mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

Mata biru jernih yang berpendar penuh emosi. "Aku sungguh tidak butuh cintamu, Hyuga. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menduakan istriku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jauhi aku jika kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi jika rasa itu sudah hilang, datanglah kembali padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu sebagai sahabatku." menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin, Naruto pun menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang nampak dipaksakan. "Kau pantas bersanding dengan pria lain yang lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Naruto pun berlalu dari hadapan Hinata, dengan tangan kokohnya yang ia gunakan untuk memapah jalan Sasuke yang sedikit sempoyongan.

"—siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, Naruto-kun?"

Dan meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan lirih dari bibir bergincu mahal milik Hinata. Pertanyaan yang tidak akan terjawabkan sebelum waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berlaga sok heroik, eh?" Naruto mengusap bekas merah dipipi gembil Sasuke akibat tamparan perempuan itu beberapa menit lalu, menggunakan kapas yang sebelumnya telah dibasahi menggunakan air dingin.

"Aish—sakit, sensei.." keluh Sasuke meringis sakit. "Lagipula, kenapa sensei tidak melawan. Ah` setidaknya, seharusnya sensei menghindar bukan? Jika—aish! Pelan-pelan sensei! Sakit tahu!" bibir mungil Sasuke sibuk mendumel tanpa arti. _Ditolong bukannya makasih, malah diceramahin. Aish, menyebalkan sekali!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, pipimu bagian sini merah sekali! Mungkin akan membiru jika tidak segera dikompres. Jadi, diam dan tahanlah." Kulit Sasuke sangat putih sewarna salju, jadinya warna merah bekas tamparan itu membekas sangat kentara.

"Kenapa.. sensei peduli?" Sasuke tiba-tiba tersulut emosi. "Lagipula sensei sudah punya calon istri. Seharusnya saat ini sensei tengah bersamanya—menemaninya." Celetuk Sasuke, tanpa sadar diri.

Oh, bagus sekali.

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya sesaat setelah perkataan itu terlontar. Pun dengan gerakan tangan Naruto yang tengah mengompres sebelah pipi gembil Sasuke menggunakan air dingin, terhenti seketika. Sasuke baru menyadari jika perkataannya membuat Naruto, err—menyinggungnya mungkin? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Lagipula, kenapa dirinya harus tersulut emosi? Marah karena diceramahi? Atau mungkin marah karena Naruto sudah punya calon istri?

Hening.

Ruang sempit dalam mobil mewah Naruto hanya diisi oleh suara dengung air condisioner yang menyala.

Suasana itu nampak sangat canggung, Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendapati atmosfer ruang sempit itu jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bibir mungil sewarna buah persik itu terbuka—hendak berbicara sekedar untuk memecah keheningan menyesakkan itu, namun gerakan lembut diatas kulit pipi gembilnya itu membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Masih belum merespon, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan intensitas hati-hati yang tinggi.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Naruto beberapa menit kemudian seraya membereskan tisu berserta menutup air dingin dalam kemasan botol tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mungkin ada benarnya, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dibawah desah nafasnya. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan melengkungkan punggungnya pada jok mobil yang ia singgahi.

Tak pelak, Naruto yang menyahuti perkataannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega. Itu pertanda baik, man. "Lalu kenapa sensei ada disini—bersamaku? Bukankah seharusnya calon suami-istri itu selalu bersama menjelang pernikahan mereka." Sasuke menyahut, dengan nada jauh lebih pelan—hampir menyerupai bisikan. Walau ada rasa takut, ia selalu ingin tahu. Apalagi jika menyangkut pria itu.

Mengobrol dengan Naruto-sensei memang membutuhkan ketelitian tinggi. Satu yang Sasuke tahu tentang kesopanan dalam mengobrol bersama orang lain; jangan sampai salah bicara hingga menyinggungnya.

Tanpa memandang matanya, Naruto merespon balik. "Begitukah menurut pendapatmu tentang 'pasangan yang akan menikah'?" sebuah senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibir penuh Naruto. "Well, pendapat orang itu berbeda-beda, Sasuke. Yang terpenting jalinan itu ada, mau seberapa jauh jaraknya, kurasa itu bukan masalah." Katanya—cukup bijak dalam pendengaran sensitive Sasuke.

Hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, atau memang benar jika pria itu berkata dengan bahasa _gentle_?

"Tapi, jika kau memang penasaran dengan calon istriku, aku akan berbaik hati memberitahukanmu."

Ada sebuah senyum mencemooh yang diperlihatkan Naruto kepadanya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi. "Kujawab iya." katanya tanpa berfikir dua kali.

"Dan bagaimanakah dia?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke selama tiga detik lamanya sebelum memandang lurus kedepan. "Parasnya manis, hidungnya bangir plus mungil, dan bibirnya selalu merona alami bagaikan buah persik. Wajahnya selalu merona merah hingga telinga, yang selalu membuatku gemas ingin menggigit pipi gembilnya. Kulitnya bersih, dan rambutnya unik dengan warna hitam malam. Tubuhnya kecil—nyaman sekali saat kupeluk—" dan pandangan Naruto pun menerawang sedemikian jauhnya. Membayangkan sosok calon istrinya yang begitu sempurna. Tersenyum lugu kearahnya ketika menyambut kepulangannya. Ada sosok mungil dalam dekapan sosok calon istrinya, dan Naruto pastikan bahwa dirinya akan menghujani dua sosok yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya itu dengan kecupan penuh sayang. Naruto membayangkannya, berharap mimpi kecilnya akan segera terealisasi. Ia menginginkan hal itu, sangat.

Tanpa sadar jika perkataannya membuat hati Sasuke nyeri. ' _Dia begitu sempurna—sangat, sangat sempurna. Aku mungkin kalah jauh darinya. dan juga—tunggu! Kenapa aku berfikir demikian? Memangnya aku mencalonkan diri menjadi istrinya? Huh, dasar Sasuke bodoh. Ingatlah, kau juga sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup, Sasuke. Ta-tapi—benih diperutku ini…'_ Sasuke menggeleng dengan air muka keruh. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya kembali—menyimak deskripsi yang diberikan senseinya.

"— Bibirnya merah cantik sewarna buah persik, pipinya—"

"Tunggu," Sasuke memotong perkataan senseinya dengan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. "Sensei sudah menyebut bagian bibirnya dua kali." Hidung mungilnya berkedut menahan kekesalan.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto mendengus sebelum menjawab dengan bahasa kelewat santai. "Yah-pokoknya dia sangat sempurna. Lagipula dia memang manis sekali, sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk selalu menerkamnya kapan saja."

"Ugh—" Sasuke meringis. "Jadi, sekarang dia berada dimana. Kenapa sensei tidak menemaninya?"

"Oh," Naruto kini mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi tempat parkiran gedung besar pusat perbelanjaan itu. "Dia berada dilingkungan perawatanku. Kondisi mentalnya selalu tidak bagus, apalagi jika pagi hari."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkesiap dibangku penumpangnya. Ia melirik kesamping dimana senseinya tengah fokus mengemudi. "Calon istri anda.. uhm apakah dia—maaf—mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya memompa cepat saat sudut ekor mata senseinya melirik kearahnya, sinis. "Che, tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh. Mana ada orang yang mau nikah sama orang gila? Saat kutanya kau sekalipun, pasti kau juga tidak akan mau." Ujarnya sinis, merasa sedikit tersinggung. Sasuke pun juga membenarkan perkataan senseinya dalam hati. _Tapi jika sudah terlanjur cinta? Pastinya kondisi apapun tak akan membebani._ Sasuke sempat berfikir demikian, tapi ia tidak sampai hati menyuarakannya. "Dia sedang hamil. _Morning sickness_ istilahnya. Dia itu—cengeng sekali. Selalu bertindak seolah-olah bisa—padahal sama sekali tidak. Entahlah—banyak sekali yang berubah, kurasa. Padahal usia kandungannya masih sangat dini; **pasca implantasi[1]** kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Yah—itupun jika otakmu masih ingat dengan pelajaran biologi semasa sekolah menengah atas dulu." Sudut mata biru itu lagi-lagi meliriknya sinis, mencemooh.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Sanggah Sasuke cepat. Wajahnya merona merah karena merasa diremehkan. "Tapi, kenapa sensei tidak menemaninya? Sedikitnya, aku tahu jika orang hamil itu sangat butuh perhatian. Apalagi jika ngidam. Pasti mintanya selalu yang aneh-aneh." Walau Sasuke baru tahu tentang kehamilannya beberapa jam lalu, Sasuke juga merasa mengalami hal itu. Seperti pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, ketika dirinya melihat satu buah jeruk segar di lemari pendingin, Sasuke merasa sangat bernafsu untuk menggigitnya barang sedikit saja.

Hal yang aneh menurut Sasuke. Sedari kecil, Sasuke itu sangat benci dengan buah berbentuk bulat dan berwarna oranye itu. Rasa masam pada buah itu terlalu aneh untuk indra pengecapnyaa, dan itu sama sekali tidak disukai Sasuke. Berbeda dengan buah kesukaannya, yaitu tomat, rasa masam pada buah merah itu selalu dibarengi dengan rasa manis yang segar.

Hal yang cukup aneh ialah, disaat buah jeruk itu telah digigitnya, ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya, buah itu kembali dimuntahkannnya dibarengi lendir bening dari dalam lambungnya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika apa yang diinginkannya pagi tadi; menggigit buah jeruk, merupakan bagian dari hal yang selalu dialami oleh orang hamil—ngidam, mungkin?

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto merespon dengan dengusan keras. "Saat ini aku tengah menemaninya—tentu saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh—?" kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, termasuk melirik jok penumpang dibelakang. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada dirinya, dan sensei tampan bermarga uzumaki itu. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Desahnya penuh sangsi.

Melihat tinggkah lucu pemuda manis itu, membuat kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat amat tipis—mengulas sebuah senyum geli. Namun sayang, mata hitam bulat itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat senyum indahnya. Tidak—jika untuk saat ini. "Kau ini—dasar bocah. Iptek semakin canggih, kau tahu. Tanpa selalu berada disisinya, aku pun selalu mengawasinya. Dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti."

Ada sebuah senyum getir—yang tak kentara, disaat kalimat terakhir itu selesai diucapkan bibir penuh Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi, mata hitam bulat itu tidak melihatnya. Hanya sebuah ekspresi aneh dan angkuh yang dapat dilihat dari sudut pandang pemuda manis itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, berusaha menerima dengan lapang dada ketika perasaan aneh itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya. "Oh.. begitu ya." Lirihnya, tanpa ada niat menyahut lagi.

' _Beruntung sekali, dia..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Petang itu Hinata tengah menangis tergugu di sebuah bangku kosong dibalik semak-semak taman kota yang sepi pengunjung itu. Hanya ada sosok tampan dan maskulin seorang pria dewasa bernama Namikaze Naruto, yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Naruto-kun baka!—hiks—!" isaknya, seraya mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

.

' **Kau pantas bersanding dengan pria lain yang lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku, Hinata.'**

.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu, bahkan tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Apa ap—hiks—apaan itu?!" lirihnya.

"Perkataanmu itu sungguh membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu Naruto-kun baka." Monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Siapa? Siapa gadis beruntung yang dapat menjerat hatimu, heh?

Ada sekian banyak kalimat yang selalu dibarengi tanda tanya dikepalanya, pun dengan fikirannya. Namun berapa kalipun ia mencoba menemukan jawabannya, hanya ada kebuntuan yang didapatinya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" sebuah suara berat yang diikuti oleh uluran sebuah sapu tangan, membuat tangisan Hinata terhenti sejenak.

Wajah sembabnya mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan waktu seolah terhenti kala seraut wajah tampan pria dewasa itu dilihat oleh indra mata violetnya—seseorang yang tengah menyodorkan sapu tangan kearahnya. Dia adalah seorang pria dewasa, bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan. Surainya sehitam jelaga, dan mata sehitam malam itu membuat Hinata terperangkap dalam penjara pesona bernama cinta. Pakaiannya sangat kasual, ditambah dengan aroma segar membuatnya nampak sangat maskulin.

Sedetik—Hinata bahkan sempat melupakan pria pirang bermata biru pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pria dewasa itu kembali berkata, berusaha menyadarkan dunianya.

Hinata mengerjab kikuk. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa memanas—malu karena dipandangi sedemikian rupa. Merasa tak mampu walau hanya sekedar merespon singkat, Hinata pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, berkata seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah." Sebuah senyum yang terlukis indah di bibir merah pria itu, semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Ingin menghibur diri?" tanya pria itu, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

"Ten—tentu." gugup Hinata, lalu meraih uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu. Seulas senyum cantik pun mengembang di bibirnya.

Dengan ini, Hinata berharap bahwa pria tampan yang berada disampingnya itu merupakan malaikat cinta yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya.

Hinata mengikuti kemanapun pria itu membawanya. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, tak hentinya pria itu tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Hinata berfikir bahwa dengan mengikuti pria itu, luka menganga dalam hatinya akan tertutup perlahan. Akan ada kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya. Dia bahkan lupa, untuk sekedar menanyakan nama pria itu.

"Ki—kita mau kemana?" Hinata berkata terbata disaat jalan yang mereka lalui semakin sepi. Ia pun memeluk dirinya sendiri kala angin malam itu terasa dingin membelai sebagian besar kulit putihnya yang terekspos jelas.

"Kita ke tempatku. Tempat dimana kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya." Ujar pria itu disertai senyum tampan nan menawan.

"Ta—tapi.."

"Ssstt," pria itu mendesis, melarang Hinata untuk protes.

Menurut, Hinata pun mengehla nafas. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa takut, namun ia menepisnya dengan cepat. Pria itu orang baik. Batinnya—menguatkan hati.

Lari.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuh hatinya, ada suara cukup jelas yang menyuruhnya untuk lari dari jangkauan pria tampan bersurai hitam jelaga dan bermata hitam malam itu.

Lari.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti, dan ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Hanya ada jalanan sepi yang sedari tadi dilaluinya.

Lari.

"Kenapa berhenti, hmm? Kita belum sampai." Suara yang kali ini terdengar dingin itu membuat setitik keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Langkah kaki pria itu maju, berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tingkahnya yang berbeda—yaitu tanpa seinchipun seulas senyum, membuat Hinata bergidik, ngeri. Ia terlihat seperti predator yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Pu—pulang. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Hinata terbata. Langkahnya mundur pelan, diikuti pria itu yang juga memajukan langkahnya.

Ada sebuah serigaian yang tersungging dibibir merah pria itu; sebuah serigai meremehkan dan merendahkan. Hal yang dilihatnya dari sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto, tepat beberapa jam yang lalu dipusat perbelanjaan.

"Pulang? Yah, kesinilah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ketempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untukmu pulang." Nada mencemooh dari pria itu membuat Hinata yakin bahwa niat pria itu mendekatinya bukanlah niat yang baik-baik saja.

"Ti—tidak." Aku bodoh karena mudah percaya kepada orang lain. Mengganggap bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada. Tapi pada kenyataannya.. itu adalah sebuah hal taruhan. Hal yang mempertaruhkan kelanjutan kisah hidup di masa depan. Batin Hinata—menyadari kesalahan besarnya.

Langkah itu makin mendekat, membuat Hinata terpojok di antara dinding dan tubuh tinggi pria itu.

LARIII!

"TIDAAAAAAAK—hmmmppp!" Hinata menmberontak dengan mencoba menyentak kasar tangan yang mengurung tubuhnya itu, serta satu tangan lain yang menutup celah bibirnya.

BUGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat sukses di kepala Hinata. Sekejab, Hinata merasa seolah dunianya berputar. Ia merasakan ada cairan kental nan hangat yang merembes melalui celah helaian surai violetnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak untuk menyuarakan rasa sakit itu akibat tangan yang membekab celah bibirnya.

Diantara pandangannya yang mulai memburam, Hinata bisa melihat sebuah serigaian benci yang dilayangkan pria itu padanya.

Dan pemikirannya bahwa pria itu adalah adalah malaikat cinta yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya ialah salah besar. Dia seorang malaikat, namun bukan malaikat cinta. Dia adalah—

—sang malaikat kematian.

Mata violet itu hanya bisa terbelalak begitu fikirannya telah sepenuhnya jernih, menyadari apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya.

Tidak hanya pukulan benda keras dikepalanya, Hinata pun merasa ada suatu benda logam berujung lancip yang merangsek masuk membelah kulit perutnya.

" **Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menyakiti Sasuke-ku!"**

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar Hinata, sebelum warna gelap menguasai kesadarannya—selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Baritone lembut yang terdengar sesaat setelah pintu rumah dibuka, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan melankonisnya malam ini. Cepat-cepat Sasuke memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang, kak Tachi!" Sahut Sasuke. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi kayu di ruang tamu dan menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya diambang pintu. Menelantarkan buku tebal yang sedari ia geluti sejak kakinya menapak dirumah kecil warisan kakeknya. "Tidak biasanya kak Tachi pulang selarut ini." Ujar Sasuke seraya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima menit. Tidak biasa, karena pada hari ini shif kakaknya bekerja hanya sampai pukul lima sore. Sasuke sangat hafal betul shif kerja kakaknya sebagai penjaga swalayan. "Apakah ada kemacetan menaiki bus kota?"

Salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke ketika kakaknya pulang adalah menyambutnya penuh aura ceria, disusul dengan menanyainya menggunakan pertanyaan random ketika semuanya baik-baik saja dalam sudut pandangnya. Tapi beda lagi jika ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke **pasti** tidak akan melewatkannya. Sesuai dengan pola fikirnya; selalu ingin tahu. Dan setelahnya, mantel besar yang selalu melekat pas pada tubuh maskulin kakaknya itu selalu ia ambil alih, yang kemudian ia gantungkan pada tiang kayu satu meter jauhnya dari pintu—merupakan pemberian dari onii-sannya dulu.

Tipikal istri idaman—memang. Walau satu kelemahannya ialah tidak bisa mengolah bahan mentah.

Putra sulung Uchiha itu memandang Sasuke dengan kening berkerut dalam. Ada kilatan marah yang terpantul dari mata hitam kelamnya. Tanpa tahu, tangan jenjangnya yang dibalut kaos hitam berlengan panjang terjulur kedepan, mengelus lembut sisi kulit putih Sasuke yang memerah kontras. "Kenapa dengan pipimu, Sasu-chan?" ujar Itachi, tanpa sedikitpun niat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Eh—ah, ini.." _Mati aku._ Sasuke jadi salah tingkah saat tatapan tajam dari mata hitam itu menghujaninya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, beralasan bagaimana. Menurutnya tidak ada alasan rasional tentang hal apa yang membuat pipi memerah kontras, selain karena kena damprat. Mau jawab sakit gigipun itu irrasional sekali. Sakit gigi selalu dibarengi bengkak. Tapi pipinya tidak. Lagian sakit gigi bagi Sasuke itu mustahil sekali. Gigi Sasuke berderet rapi, putih dan bersih. Dengan tambahan dua taring gigi kecil yang nampak ketika ia tertawa—sekecil apapun itu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya dibuat gigit jari. Manis sekali, sih.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" desak kakaknya tak sabar.

"Me—melakukan apa?" Sasuke pura-pura innosen. Ia mundur selangkah, menghindari skinship antara dirinya dan kakaknya yang dalam intimidasi mode on. Jika sudah seperti ini, kakaknya akan tetap mendesak Sasuke bicara hingga jawaban yang diberikannya sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan kakaknya, tentang kejujuran.

"Orang yang menyakitimu." Kakaknya bersedekap dada. Intensitas ketajaman mata hitamnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Glup.

Sasuke baru ingat jika kakaknya ini mempunyai sindrom over-protektif kepada dirinya yang notabene adik kandungnya. Ini mengingatkan Sasuke disaat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun. Saat itu ada sekelompok berandal nakal yang mencegatnya. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya berbuat jahat, lebih lagi hingga melukainya. Mereka hanya sekedar mengolok Sasuke ; berteriak saat bel pulang sekolah, jika sebenarnya Sasuke itu adalah perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Dengan alasan agar Sasuke bisa berteman(memacari) banyak siswa laki-laki lainnya.

Perkataan mereka disambut dengan tawa mengejek dari beberapa siswi yang membencinya(karena mereka merasa kalah cantik dari Sasuke), ada siswa-siswi yang menyanggah tak percaya, namun ada juga yang diam saja—tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan sekelompok berandal yang mereka ketahui benar hanya bualan untuk memalukan Sasuke didepan umum. Kelompok berandal itu hanya iri pada Sasuke, karena gadis pujaan mereka tidak menerima cinta mereka, dan malah menggilai paras kalem nan manis pada diri Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya waktu itu diam saja. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. Perkataan mereka hanya omong kosong, bukan? Sasuke sepenuhnya laki-laki. Jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

Itu ketika sosok sang kakak yang maskulin menyeret tangannya pulang, membuat kelompok berandal yang mengejeknya menjadi tertawa keras hingga terpingkal aneh. Ada ejekan baru yang menyertai kepergiannya dari halaman depan sekolah, seperti 'anak mama', 'tuan putri yang dijemput pengawalnya', 'babysitter datang' dan perkataan menjurus bocah, manja dan perempuan yang lainnya.

Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu. Hey, dia sudah tiga belas tahun. Kenapa kakaknya masih setia mengantar jemput dirinya setiap hari? Walaupun ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya berjalan kaki dikarenakan jarak antara rumah dan sekolah menengah pertama tempatnya mengenyam ilmu tidak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke masih ingat betul dengan raut wajah keruh kakaknya waktu itu. Tidak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dan Itachi kembali pergi begitu saja ketika memastikan dirinya telah masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lupa dengan sejuta aura benci yang mengelilingi diri kakaknya.

Yang Sasuke tahu setelah hari itu, tidak ada satu pun siswa atau siswi yang mengganggunya, mengejeknya. Bahkan kelompok berandal yang lalu mengejeknya berubah, bersifat begitu manis kepadanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Sasuke jadi sangsi jika kelakuan manis mereka ada hubungannya dengan kebencian kakaknya waktu itu.

.

"Err—aku tadi terkena bola," Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang yang pandai berbohong. Dapat dilihat dari adanya getar gugup dalam nada suara Sasuke ketika berucap, juga dari mata bulatnya yang tak mau menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Terkena bola, huh?" Itachi mulai jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak jujur itu. Ia tahu benar jika adiknya berbohong, dan alasan berupa terkena bola hanyalah alasan random bagi anak sekolah dasar yang baru saja berkelahi. Itachi tidak habis berfikir. Sasuke terluka, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang melukainya. Justru ia memilih berbohong seperti ini dibanding mengatakannya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sasu-chan."

Mata hitam bulat itu semakin bulat saat Itachi berkata demikian. "Ap—apa.. aku ti—tidak berbohong!" sergahnya dengan wajah yang telah merah padam, membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar berkata kebalikan dari kenyataan.

Mata kelam Itachi berkilat tajam dibawah cayaha lampu. "Oh," Responnya singkat. "Sekarang tataplah aku, Sasu-chan." Ia melengkungkan tulang belakangnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap datar mata hitam Sasuke yang bergerak kesana-kemari, resah.

Ada seulas senyum tipis yang tersungging dibibibir merah Itachi, saat Sasuke pada akhirnya menatap matanya. Tatapan itu mengingatkan Itachi pada belasan tahun silam, yaitu waktu dimana ia mendapati Sasuke kecil mengompol dipagi hari. Sasuke kecil menyangkal jika ia tidak mengompol, dan mengatakan bahwa celana yang dipakainya tertumpah oleh air.

Tatapan itu nampak sangat berani, namun raut wajah yang gelisah dan resah, berpadu dengan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, membuat Itachi ingin tertawa pada detik yang sama.

Namun melirik kembali pada sebelah pipi Sasuke yang memerah, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. Menghela nafas panjang, Itachi kembali memperpendek jarak keduanya hingga bibir merahnya menempel pada pipi gembil Sasuke yang memerah(bekas tamparan Hinata sore tadi).

Cup.

"Jadilah anak baik, Sasu-chan. Jangan pernah berbohong lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum menawan, seketika membuat mata hitam bulatnya membesar—tak percaya. Tidak marahkah dia? Tidak ada ceramah kah? Dua pertanyaan itu terngiang dibenak Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke memang tidak salah ketika ia menganggap Itachi Uchiha sebagai manusia dengan hati suci.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja datang di kampus Tokyo, tepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sasuke hanya ada kelas pukul dua siang nanti, hingga dua jam kedepannya.

Pagi tadi adalah hal cukup buruk bagi Sasuke. Rasa mual itu kian menjadi, membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, disaat ibunya yang cantik dan baik itu berbaik hati membuatkannya bubur untuk sarapannya pagi tadi. Tak lupa, sebutir tablet berwarna hijau pucat dan sebutir lagi berwarna merah darah, dijejalkan sang ibu kepadanya. Walau sedikit bersungut karena rasa obat itu amat pahit, Sasuke mau tak mau menghela nafas lega karena obat yang diminumnya itu sangat efektif untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Anehnya, walaupun mengalami hal-hal yang seharusnya terjadi pada wanita, Sasuke tidak merasa sedih seperti kemarin.

Sasuke merasa biasa saja, seolah pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung dari janin dalam perutnya bukanlah apa-apa. Perasaannya pun berkata bahwa apa yang dialaminya sudah biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan ataupun ditakutkan. Kehamilannya tidak akan membuat siapaun terluka, termasuk onii-samanya. Sasuke bahkan sempat melupakan fakta tentang onii-samanya yang cemburuan.

Fakta yang membuat Sasuke sempat bernostalgia di masa kecilnya, bersama onii-samanya. Suatu hari, dimana sang onii-sama melarang Sasuke untuk bermain dengan anak tetangga. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang notabene onii-samanya, justru menyeret Sasuke pergi kedanau kecil—tempat biasa mereka bermain, dibandingkan dengan membiarkan Sasuke kecil bermain bersama anak tetangga di taman tak jauh dari rumah.

Hal yang sungguh manis. Sasuke pun baru menyadari, ketika dia membaca novel romansa untuk yang pertama kalinya. Cerita klise yang menyuguhkan tentang sepasang kekasih saling mencintai, konflik kecil diantara para remaja, putus hati, cinta lama yang bersemi kembali, menikah, punya banyak anak, dan cerita pun berakhir bahagia.

Sasuke sungguh menginginkan hal itu, keluarga bahagia—minus dengan konfliknya. Hidup tanpa masalah adalah harapan semua orang, termasuk pemuda berparas manis yang menyandang marga Uchiha bungsu itu—setidaknya marga untuk saat ini. Entah marga apa yang akan disandangnya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Sasuke-kuuun~!" suara manis khas seorang gadis membuat bayangan masa depan dalam angannya lenyap dalam sekejab. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu manisnya.

Mendapati sejumput surai merah muda yang berjalan cepat kearahnya, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum manis yang menawan. "Selamat siang, Haruno-san." Sapanya, sopan.

Mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum manis kearahnya, membuat Sakura gelagapan. "Ah—eh, siang juga, Sasuke-kun.." katanya salah tingkah, disusul dengan wajahnya yang merona cantik. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kali, namun tetap saja. Senyum pemuda itu terlalu manis, hingga membuat Sakura meleleh pada detik itu juga. "Boleh aku duduk?" Sakura bertanya dengan segan.

Sasuke itu tipikal mahasiswa sopan, terbukti dari ia yang tidak pernah mau memanggil nama kecil mahasiswa lainnya. Tapi untuk teman laki-laki yang cukup akrab, Sasuke selalu menambahkan suffix –kun.

Hanya satu orang di kampus ini yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecil, plus suffix –san. Siapa lagi jika bukan si iblis merah bermata hijau itu—Sabaku no Gaara. Yah.. semua orang tahu itu, sih. Hubungan sahabat tapi amat dekat lah yang nampak di mata khalayak, sehingga banyak yang menganggap jika mereka berdua ialah sepasang kekasih.

"Tentu," Senyum manis itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil, membuat dua taring mungil di gigi Sasuke menyembul dengan cantiknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, bagi siapa saja yang memuja paras mempesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura adalah salah satunya. Sebuah senyuman cantik dari Sasuke itu sungguh cukup membuat wajah Sakura semerah kepiting rebus. "Te—terima kasih," tulusnya seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke.

Interaksi seperti biasanya. Diawali dengan rasa saling sopan, berakhir dengan perbincangan yang sangat menyenangkan, sedikitnya sih menguntungkan. Berbincang dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke tahu akan banyak hal. Maklum saja, Sakura itu penggila berita apalagi berita dengan label 'hot news' dengan embel-embel cinta dan semacamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke si awam tentang berita, namun tetap dambaan para pecinta.

Perbincangan mereka semakin seru disaat Sakura mengangkat topik tentang mahasiswa baru yang akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Sakura dengan celoteh panjang lebarnya dan Sasuke dengan wajah mupeng ingin tahunya, nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan.

Dari kejauhan, ada sepasang netra jernih yang memandang penuh benci; hanya teruntuk wanita bersurai merah muda.

.

.

" **Sialan."**

.

.

* * *

-tbc.

* * *

.

 **[1] Implantasi; penempelan embrio(hasil dari penggabungan dua sel; sperm dan telur), pada dinding rahim. Umumnya, fase ini terjadi tujuh hari setelah pembuahan(senggama).**

Itu penjelasan saya ambil dari buku biologi. Sudah saya singkat sedemikian rupa sehingga saya rasa mudah untuk dipahami para pembaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, karena jujur saja Suzy itu sedikit tidak suka dengan pelajaran biologi :p

Karena pada perkataan Naruto diatas ialah **pasca implantasi** , bisa disimpulkan jika usia kandungan calon istri Naruto ialah kurang dari dua minggu.

.

.

Apakah onii-sama dan Naruto itu adalah orang yang sama? Well—kita lihat saja di chapter depan.

Siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandung Sasuke? Dia itu—ups. Rahasia dulu, ya. Beberapa chapter kedepan pasti terungkap.

Jika para pembaca cukup jeli, pasti akan menemukan keganjilan dalam jalan cerita. Dan juga sesuatu yang tak terduga.

.

Disini saya buat Hinata menjadi death chara, Err.. tidak masalah, bukan? Ini cuma Fanfiction.

.

.

Untuk dua fic saya yang lain, well—hiatus dulu, ya. Saya terkena WB, teruntuk hanya fic yang mengandung unsur **supernatural.**

Jujur saja, menulis dengan genre **nonsupernatural** jauh lebih mudah, dibanding dengan fic dengan genre supernatural. Itu saja pengakuan dari Suzy.

.

.

A/N: Mungkin kedepannya, rate akan berganti.

.

.

* * *

Suzy Out!

Mind ro review? Please..

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Di balkon apartemen mewah itu, ada sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap yang berdiri menyender di kusen jendela. Angin malam yang berhembus lembut, sedikit menggoyangkan surai hitam miliknya.

Sepasang mata sehitam jelaga miliknya memandang kota, memperhatikan dengan seksama kerlipan indah kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Lalu pandangannya menunduk, memandang selembar foto seseorang lekat-lekat. Hasil dari bidikan kamera mahal itu, menampakkan seorang pemuda berparas manis yang tengah tersenyum senang. Disamping pemuda bermata dan bersurai hitam itu, ada sosok gadis mermata jade menawan dan bersurai merah muda, yang pada saat itu juga tengah tertawa kecil.

Mata hitam milik pria yang menyender di balkon berkilat, "Sasu-chan.." desahnya pelan. Kedua sudut bibir pucat itu tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum.

"Tunggu aku, ne. Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya." Dan selembar foto itu dirobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, yang kemudian dilemparnya keudara. Serpihan kecil itu mengambang bebas, hendak jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi bumi, namun hembusan angin malam menggagalkannya. Serpihan kertas itu lalu terbang melayang dengan bebas.

"Kau milikku, Uchiha."

Dan lelaki itupun tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roar!**  
 **Naruto (c) MK**

 **Warning; BL/Yaoi! Mpreg!**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't blame me if the contents of the story is not in accordance with your expectations!**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari bangkunya di pinggir jendela, Sasuke memperhatikan langit. Awan kelam yang berarak pelan—padahal hari masih cukup siang—membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan jika hari ini mungkin saja turun hujan. Angin dingin yang berhembus masuk melalui celah jendela membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Sasuke sungguh menyesal tidak membawa syal bitu rajutan tangan ibunya pagi tadi.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, Sasuke mendapati hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memasuki kelas. Mata hitamnya mengamati burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan bebas di udara, lalu fikirannya menerawang jauh.

Lima menit kemudian, kelas mulai ramai. Terlalu menikmati fikirannya yang melayang jauh, membuat Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya. Bahkan setelah sang dosen masuk dan mengucapkan salam, Sasuke masih terlarut dalam fikirannya, entah apa.

"—chiha,"

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di lengannya membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak kecil. Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Kiba yang duduk disampinya berdesis dan membuat gestur kepala agar dirinya memandang ke arah depan kelas.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya karena sempat bingung, namun pada akhirnya dia menuruti apa yang anak pecinta anjing itu sampaikan padanya.

Ketika Sasuke memutar arah pandangnya kedepan barulah Sasuke tahu apa maksud dari Kiba. Kelas sudah dimulai, terbukti dengan seorang pria bertitel 'sensei' yang sudah berdiri angkuh didepan sana.

"Sudah siap mengikuti mata kuliah saya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suara berat dari pria pirang itu entah mengapa membuat aktivitas organ jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti padahal ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke mendengarkan suara itu. Dan mata biru pria pirang yang menyorotnya intens sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik.

Sasuke menggangguk gugup, "Err.. Y—ya, tentu." ujarnya.

Suara desah nafas dari pria pirang itu begitu dominan memenuhi keheningan kelas. "Baiklah—" lagi, ia menarik nafas panjang. "—mari kita lanjutkan materi pertemuan sebelumnya."

Sementara pria bermarga uzumaki itu memulai mata kuliahnya, Sasuke sedikitpun tidak melewatkan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Wajah tampan berkulit tan itu dihiasi dengan ruam merah dan biru, serta robekan kecil di bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana luka itu bisa didapatkan olehnya, Naru-senseinya. Mahasiswa lain yang menyadari hal itu, nampak duduk gusar dibangku masing-masing. Ingin bertanya, namun enggan bahkan takut untuk bersuara.

'Kenapa wajah sensi merah biru semua?!'

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke sungguh ingin berteriak tapi ia tak tahu mengapa. Sama halnya dengan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba merasuk dalam jiwanya.

.

.  
 **=Roar!=**

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih lima menit ketika dosennya dihari ini mengakhiri kelas. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan wajah mengantuknya, maka Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebelum menghampiri Gaara di gedung kedokteran. Sasuke ada janji dengan pemuda merah itu.

Membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air keran di wastafel toilet, Sasuke menggangkat wajahnya didepan cermin.

Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sementara pandangan matanya menatap kosong pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Ini tentang bagaimana pria pirang bermata biru itu bersikap padanya. Sasuke tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan perlakuan pria itu kepadanya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kenyataan bahwa sikap Naruto saat mereka berada di dalam kelas, sangat berbeda ketika mereka hanya berdua membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungannya. Mereka bukan teman, ingat? Ya. Sasuke tentu tahu jika dari awal kedekatan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas dosen dan mahasiswa.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata hitamnya. Tentu saja, mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Sasuke juga sadar diri jika dirinya mungkin tak akan pernah memiliki kuasa atas dirinya sendiri. Kadangkala hal itu juga terasa sangat menyakitkan, seperti kini.

Bukan salah Sasuke jika perasaan cinta itu tumbuh untuk lelaki dingin bermarga Uzumaki itu. Itu sepenuhnya salah Naruto karena memberikan perhatian lebih kepada dirinya, atau mungkin Sasuke terlalu percaya diri?

Ini sudah terlambat. Sasuke tak yakin bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada nii-sama. Hidup dalam bahtera rumah tangga bersama Naruto? Heh! Itu hanya mimpi semata. Sasuke membatin miris. "Naruto sudah punya calon istri." Sasuke berbisik lirih—putus asa. Butiran hangat itu mengalir makin deras membasahi pipi putih yang merona merah karena tangis.

Pandangan Sasuke menunduk, menatap perut berisi benih pria entah-siapa yang masih nampak rata. "Siapa papamu, sayang?" ujarnya, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Andai Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk membalik masa lalu, maka cukup dua minggu saja. Hanya dua minggu saja. Sasuke berjanji akan lebih mawas diri dalam menjaga kehormatannya. Tapi itu hanya imaji belaka. Ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia fiksi penuh fantasi.

Sasuke juga paham betul jika perut ratanya tak akan bertahan lama. Tiga atau mungkin empat bulan lagi, perut itu akan semakin membuncit. Dan bagaimana Sasuke akan menyembunyikannya? Dari keluarga, teman-temannya dan.. oni-sama.. yang mungkin akan menjemput sewaktu-waktu?!

Tidak!

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Ini sungguh memalukan!" gusarnya ditengah tangis sesegukannya.

Tapi..

Perut datar itu diusap lembut oleh tangan kecil Sasuke, membuat dada Sasuke menghangat seketika.

..perasaan apa ini? Bukankah janin itu hasil dari pemerkosaan yang tidak diketahui pelakunya. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke merasakan perasaan hangat dan sesak dalam waktu bersamaan. Ini salah, 'kan?

Satu hal yang pasti—

—apapun itu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah tega memusnahkan darah dagingnya sendiri!

.

.  
 **=Roar!=**

.

.

"Gaara-san!" seru Sasuke seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara yang tengah menunggunya di bangku taman kampus.

Sosok bersurai merah yang merasa namanya dipanggil, pun menoleh mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika manik hijau itu mendapati seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya, seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Jadi, kan?" katanya seraya beranjak berdiri.

"Yeah, tentu. Janji tetaplah janji." berusaha ceria, Sasuke membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, menyembulkan gigi taring kecilnya. "Um.. ngomong-ngomong, Gaara-san sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, Sasuke tadi menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam di toilet.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Jawab Gaara dengan kalemnya. Manik hijaunya sedikit menyipit saat mendapati mata Sasuke sedikit sembab, juga pucuk hidung yang memerah. Gaara jadi curiga jika Sasuke baru saja menangis. Namun alih-alih menyuarakan dugaannya, Gaara memilih untuk tidak bersuara. Ia justru melangkahkan kaki menjauhi bangku taman yang semenjak satu jam lalu ia duduki. "Jadi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti keburu malam," Ujar Gaara.

"Eh.. ba-baiklah." respon Sasuke, seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara, yang dapat dipastikan menuju parkiran kampus.

.

.

 **=Roar!=**

.

.

Sore itu hujan gerimis.

Sasuke yang duduk di bangku halte bus memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin dingin berhembus dan membawa tetes kecil air hujan hingga membuat sebagian baju yang dikenakannya basah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ujar Gaara dengan wajah menyesal.

Sasuke menjawab dengan seulas senyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-san. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Gaara tadi mengatakan ada urusan mendadak hingga janjinya hari ini untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota dibatalkan. Pemuda merah itu juga memohon maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke hingga rumah. Wajah Gaara yang nampak gusar membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya ada hal penting apa.

Jalanan nampak ramai dengan kendaraan pribadi. Hampir tidak ada bus lewat sejak sepuluh menit lalu Sasuke mendudukkan diri di bangku halte itu. Sasuke mulai khawatir jika tak ada bus dalam waktu dekat. Pemuda manis itu tidak yakin jika sepuluh atau lima belas lagi kondisi tubuhnya akan baik-baik saja mengingat tubuhnya hanya dibalut pakaian tipis tanpa jaket maupun syal.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah terang melintas dan berhenti didepan halte bus. Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam legam keluar dari bangku pengemudi. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh waspada.

"Bus belum datang?" pemuda yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Gaara itu bertanya dengan sopan.

Tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap pemuda itu, lantas Sasuke hanya bergumam dan menggangguk sebagai respon.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di bangku halte, membuat Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh—secara terang-terangan. Sasuke hanya ingin pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkulit pucat itu mengerti bahwa Sasuke enggan berdekatan dengan orang asing.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Sasuke. "Tak perlu bereaksi seperti itu juga bukan. Aku tak berbuat jahat, sungguh." pemuda itu berkata lagi, terdengar tak meyakinkan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain. Namun kali ini beda cerita. Gelagat aneh dari pemuda itu serta tatapan mata nyalang seolah ingin menelanjanginya membuat Sasuke takut.

"Um." Serius. Sasuke merasa jika pemuda itu bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Aku hanya menunggu adikku pulang dari luar kota di halte ini. Dia tidak mau kujemput, sih." pemuda itu selalu berkata dengan senyum ganjil.

Sasuke sungguh tak nyaman.. juga ketakutan. Pemuda manis itu ingin segera menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku—"

TIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil tak jauh dari halte, membuat ucapan pemuda itu terhenti. Diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu mengenal pemuda itu, walau hanya sekedar saling tahu nama.

TIIIN!

Mobil tak kalah mewah namun dengan warna kalem, itu menyuarakan suara klakson lagi(yang jelas sekali sengaja dibunyikan keras-keras) walau kini mobil itu telah berhenti beberapa meter didepan mobil merah menyala milik pemuda disampingnya.

Saat memfokuskan pandangan pada mobil itu Sasuke menyernyitkan dahinya. Itu mobil yang pernah ditumpanginya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah mobil milik Naruto.

Dari pintu depan, tepatnya pada kursi samping pengemudi, seorang yang amat familiar dengannya dan memiliki hubungan darah dengannya—Uchiha Itachi, keluar dengan wajah geram.

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. "Kakak?" mengapa kakaknya keluar dari mobil Naruto yang notabene salah satu sensei dikampusnya. Mungkinkah mereka teman dekat? Sasuke membatin.

"Sasuke!" seru lelaki jangkung berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu seraya memutari mobil dengan langkah lebar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi bertanya khawatir. Kedua tangan besar itu mencengkeram bahu kecilnya erat hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis sakit. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Masih saja heran mengapa kakaknya begitu over protectiv padahal usianya menginjak kepala dua.

Saat memandang lekat wajah kakaknya, Sasuke melihat jika ekor mata kakaknya melirik pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkulit pucat yang duduk mematung tak jauh darinya. Sasuke menangkap pandangan ganjil.. apapun itu, membuat Sasuke bergidik takut.

"Kenapa kakak bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Sasuke, "Dan.. kenapa kakak bisa berada didalam mobil Naruto-sensei?" tambahnya dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

"Ah, kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang, mari kita lekas pulang." Itachi menuntun Sasuke agar masuk kedalam mobil dibagian belakang. "Kakak tidak mau kau sakit," ia membukakan pintu itu, lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk. Pintu itu lekas ditutup oleh Itachi.

Sasuke masih membisu. Menatap ke luar jendela, Sasuke menyaksikan bagaimana kakaknya menghampiri pemuda di halte bus. Wajah pemuda yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan senyum kini mendatar tanpa ekspresi, namun ada kilatan aneh pada netra hitam kelam milik sang pemuda. Sasuke tidak tahu ekspresi kakaknya karena posisi Itachi yang membelakangi mobil. Tak ada suara yang Sasuke dengar dari dalam mobil, pun dengan suara rintikan hujan yang makin deras. Pemuda manis yang tengah hamil muda itu berkesimpulan jika mungkin saja mobil ini memiliki fungsi khusus semacam peredam suara.

Itachi membalik tubuh dan kembali masuk ke mobil. "Shit! Pakaianku basah."

Sasuke sedikit tak yakin, benar tidaknya jika kini kakaknya itu merasa marah luar biasa. "Kak Itachi?" ia bertanya, berusaha meyakinkan apakah Itachi dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Ya?" sahut Itachi seraya memutar tubuh menghadap sang adik di kursi belakang. "Jalankan mobilnya, pak." ujar Itachi pada sang supir dibelakang kemudi.

Suara derum halus mobil menandakan jika mobil mulai melaju.

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke bertanya. "Kakak kenal pemuda itu?" melihat Itachi masih terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat, pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Bukankah dia cukup aneh? Dia tersenyum, bahkan ketika berbicara. Aku sungguh takut, dan sangat lega saat kakak datang." ujarnya terang-terangan.

"Hn. Jauhi dia."

Ba—baritone itu?

Sasuke tersentak kecil saat menyadari itu bukan suara dari kakaknya. Itu suara seseorang yang berada disampingnya!

Saat menoleh kesamping, Sasuke langsung merutuki dirinya yang kurang peka terhadap sekitar. "Naruto-sensei?!" ujarnya tidak percaya.

Memang benar jika ini adalah mobil Naruto. Tapi Sasuke sungguh tidak mengira jika kakaknya akan berada satu mobil dengan sensei-nya!

"Benar kata Naruto. Kakak mohon Sasuke menjauhinya: dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dia bukan pria baik untuk kau kenal." Itachi buka suara, dengan penekanan disetiap suku kata.

Mendengar peringatan seperti ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa De javu. Ini bahkan tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang diperingatkan Gaara kepada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tatapan mata Itachi lebih dari serius saat memandangnya. Saat menoleh kesamping pun ia mendapatkan tatapan serupa tapi tak sama dari Naruto.

Sasuke membuang muka menghadap jendela. Mata hitam bulatnya menatap tetes rintik air hujan yang membentuk banyak sungai kecil di jendela kaca. "Tapi—kenapa?" Sasuke berkata sendu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu dijaga. Aku sudah dewasa."—sangat dewasa hingga mampu mengandung kehidupan lain dalam perutnya. "Seharusnya aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Tidak perlu ada larangan dan peringatan seperti ini. Ini hidupku, biarkan aku menentukan apapun pilihanku. Tidak perlu mengurusiku." ungkap Sasuke, mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah dalam fikirannya.

"Sasuke.."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan mahluk lemah yang kalian bayangkan. Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku ini laki-laki. Aku.. aku—" kalimatnya berhenti. Sasuke mengalami kesulitan untuk merangkai kata untuk disampaikan. "—hiks.." dan pada akhirnya, tetes hangat dari pelupuk matanya mengalir deras. Seakan berlomba dengan tetes air hujan diluar sana.

Naruto menatap sosok rapuh disampingnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Dengan cekatan, ia melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan karena sempat terkena air hujan. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Naruto pun memberanikan diri merengkuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan Sasuke yang membenankan wajah basahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Membuat kemeja putihnya basah oleh air mata.

"Stt—" Naruto berusaha menenangkan dan mengeratkan dekapannya. Netra birunya menatap mata hitam Itachi yang juga menatapnya.

Sudut bibir Itachi membentuk senyum tipis yang segera direspon dengan anggukan singkat dari Naruto.

Lalu Itachi menghadap depan dan menatap jalanan. Ia sempat melirik pada kaca spion depan yang memantulkan Naruto tengah mencium pucuk kepala adiknya.

Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.  
 **=Roar!=**

.

.

Hening menyelimuti dalam mobil itu. Sang sopir terlalu fokus mengemudi untuk berujar sepatah kata pada tuannya.

Itachi yang duduk disamping sopir tidak beda jauh dengan sang pengemudi mobil. Lelaki itu menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari bangku deret belakang.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara, merasa jengah dengan sikap Itachi yang diam seribu bahasa.

Sudut mata Itachi melirik pantulan Naruto dibelakang, yang tengah memangku kepala Sasuke di pahanya. Nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Tapi itu pantas saja mengingat Sasuke yang kelelahan dan hampir satu jam mereka berkendara. "Pemuda itu?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak merespon dan hanya menatap tajam maka Itachi lekas berkata. "Kukira kau sudah mengenalnya mengingat kau tadi ikut andil saat aku memperingati Sasuke." singkat Itachi.

"Tidak. Tapi melihat peranggaiannya saat berbicara denganmu tadi, kurasa dia bukan pemuda baik-baik. Ditambah perkataan Sasuke tadi membuatku seratus persen yakin jika pemuda itu berbahaya." katanya. Naruto melirik kebawah, menatap wajah Sasuke yang nampak sedikit pucat. Dengan telapak tangannya, Naruto pun mengusap helaian rambut halus Sasuke. Sudut bibir lelaki pirang itu sedikit terangkat saat Sasuke melenguh pelan karena merasa terganggu.

"Shimura Sai. Dia adalah anak dari bos tempatku bekerja." Itachi mulai bercerita. Merasa jika Naruto harus mengetahui hal ini. "Ini mungkin cukup membosankan jadi aku akan menceritakan singkatnya saja."

Pandangan Naruto pun kedepan. Ia menatap Itachi dengan raut wajah serius. "Ceritakan." ujarnya dengan nada bossy.

Itachi mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku adalah pemuda tampan—"

"Pfttt—" Naruto hampir tertawa mendengar Itachi mengatakan hal itu. Tidak ia sangka sebelumnya jika Itachi bisa senarsis ini. Saat melihat tatapan tajam Itachi dari pantulan kaca spion, Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Jika ada orang bercerita dengarkan dulu, bastard!" gerutu Itachi, merasa dongkol. Shit. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan kata yang tepat untuk bercerita agar tidak ditertawakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Oke, oke—lanjutkan!" perintahnya yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Uchiha sulung.

"Shit! Kau sungguh membuatku jengkel Naruto." sulung Uchiha itu memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

Melihatnya membuat Naruto 'sedikit' merasa bersalah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, oke? Sekarang beritahu akan siapa dia, please."

"—semua orang menyukaiku, termasuk dia. Sai sangat mengagumiku dan menyukaiku saat kami pertama kali beretemu, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Dia selalu datang ke swalayan tempatku bekerja dan mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan padaku setiap hari. Tapi kau pasti aku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan cinta mati pada kekasihku."

"No wonder." respon Naruto, mengingat jika Uchiha sulung itu sangat mencintai kekasihnya, yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Ya, maka dari itu akupun menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Tapi kurasa Sai itu memang pantang menyerah. Dia selalu mengabaikan penolakanku dan tetap mengejarku. Hingga suatu hari, Sai nekat mengikutiku saat aku pulang kerumah." Itachi menjeda. Ia mendecih kesal. "Aku pulang saat Sasuke tengah menungguku diberanda rumah. Aku pun yakin jika pemuda brengsek itu melihat Sasuke-ku.

Kau pasti tahu lanjutannya. Sangat klise, tentu. Sai terobsesi pada adikku. Sialan!" hembusan nafas menjadi penutup cerita Itachi.

Kening sewarna tan itu mengkerut. "Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya 'lelaki brengsek'?"

Mata Itachi berkilat tajam saat berkata, "Dia itu psikopat gila!"

Naruto menahan nafas saat mendengarnya. "A—apa?!" Manik biru terangnya membulat tak percaya.

Sasuke dikejar oleh seorang spikopat? Ini sungguh bukan hal yang baik!

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Naruto kembali membuka suara dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Aku menyesali tindakanku dulu, Itachi."

Itulah saat Naruto menyesali keputusannya saat remaja dulu.

.

.

 **—tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf update-nya lama, reader-san. #deepbow**

 **Dan maaf juga karena ini pendek, mungkin? XD**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Hahaha.. Sasuke jadi makin sensi dan peka perasaan saat hamil XD**

 **Clue-nya udah jelas. Siapa itu nii-sama, reader pasti tahu 'kan?**  
 **Ada yang ngira jika pembunuh Hinata itu Itachi?**

 **Well, silahkan menebak-nebak. Chapter depan pasti akan dijelaskan siapa yang membunuh Hinata. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke akan tahu nii-samanya yang sebenarnya.**

 **Maaf jika chap ini tidak sesuai dengan spoiler chap sebelumnya. Jalan cerita mendadak berubah, tehehehe..**

 **Minggu depan update lanjutan fic yang mana ya.. ?_?**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Oh ya, jangan lupa. Review pleasee,**

 **See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Di belakang rumah kecil dipinggiran kota, ada sebuah beranda kecil yang dihiasi beberapa pot bunga yang tumbuh mekar dengan segar.

"Hey, Itachi," remaja bersurai hitam jabrik yang bersandar di dekat pintu memanggil pelan. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok yang terselip dibibirnya menggunakan dua jari seraya menghembuskan nafas yang dipenuhi asap bernikotin. "Kurasa aku akan segera pergi."

Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang—Itachi, yang tengah duduk dikursi menekuni deretan huruf diatas lembaran kertas melirik si hitam jabrik. "Kemana." balasnya datar.

"Amerika." remaja hitam jabrik berusia lima belas tahun itu kembali menghisap rokok di sela jarinya dengan mata terpejam. Ia seolah menikmati nikotin berperisa menthol yang kerap kali dihisapnya ketika merasa berat.

Itachi mendongak. "Kau serius?" Ia menoleh menatap remaja hitam jabrik dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, kau mau meninggalkan dia begitu saja—"

"—Naruto?" pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berkata tak percaya.

Remaja jabrik yang bersandar di dekat pintu tersenyum tipis mengingat Sasuke, bocah delapan tahun yang manis dan merupakan adik Uchiha Itachi satu-satunya. Tapi lengkungan menawan dibibirnya mendatar saat mengingat dirinya harus meninggalkan bocah itu, bocah yang sangat disukainya.

Naruto memang hanya tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di negara Jepang ini. Ayahnya adalah orang Amerika, sedangkan ibunya Jepang. Mereka awalnya tinggal di Jepang setelah menikah, tapi karena perusahaan Minato -ayah Naruto- mengalami beberapa kendala yang tidak bisa diselesaikan secara jarak jauh, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika untuk mencegah hal-hal yang buruk mengenai perusahaan. Itu sewaktu Naruto berusia sepuluh tahun.

Hanya dua bulan tinggal disana, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang karena merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak saat itu, Naruto pun tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ibu.

Namun nyatanya, hidup tanpa dampingan orang tua merupakan hal yang berat. Kasih sayang dari kakek dan neneknya tidaklah membuat Naruto merasa puas. Maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari kasih sayang di luar disaat usianya genap dua belas tahun. Bermain di rumah teman hingga larut malam, membolos sekolah untuk bermain di game center, dan memacari banyak gadis teman-teman sekolahnya, adalah kebiasannya. Ia berdandan ala preman. Mengecat rambut, dan bahkan menanggalkan identitas fisiknya yang bermanik biru dengan memakai kontak lensa hitam.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto pun berani merokok hanya untuk uji kebolehan dihadapan para gadis-gadisnya.

Tak diragukan lagi, prestasi Naruto menurun drastis.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat ayah dan ibu Naruto merasa khawatir. Mereka meminta agar Naruto pindah ke Amerika, tapi Naruto menolak tegas. Naruto sudah cukup senang di Jepang, kata Naruto pada ayah ibunya. Mereka pun tak bisa apa-apa karena segala urusan di Amerika belum bisa terselesaikan sepenuhnya. Memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengembangkan sebuah usaha, apalagi dengan adanya pasar bebas yang telah mendunia.

Dan saat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto merasa begitu rendah dan merasa buruk rupa. Naruto yang layaknya preman tidak akan pantas jika bersanding dengan malaikat kecil itu. Melihat senyum polos Sasuke membuat sebuah tekad besar dalam diri Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bisa menghapus senyum itu.

Ya, Naruto harus berubah. Naruto harus menjadi seorang yang sukses agar kelak bisa membahagiakan Sasuke, demi masa depan mereka.

Dan salah satu jalannya ialah menghentikan kebiasaannya.

Ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa mengatakan lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Dan sialnya itu berlaku juga bagi Naruto.

"Aku ingin berubah demi Sasuke," ujar Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi disamping Itachi dan menggilas rokoknya diatas papan asbak. "Berhenti merokok seperti perkataanmu minggu lalu, sebagai contoh kecilnya."

Itachi secara terang-terangan mendengus, "Kau terbentur sesuatu, Naruto?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Sejak kapan orang yang mampu menghisap dua pack rokok dalam satu hari bisa berhenti merokok? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Mata berlapis kontak lensa hitam itu menyipit. "Kau meragukanku." katanya datar. Dalam hati Naruto tersinggung luar biasa. Mau bagaimana lagi, yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar.

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi jujur saja.. iya, aku meragukanmu—sungguh." Itachi menyerigai.

"Itachi sialan." umpat Naruto. "Tapi aku serius ingin berubah secara total Itachi, tidak setengah-setengah." kukuh Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Itachi.

Itachi memutar bola mata bosan. "Terserah." ia berkata tak peduli. "Tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Sasuke tentang namamu, Namikaze Naruto?" ada penekanan saat suara itu menyebut nama si remaja berandal. "Kau jangan berlagak misterius di depan adikku, dasar bodoh."

"Oh Itachi—please. Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, oke?" Naruto menggaruk pipi bergaris sewarna tan yang diyakini Itachi tidak gatal sama sekali.

Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Itachi gagal paham dengan tingkah labil dan sok dari remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah suami masa depan adiknya—Sasuke.

Itachi tidak rela, sejujurnya. Menyerahkan adik polosnya pada lelaki berandal macam Naruto bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Itachi. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Itachi tentu saja menginginkan adiknya bersanding dengan orang yang pantas. Tidak perlu kaya dan berpangkat, hanya sosok penuh kebajikan dan ketulusan-lah yang memang pantas bersanding dengan adik kecilnya.

Tapi Itachi juga seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki hati nurani. Itachi tidak bisa berkata tidak pada remaja berandal yang bahkan rela bersujud di kakinya demi mendapat restu. Pancaran cinta dan ketulusan itu membuat hati Itachi goyah. Wajah yang selalu datar pun runtuh melihat cinta gila si remaja. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Minggu depan."

"Aku pasti sibuk menenangkan Sasuke saat kau pergi, Naruto." Itachi meracau. "Sasuke pasti menangis." Ia memijit pelipisnya bingung, saat membayangkan Sasuke ditinggal pergi oleh lelaki yang sangat dikaguminya. Namikaze Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memberi 'hadiah' untuk itu, sangat khusus untuk calon kakak iparku."

"Semoga berhasil jika begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Roar!**  
 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi, Mpreg, alur acak-acak**

 **Note: Part diatas adalah flashback. Jadi jangan bingung ya.**

 **Keterangan:**  
 **Itachi: 27th**

 **Naruto, Neji: 25th**

 **Gaara, Sai: 22th**

 **Sasuke: 18th**

.  
 **Don't like don't read!**  
 **Please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana rumah megah keluarga Hyuga tengah berduka. Putri bungsu Hyuga Hinata telah tiada. Jasad dari wanita cantik itu ditemukan tersangkut di sungai dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuh molek yang tak lebih dari mayat membujur kaku dengan warna hampir biru. Ditemukan dalam balutan gaun ala bangsawan inggris berwarna ungu.

Banyak sayatan pada tangan dan kaki, serta luka jahitan yang membentang vertikal dari dada hingga perut. Menyambung ke leher dan melingkar simetris bagaikan untaian kalung indah menghias rupa. Organ dalam seperti jantung dan hati positif menghilang. Pada bagian bibirnya menjadi kanvas tato, digambar dengan tinta merah tomat seolah Hinata tengah tersenyum damai dalam tidur panjangnya.

Hyuga Neji sangat terpukul mengetahui adik kesayangannya telah tiada setelah dua hari menghilang tanpa jejak. Jasad Hinata pun dimakamkan dengan layak.

Para kerabat, relasi kerja keluarga Hyuga berdatangan mengungkap bela sungkawa. Teman-teman Hinata menangis tersedu melihat teman yang selalu bertingkah malu-malu telah tiada.

Lelaki beriris violet itu menatap batu nisan sang adik dengan tak rela.

Gumpalan awan mendung yang berarak di atas tanah kuburan seolah menggambarkan kesedihan hati sang pewaris tunggal Hyuga. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan mengantar kepergian para pelayat meninggalkan lokasi makam keluarga.

Padahal ini hari masih siang.

Sebuah tepukan singkat di bahu kanannya membuat Neji menoleh. Mata violetnya mendapati Naruto—orang yang sangat dicintai adiknya, dan juga sahabatnya berdiri disampingnya. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian adikmu, Neji." ujarnya. Netra biru Naruto menatap tanah pusara Hinata yang mulai basah oleh rintik hujan. "Dia sangat baik dan cantik. Tapi aku minta maaf tidak bisa membalas rasa cintanya." Naruto tersenyum sendu. Mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata telah tiada membuat Naruto sedikit menyesal. Pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik selama wanita itu masih hidup.

Neji mengangguk singkat. Lalu mata violetnya jatuh pada dua sosok dibelakang tubuh tegap Naruto. Manusia yang diketahui Neji sebagai Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke juga menatap pusara Hinata. Namun beda dengan Sasuke yang menatap sendu makam Hinata, Itachi justru hanya menatap datar.

Wajah manis Sasuke menoleh, "Aku turut berduka atas kematian adik anda, Hyuga-san." ujar Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika wanita yang pernah cekcok dengan Naruto adalah adik dari Hyuga Neji—orang yang beberapa waktu lalu meminta bantuan darinya. Dan Sasuke positif menolak karena merasa tidak cukup ahli dalam bidang kantor perusahaan besar macam Hyuga company.

Neji kembali menatap pusara yang menelan peti berisi tubuh adiknya. "Ya, terima kasih." ujarnya. Neji tak perlu heran saat mengetahui Sasuke datang untuk berbela sungkawa. Lelaki bersurai coklat panjang itu tahu jika Sasuke dan Itachi datang karena Naruto juga datang. Ia jadi teringat jika hubungan antara Naruto dan Itachi adalah sahabat dekat, jadi hal yang wajar jika Sasuke juga dekat dengan Naruto.

Tapi Neji mulai mengendus ada hubungan lebih yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi.. biarlah. Neji tak peduli. Sasuke memang menarik, tapi hati Neji sudah berlabuh pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah serta bermata emerald menawan. Pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara yang sialnya malah menyukai bocah pendek macam Sasuke. Neji mencibir dalam hati.

"Hujan semakin deras. Kami pulang dulu, Neji." Naruto berkata gusar. Tanpa menoleh kepada Neji, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke dan Itachi untuk berlari kecil meninggalkan pusara Hinata. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam sebuah mobil putih di bagian kursi belakang. Dalam tiga detik kedepan deru mesin mobil putih itu berpacu cepat oleh seorang sopir ahli didalamnya.

Neji melirik melalui ekor mata. Benar dugannya, mereka datang bersama.

Sikap Itachi sangat berbeda dengan para pelayat yang lain. Seharusnya di menyampaikan rasa duka atau sekedar menatap sendu pusara Hinata. Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya diam dan menatap datar tanpa emosi. Apakah itu sifat seorang Uchiha? Neji bertanya dalam hati. Tapi Sasuke tidak demikian.

Neji mulai berfikir macam-macam. Praduga tak berbukti mulai terhimpun dalam kepala. "Jangan-jangan dia punya dendam kepada Hinata?" cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku celana hitam yang melekat pas dikakinya, dan meraih keluar ponsel pintarnya.

"Siapa yang membenci Hinata?" sebuah suara kalem disampingnya serta naungan payung lebar yang membentang bundar membuat Neji tersentak. Neji bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya. Saat menoleh, Neji sungguh terkejut dengan si pemilik suara yang kini menyangga payung hitam diatas kepala mereka.

"Ga—Gaara?!" seru Neji tak percaya. "Darimana kau tahu kabar tentang kematian Hinata?"

Gaara mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Yang menghubungimu tentang ditemukannya jasad Hinata adalah mantan bodyguard ayahku." ia mulai bercerita tanpa sadar. "Kemarin sore aku sangat terkejut saat mendapat panggilan dari mantan bodyguard ayahku dan mengabarkan bahwa ia menemukan jasad Hinata di sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya. Aku sempat berfikir dia berbohong, tapi sayang sekali itu kenyataan."

"Begitu." Neji percaya sepenuhnya. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu mengantar jasad Hinata kerumah sakit kemarin sore." Ia mendengar dengan jelas, tapi tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Mata violetnya melirik layar ponsel dan tangannya mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

'Cari tahu lebih lanjut tentang kematian adikku. Aku menginginkan kebenarannya malam ini.'

Send.

"Ya, tentu saja begitu." cepat-cepat Neji kembali menyimpan ponselnya di tempat semula. Lelaki itu kemudian mendengarkan perkataan Gaara dengan seksama.

"Setelah memastikan bahwa jasad itu adalah Hinata, aku dihubungi ibu jika Temari-nee akan melahirkan, sementara orang tua dan suami Temari-nee masih berada di luar negeri. Mau tak mau aku harus menemani Temari-nee." ungkap Gaara seraya menghela nafas. Gaara mendapati dirinya merasa bingung karena ia berucap panjang lebar kepada Neji, lelaki yang sangat menggilai dirinya. Gaara tahu itu, hanya saja ia pura-pura tak tahu.

"Terima kasih jika begitu." Seulas senyum senang terpatri di bibir Neji. Tangan kekarnya mengambil alih payung di tangan Gaara tanpa kesulitan. "Ayo pulang." ujarnya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh Gaara dari samping.

"Oke."

Untuk kali ini, Neji sedikit heran karena Gaara tidak menolak sentuhannya. Biasanya, seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu, Gaara pasti akan mendelik tajam, menghindar, dan bahkan pernah menggigit jari tangannya, ketika Neji bersikeras mengapit dagu Gaara untuk mencium bibir merahnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi.. biarlah. Neji sangat berharap pemuda bersurai merah dan bermanik emerald itu sudah membuka hati untuknya. Menyambut rasa cintanya.

Aku tertimpa musibah, tapi Kami-sama juga memberiku berkah. Neji membatin dengan seulas senyum.

.

.

=Roar!=

.

.  
Kaca bening restoran itu berembun oleh hujan deras diluar sana. Telunjuk jemari kecil itu mengarah dan menorehkan sapuan lembut. Ada sebuah tulisan disana. Naruto.

Mata hitam jernih pemilik jari kecil itu memandang jauh pada lalu lalang manusia berpayung. Menyaksikan langkah terburu dari mereka dibawah guyuran hujan. Kemudian sosok itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak pernah tahu jika kalian berteman." ia membuka suara dan mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua lelaki yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Menatap tajam keduanya, meminta pengakuan.

"Kami memang teman." pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi membisu kini membuka suara. Selama tiga detik mata birunya bersitatap dengan mata hitam yang menuntut jawaban, lalu menunduk menatap kepulan asap dari cangkir coffe lattenya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit menatap kakak dan sensei-nya. Sasuke hanya fokus kepada dua lelaki beda usia didepannya yang masih bersikap sama, begitu tenang. Juga tidak menggigil kedinginan walau beberapa bagian dari pakaian hitam yang mereka kenakan basah akibat hujan.

Sasuke sendiri, ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Sasuke hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja tipis dan jeans hitam pinjaman dari Naruto, mengingat sejak kemarin sore Sasuke dan Itachi menginap di apartemen si lelaki pirang.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke pun hanya bergumam seraya menyesap secangkir susu coklat hangat digenggamannya.

Sepertinya memang percuma. Mereka—Itachi dan Naruto, sepertinya enggan memberitahukan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka adalah teman. Sasuke percaya akan hal itu. Tapi yang Sasuke ingin tahu ialah mengapa keduanya bisa berteman baik. Sasuke hanya penasaran. Itu saja. Tidak ada maksud lebih. Sasuke jadi mengerti bahwa kakak kebanggaannya itu tidak sepenuhnya terbuka pada dirinya.

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Dari balik cangkir susu coklatnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, manik cantik Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Pria bertubuh tegap itu tengah menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesan. Melirik kesamping, Sasuke mendapati Naruto juga menyantap makanan dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua seolah melupakan eksistensi Sasuke juga keramaian restoran yang mereka singgahi.

Makanan hangat nan menggiurkan diatas meja sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Jangankan memakan, melihat tumpukan wortel dan tomat merah saja(padahal tomat adalah buah kesukaannya), Sasuke merasakan matanya sakit. Perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak hebat. "Aku permisi ketoilet sebentar." Sasuke berujar setelah menandaskan secangkir susu coklat. Tanpa melirik mereka, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi menuju toilet.

Saat ia berjalan menuju toilet, tanpa sadar maniknya memaku pada sepasang kekasih yang nampak bahagia. Sang lelaki membelai penuh kasih perut buncit sang wanita yang sedang memakan makanan dengan lahap seraya tertawa kecil. Mereka pasti suami istri, Sasuke fikir.

"Andai aku bisa seperti itu." gumamnya tak sadar.

Bruk! Prang!

"Aw.. sakit.." / "Ma-maafkan aku, tuan.."

Rupanya, terlalu fokus mengamati sepasang kekasih tadi, Sasuke lupa memperhatikan jalan sekelilingnya. Sasukepun menabrak seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa dua cangkir kopi panas untuk pelanggan. Alhasil, isi dalam cangkir itu tumpah mengenai baju Sasuke, dan cangkir itu sendiri jatuh membentur lantai marmer. Menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Suasa ramai mendadak hening.

Sang pelayan wanita yang menabrak Sasuke membungkuk penuh salah pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke meringis sakit akibat panas kopi yang tumpah pada baju bagian dada dan perutnya.

Sasukelah yang menabrak pelayan wanita itu. Ia sadar diri dan segera membungkuk seraya bergumam maaf. "Maafkan aku.. maaf.." kalimat itu terucap layaknya mantra, sedang jemari mungilnya mulai terulur untuk memunguti pecahan cangkir.

Namun belum sempat ujung jarinya menyentuh pecahan itu, sebuah tangan kekar menahan legannya. "Itu tidak perlu, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Pemuda manis itu hafal luar kepala baritone indah milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Maafkan pemuda ini, nona. Dia itu memang selalu ceroboh." Naruto berkata datar namun penuh sopan.

Sasuke melepas paksa cengkeraman tangan Naruto dari lengan kecilnya. Setelahnya Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju tujuan awalnya, kamar mandi. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang—

—tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya penuh khawatir.

.

.  
=Roar!=

.

.

"Kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat memberitahunya tentang kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan selama ini, Naruto." pria bersurai panjang itu berkata seraya menghela nafas. Mata hitamnya melirik pria bersurai pirang dan bermata pirang yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Hmm." Naruto juga berfikir demikian, sebenarnya.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahukannya?"

Pria itu yakin jika Sasuke telah mencintainya. Mencintainya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, bukan sebagai Nii-sama. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini, Itachi." ujar Naruto seraya berfikir masak-masak.

"Kenapa." tanya Itachi datar. Sudah terlalu bosan menunggu saat-saat dimana sebuah rahasia akan terungkap.

Ia tidak boleh gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan. Naruto bukan lagi remaja labil berusia lima belas tahun. Kini titlenya telah berganti menjadi pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun, yang artinya sepuluh tahun telah terlewati semejak saat itu.

"Kandungan Sasuke masih berusia kurang dari dua minggu. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya jika Sasuke mengetahui semuanya. Dia pasti sangat syok. Dan itu bukanlah hal baik bagi kandungannya yang masih lemah." papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Siapa suruh kau menghamilinya di usia dini. Dia masih delapan belas tahun, Naruto! Delapan belas tahun!" Itachi berkata geram. Ia ingat hampir membunuh Naruto saat mengetahui tentang kehamilan Sasuke. "Setidaknya tunggulah Sasuke berusia dua puluh lima tahun jika ingin membuat anak." Itachi juga begitu, jika ingin tahu. Itachi menunggu kekasihnya berusia dua puluh lima tahun untuk menghamilinya. Hamil muda terkadang penuh resiko; itulah opini dari Uchiha sulung.

Saat Sasuke berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Bukannya itu.. tujuh tahun lagi?

Hell yeal! Naruto yakin ayah dan ibunya yang sangat menginginkan cucu itu akan melakukan segala macam cara agar dirinya menghamili anak orang.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu, Itachi. Itu diluar kendaliku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bukan?" tuding Itachi. Ia menggeser posisi kursi hingga setengah miring menghadap Naruto, yang tahu-tahu pria pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

Manik hitam dan biru saling mendelik.

"Siapa yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Naruto dan Itachi membeku mendengar lantunan suara halus nan merdu dibelakang punggung mereka.

.

.

=Roar!=

.

.  
Getaran ponsel diatas meja nakas membuat si pemilik kamar terganggu. Tangannya meraba untuk meraih ponsel pintarnya.

Sebuah email masuk.

Pria itu lalu beranjak hingga setengah duduk dengan kaki berselonjor. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang.

From: 541-Detect Subyek: Pembunuh Hyuuga Hinata

Selamat sore, Hyuuga Neji. Saya sudah mencari data tentang pembunuh adik anda, berikut adalah profil dan barang buktinya.

Mata violet itu menyusuri deretan huruf dan beberapa foto diatas layar sentuh ponsel pintar. Sesekali jari telunjuknya menggeser kebawah demi melihat kelanjutan data yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian, pria bermarga Hyuuga itu tekekeh. "Benar dugaanku." gumamnya, lalu tertawa keras hingga terbahak. Tidak sadar jika tawanya menganggu ketenangan manusia lain yang berada didekatnya.

"Nghh~"

Mendengar lenguhan itu, Neji berhenti tertawa seketika. Ia cepat-cepat meletakkan ponselnya kembali pada meja nakas.

Neji lalu berbaring miring dan mendekap pemuda seranjang dengannya, yang tidurnya mulai terganggu akibat tawanya. "Sssttt—tidurlah lagi, sayang." tangannya menarik selimut yang melorot hingga dada dan mengusap bahu polos yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Hmm.." sosok bersurai merah itu bergumam dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara." Neji berkata seraya mengecup puncak kepala sang pemuda.

'Kau pasti mati... Uchiha Itachi!' Perlahan, Neji mulai mengarungi mimpi dengan serigaian terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

—tbc.

* * *

 **Hello minna~ Maaf minggu kemaren Suzy ngak update, karena minggu lalu Suzy ditodong teman agar buat cerpen untuk majalah sekolah. XD Serius, tapi tidak pakai todong segala. Haha.**

 **Semuanya sudah jelas, bukan?**  
 **Semoga chap ini suka :)**

 **Thanks for RnR my fic, minna~**

 **Maaf Suzy ngak bisa balas satu-persatu :'(**

 **.**

 **Oke deh, cukup sekian curcol saya.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Minggu, 22 November 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

"Siapa suruh kau menghamilinya di usia dini. Dia masih delapan belas tahun, Naruto! Delapan belas tahun!" Itachi berkata geram. Ia ingat hampir membunuh Naruto saat mengetahui tentang kehamilan Sasuke. "Setidaknya tunggulah Sasuke berusia dua puluh lima tahun jika ingin membuat anak." Itachi juga begitu, jika ingin tahu. Itachi menunggu kekasihnya berusia dua puluh lima tahun untuk menghamilinya. Hamil muda terkadang penuh resiko; itulah opini dari Uchiha sulung.

Saat Sasuke berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Bukannya itu.. tujuh tahun lagi?

Hell yeal! Naruto yakin ayah dan ibunya yang sangat menginginkan cucu itu akan melakukan segala macam cara agar dirinya menghamili anak orang.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu, Itachi. Itu diluar kendaliku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bukan?" tuding Itachi. Ia menggeser posisi kursi hingga setengah miring menghadap Naruto, yang tahu-tahu pria pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

Manik hitam dan biru saling mendelik.

"Siapa yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Naruto dan Itachi membeku mendengar lantunan suara halus nan merdu dibelakang punggung mereka.

.

.

.

 **Roar!**  
 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, psychological**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi, Mpreg, alur acak-acak, kata-kata kasar  
**

 **Length: 4,5k+**

 **For 'Yuuki': thanks banget buat koreksinya. Aku jadi baca lagi dan baru tahu sama kesalahanku. Tapi yah.. udah aku benerin kok. Thanks again, muehehe…**

 **Note1: Karena bagian inilah, aku memberikan judul 'Roar!' di fanfiksi ini. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya ^_^**

 **Keterangan:**  
 **Itachi: 27th**

 **Kyuubi: 26th**

 **Naruto, Neji: 25th**

 **Gaara, Sai: 22th**

 **Sasuke: 18th**

.

 **Note2: Jangan kaget setelah baca chapter ini. Bacanya pelan-pelan ya, biar kalian paham dengan tulisan ngak beres punya aku ini, muehehe**

 **.**

 **Don't blame me if the contents of the story is not in accordance with your expectations!**

 **Happy reading minna ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh.. Sasuke. Kau sudah kembali?" Itachi tersadar dari kebekuannya dan melontarkan pertanyaan random. Sengaja untuk menghindari topik itu.

Sasuke menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya, lagi. Manik hitamnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan curiga. "Siapa yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" Sasuke masih keukeuh dengan keingintahuannya.

"Ah, itu. Bukan siapa-siapa, Sasuke. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang kehidupan senseimu yang 'suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'." Ujar Itachi, seraya menyerigai kearah Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengumpat pelan kearah Itachi lalu kepalanya menggeleng tak kentara. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Sasuke. Kakak iblismu itu memiliki mulut yang sungguh sangat busuk." Naruto balas menyerigai sadis.

Itachi melotot tak terima. "Apa kat—"

"Cukup!" Sasuke memekik gemas, sedikit pusing dengan adu mulut antara kakaknya dan senseinya itu. Melihat kejadian ini, Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungan keduanya. Benarkah mereka berdua teman dekat? Menurut Sasuke, mereka lebih cocok untuk menjadi rival! "Aku pusing mendengar teriakan kalian." Sasuke mendesah lelah lalu menenggak habis sisa coklat panasnya yang hampir dingin.

Kedua lelaki beda usia itu menatap Sasuke, menampakkan raut wajah seolah meminta maaf atas apapun yang barusan mereka lakukan hingga membuat Sasuke demikian. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" keduanya bertanya khawatir.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak melihat raut wajah minta maaf atau khawatir senseinya itu karena pada saat itu Sasuke tengah menutup matanya, menahan pusing yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. "Hmmn.." Sebuah gumaman yang disuarakan Sasuke tidak cukup untuk membuat Itachi dan Naruto berfikir bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke?" Itachi kembali bersuara dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"Aku ingin pulang." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menjauh dari meja mereka. Namun, belum dua meter Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, tubuh Sasuke limbung kebelakang.

"SASUKE!"

Jika saja Naruto tidak sigap menangkap tubuh lemas Sasuke, bisa dipastikan tempurung kepala Sasuke akan bertubrukan dengan meja kaca dibelakangnya.

Seketika suasana restoran itu riuh oleh bisik-bisik para pengunjung. Itachi mengabaikan hal itu dan ia bergegas mendekati Naruto.

"Rumah Sakit, Naruto. Kita harus cepat kesana."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera membopong tubuh kecil Sasuke menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Sebelum mobil itu melaju menuju rumah sakit, Itachi berkata tegas dengan raut wajah serius. "Kita akhiri ini semua, Naruto."

Adalah sebuah anggukan dan raut wajah penyesalan yang menjadi respon Naruto atas pernyataan Itachi.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

=Roar!=

.

.

.

Tubuh tegap itu melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar sebuah restoran western tak jau dari rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Adiknya yang innocent dan menggemaskan itu kini tengah menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit, yang sejak kemarin sore belum juga siuman.

Itachi tidak terlalu faham dengan apa yang tengah dialami Sasuke, tapi dokter berkata bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Sang dokter beranggapan bahwa ketidaksadaran yang dialami Sasuke diakibatkan oleh janin yang kini tumbuh dalam perutnya. Katanya, Sasuke masih terlalu dini untuk membawa sebuah kehidupan ditubuh ringkihnya.

Ditambah dengan pola makan Sasuke yang tidak teratur serta kurangnya nutrisi membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas hingga mengalami pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Ah, Itachi juga ingat, jika adiknya yang manis itu mengalami anemia ringan yang bisa membuat Sasuke pingsan kapan saja jika tubuh Sasuke terlalu lelah. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruto. Pria bodoh itu terlalu menekuni perannya hingga melupakan kondisi Sasuke saat ini!"

"Haah…" Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Naruto bodoh. Awas saja jika Sasuke kenapa-napa, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Naruto. Dasar pria idiot!" gerutu Itachi, kesal setengah mati.

Itachi melirik arlojinya, dan mendapati bahwa waktu telah menunjuk pukul 09. 39 PM. Manik hitam itu menatap sekitar, dan Itachi baru sadar bahwa keadaan disana sudah lumayan sepi. Banyak toko yang telah berlabelkan 'closed' dan pintu-pintu rumah disepanjang jalan telah terkunci rapat. Hanya beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang sesekali melintas dijalanan besar itu.

Agak aneh mengingat pusat kota yang terkenal dengan julukan kota tak pernah tidur dan selalu nampak ramai bahkan pada dini hari, sebegini sepinya. Tapi, itu cukup wajar mengingat, jika pagi tadi terdapat pemberitahuan bahwa mala mini, kira-kira pukul sebelas malam, akan ada hujan badai yang menerjang Jepang.

Masyarakat Jepang, terutama orang-orang dikota Tokyo ini, sudah cukup bijak dengan keputusan mereka untuk tidak keluar mala mini dan lebih memilih mengunci diri dibangunan yang aman. Itu menandakan bahwa mereka lebih memilih untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan jika tetap memilih keluyuran dimalam ini.

Mengambil langkah bijak, Itachi memperlebar langkahnya agar cepat sampai dirumah sakit yang kurang dua ratus meter meter jarak jauhnya setelah Itachi berbelok kekanan diperempatan jalan besar itu.

Ya, itu akan cepat terlaksana jika saja sebuah kendala tidak menghadangnya.

Itachi cukup peka dengan keadaan sekitar, sehingga mudah untuk mengetahui jika seseorang tengah berlari cepat menuju kearahnya dari balik punggungnya. Itachi memutar tubuhnya dengan gesit lalu memiting tangan orang itu dibalik punggungnya.

Serum yang hendak disuntikkannya kedalam kulit Itachi terjatuh begitu saja, bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya bungkusan makanan yang Itachi beli direstoran beberapa saat lalu. Itachi kontan saja langsung menginjaknya hingga serum dari kaca itu pecah dan cairan berwarna merah bening itu muncrat dan tercecer diatas trotoar jalan.

Itachi tidak mengenal siapa orang yang dikuncinya itu, sehingga Itachi langsung menerka jika kemungkinan besar orang ini adalah suruhan seseorang. Perintah dari musuh Itachi, mungkin? Well, Itachi memang punya musuh, tapi hanya beberapa. Itu pun musuh dari jaman ia remaja dulu. Mungkin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, hmm?" Itachi mendesis tajam tepat dicuping telinga orang itu, yang membuat orang asing itu bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Itachi yang menerpa kulitnya.

Orang asing itu memberontak dan menyundul dagu Itachi dengan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi helaian blonde itu. Sebuah tindakan kasar yang membuat Itachi tanpa sadar menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Orang itu ingin melepaskan diri namun pitingan Itachi jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Damn!" Itachi mengumpat keras-keras. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu, sialan?!" Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi kembali bertanya, disertai desisan marah karena membuatnya berdarah.

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan lagi-lagi memberontak, membuat Itachi semakin geram. Itachi membalik paksa tubuh itu lalu mendorongnya kedinding tembok sebuah pagar rumah.

Itachi fikir, orang asing itu adalah seorang pria tangguh dengan wajah sangar layaknya preman pasar. Namun nyatanya, Itachi salah sangka. Orang asing yang hampir berhasil menyuntikkan serum entah-itu-apa, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang bocah. Lima belas tahun, atau enam belas tahun mungkin? Itachi menaksir usia bocah itu.

Tapi setelah Itachi fikir-fikir, berapa usia seseorang tidak menentukan apakah ia orang baik-baik atau bukan. Bahkan kebanyakan, diusia itu, jiwa labil dalam diri seseorang menguar lebar. Mereka lebih banyak memberontak dengan banyak alasan tertentu. Sama halnya seperti bocah didepannya ini.

Ah, Itachi seperti merasa kembali kemasa lalu. Itachi mengingat jika dirinya dimasa lalu, dengan jiwa pemberontaknya banyak melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan Itachi melakukan tindakan gila yang jauh melebihi dari apa yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya ini. Hingga sekarang, ada satu tindakan gilanya yang sampai saat ini masih disesali oleh Itachi.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, bocah sialan!" jiwa iblis dalam diri Itachi mulai naik kepermukaan.

Itachi menatap tajam manik biru pucat milik bocah didepannya. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau pencuri ya?"

Bocah berbadan tinggi berhelai blonde dan bermanik biru itu meneguk ludah takut saat manik hitam Itachi yang berkilat menatapnya intens seolah tengah menelanjanginya. Ditatap sedemikian itu membuat tubuh bocah itu bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya melemas begitu saja, seolah energinya telah disedot oleh tatapan menakutkan milik Itachi. Perlahan, manik biru pucat milik bocah itu berkaca-kaca siap untuk memuntahkan mutiara dari kelopaknya.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi mendengus dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hal yang membuat tubuh lemas bocah itu merosot dan jatuh terduduk diatas trotoar jalan. "Hanya seorang begundal kecil rupanya." Itachi berdecih.

Itachi melangkah pergi lalu membungkuk hendak mengambil bingkisan makanan yang tadi terjatuh. Namun rupanya, saat Itachi menunduk, ada langkah kaki yang mendekat cepat kearahnya.

Orang asing yang lain itu bersiap memukul punggung Itachi dengan balok kayu ditangannya, akan tetapi ia kalah gesit dengan Itachi yang langsung menendang perutnya menggunakan tendangan T. Orang itu tersungkur ditanah dan terbatuk hebat hingga cairan pekat merangsek keluar melalui tenggorokannya dan meleleh disudut bibirnya.

Orang yang tersungkur itu bangkit berdiri seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa. Ia mengumpat dengan bahasa asing yang tidak diketahui oleh Itachi.

Sambil memperhatikan fisik orang itu, Itachi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya jika saja orang itu hendak menyerang. Dia jauh lebih tua dari bocah tadi, dan mungkin seumuran dengan Itachi. Rambutnya berwarna oranye agak kemerahan—hal yang sukses mengingatkan Itachi dengan kekasihnya karena rambut mereka hampir sama. Lalu pandangan Itachi turun kewajahnya, dan Itachi mendapati bahwa ada banyak pierching disana.

"You asshole!" Pria itu berujar kasar, dan berlari kearah Itachi dengan tangan terkepal siap untuk membirukan tubuh Itachi.

Itachi tak tinggal diam. Ia menunduk saat kepalan tangan itu terarah kewajahnya, dan Itachi mengarahkan tinjuannya kedagu pria itu. Tak cukup dengan itu, momentum dimana pria itu tengah memejamkan mata karena kesakitan, digunakan Itachi untuk menyarangkan kepalan tangannya kewajah pria itu.

Pria itu tersungkur dengan cairan pekat yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Hmph. Dasar lemah!" sudut bibir Itachi tertarik membentuk sebuah serigaian iblisnya.

Kontan hal itu membuat pria yang berdarah itu tersulut emosinya. Ia kembali beranjak walau bibirnya masih mengeluarkan ringisan nyeri. Kali ini, pria itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari sana. Pisau berujung tajam itu diarahkan pada Itachi yang kini justru makin berserigai.

Itachi dengan gesit menghindari serangan pria itu, walau terkadang pisau berujung tajam itu sedikit menggores kulit pipi kanannya dan dikulit punggung tangan kirinya. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Itachi menendang pria itu hingga tersungkur—lagi. Wajahnya babak belur dan ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Itachi berjalan mendekati pisau lipat yang terjatuh tak jauh dari pria yang kini sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri itu, dan mengambilnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah pria yang tersungkur dan menodongkan ujung pisau lancip itu keleher pria itu—tepat pada nadi dimana manusia akan mati jika nadi itu sampai terluka atau bahkan putus. Darah segar akan setia mengalir tanpa henti hingga darah dalam tubuhnya kering.

Hal yang akan menjadi pemandangan menjijikkan bagi hampir setiap orang, terkecuali Itachi. Harus diakui, Itachi suka melihat pemandangan itu. Itachi suka melihat tubuh seseorang ketika tubuh itu terluka, lalu berdarah-darah. Apalagi melihat raut wajah ketakutan dan kesakitan seseorang, adalah hal favorit bagi Itachi.

Hal yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam semenjak lima tahun yang lalu itu, kini sudah benar-benar naik kepermukaan akibat ulah dua pengganggu itu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, jika Itachi sudah berkali-kali lolos dari maut. Dan sudah berkali-kali, Itachi gagal masuk penjara karena kelakukannya.

Kebusukan itu hanya kekasihnya yang mengetahuinya. Seorang kekasih, adalah alasan mengapa jiwa iblis pada Uchiha Itachi muncul. Dan kekasih itu, adalah orang yang menjadi alasan bagi Itachi untuk mengubur jiwa iblisnya.

Itachi bersiap untuk menghunuskan mata pisau itu keleher pria itu, jika saja sebuah sengatan kecil tidak muncul dilehernya. Tubuh Itachi kaku, dan pandangannya berkunang.

Pisau lipat itu jatuh berdenting diatas trotoar bersamaan dengan tubuh Itachi yang limbung dan ambruk tepat ditubuh pria itu.

"Dasar pria-pria tak berguna!" Seorang wanita dengan helaian rambut berwarna ungu serta bunga kertas sebagai penghiasnya, berjalan mendekat.

Ia membungkuk dan mencabut jarum titanium yang menancap dileher Itachi, lalu membuang asal benda itu.

"Konan..." pria yang hampir mati itu mendesah lega melihat rekannya muncul diwaktu yang tepat.

Wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan mencela. "Pain, aku tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata sangat lemah." Ujarnya dengan nada merendahkan.

Pain, pria babak belur itu berdecak sebal. "Jangan heran begitu. Aku baru mendapat training tiga hari yang lalu dan aku langsung mendapatkan misi pertamaku. Bagaimana aku mampu menghadapi Itachi, mantan ketua mafia itu?"

"Kau hanya berdalih, Pain." Konan mendengus seraya memapah tubuh besar Itachi tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

"Well, aku sebelumnya benar-benar buta soal bela diri."

"Memang. Seorang budak bisa apa? Sejak kecil kau hanya dikurung dan menunggu untuk disodok tiap waktu. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena pimpinan kita mau menampung seorang sampah sepertimu."

Pain mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menaham amarah yang memuncak dan hendak meledak. Wanita itu… benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya. Pain ingin sekali menguliti wanita itu hidup-hidup, tapi Pain bisa apa? Pain hanya seorang budak yang beruntung karena ada seseorang yang mau mengubah jalan hidupnya, walau dengan jalan yang penuh darah. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada menjadi mainan boneka hidup yang tiap hari disodok tanpa ampun.

Kekuatan Pain tidak akan sebanding dengan Konan, yang notabene telah menjadi bawahan pimpinan mereka sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Konan lebih professional daripada Pain, tentu saja.

"Deidara, kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan nada yang halus, Konan bertanya pada bocah blonde yang sedari tadi masih terduduk diatas trotoar.

Bocah bernama Deidara itu menggangguk dan beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Dei. Kau bahkan tidak kalah saat lima pria mengepungmu. Tapi ini? Menghadapi seorang saja, kau sudah kalah sebelum dimulai. Apa Itachi begitu menakutkan hingga kau tidak mampu melawannya, Dei?" Tanya Konan penasaran.

Bocah tinggi berusia empat belas tahun itu memejamkan mata lalu menggangguk mantap. "Suaranya… tatapan matanya… membuatku membatu, Konan-san. Segala hal yang ada pada dirinya membuatku ketakutan. Jauh lebih takut daripada menghadapi teman bibi-ku yang psikopat itu."

Konan terdiam mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Ia akan membalas ujaran Deidara, namun sebuah bunyi klakson menghentikannya.

"Ayo kembali ke markas."

Tanpa banyak kata, Deidara dan Pain memasuki mobil itu, mengekor dibelakang Konan yang memapah tubuh taksadarkan diri milik Itachi.

.

.

.

=Roar!=

.

.

.

Aroma obat yang menusuk indera penciumannya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Dengan pandangan sayu Sasuke menatap sekeliling yang sepi dan Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah rumah sakit.

Desah nafas pelan dan sapuan hangat di punggung tangan kanannya membuat Sasuke melirik kebawah. Dan Sasuke menahan nafas ketika mengetahui bahwa seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah tertidur disisinya—dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang berbantalkan pinggiran ranjang yang ditempatinya. Tidak salah lagi… itu Naruto, senseinya.

Manik hitam itu melihat keatas, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang bercatkan putih bersih.

Jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang. Semburat merah mulai merambat di wajahnya yang semula pucat bagaikan mayat. Manik hitamnya berkaca-kaca entah karena apa.

Harusnya Sasuke tahu, menjadi seorang lelaki pantang untuk menangis semudah itu. Seorang lelaki harus bermentalkan baja dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu, sesulit apapun itu. Tapi Sasuke ragu. Apakah dirinya masih seorang lelaki ketika dirinya kini tengah mengandung? Membawa nyawa yang kini tengah bersarang diperutnya. Karena dirinya memiliki rahim. Lalu, apa bedanya Sasuke dengan para wanita diluar sana? Yang setiap waktu, setiap jam bahkan setiap detik selalu membawa ovarium diperut bagian bawahnya? Hah!

Bahkan hingga kini, Sasuke tidak mengetahui lelaki mana yang telah membuat dirinya seperti ini!

Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya… berbeda.

Harusnya lelaki tidak seperti ini. Harusnya lelaki tidak mengandung dan membawa janin diperutnya seperti ini. Lelaki tidak akan cengeng seperti ini. Dan sebagai lelaki tidak pantas untuk berkhianat pada janji yang telah ditepati.

Andai saja rahim dalam perutnya tak pernah ada, janin itu tak akan bisa tumbuh. Sperma yang memasukinya tidak akan pernah mengalami fertilisasi dengan sel telurnya, dan janin itu tak akan pernah ada.

Jika janin itu tak ada, maka tidak akan ketahuan jika dirinya telah ternoda. Ternoda oleh lelaki bajingan yang memasuki dirinya dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Sewaktu aku tidak sadar," Sasuke bergumam menyuarakan fikirannya. "Janin ini bahkan belum genap berusia satu bulan, bukan? Berarti kejadian itu terjadi sekitar beberapa minggu sebelum hari ini. Bukankah… bukankah itu sewaktu aku—"

Sasuke menahan nafas sebelum berujar amat lirih. "—mengalami kecelakaan?" Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar jika kini air mata telah menganak sungai dipelipisnya.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Nii-sama akan menganggapnya tetap suci, dan Sasuke hanya harus pandai berbicara agar nii-sama tidak curiga. Ya, harusnya seperti itu. Tapi rahim dalam perutnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Mengingat hal itu, entah mengapa membuat kebencian dalam diri Sasuke tersulut. Sasuke membenci tubuhnya, terutama pada rahim diperutnya!

Sasuke membencinya.

Sasuke benci.

Sasuke benci!

Sangat benci!

Benar kata Naruto-sensei, bahwa dirinya tidak berguna.

' _Dasar bocah tidak berguna!'_

' _Dasar bocah tidak berguna!'_

' _ **Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu, lho. Masa kita sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing. Pepatah mengatakan, tak kenal maka tak sayang.'**_

' _Sungguh bijak kata-katamu, bocah. Tapi jika memang begitu, bersiaplah untuk hancur. Seorang sampah selamanya akan tetap menjadi sampah.'_

' _ **Atau jangan-jangan.. kamu memang lebih suka jika aku memanggilmu 'adik manis'?'**_

' _Kau gila.'_

' _ **A—aku tidak manis! Aku ini tampan, onii-sama.'**_

' _Aku yakin kau akan cepat kaya jika melakukannya dihadapan semua orang, terutama laki-laki hidung belang. Kau tak perlu hidup susah lagi, bocah.'_

' _ **Jangan selingkuh, ne, Suke-chan?'**_

' _Dasar lemah.'_

' _ **Aku sangat beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan calon yang tidak pemarah sepertimu. Jadi, siapa namamu, adik kecil?'**_

' _ **Aku pasti kembali, menjemputmu. Aku janji.'**_

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke memekik nyaring dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia beranjak duduk lalu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa.

Naruto yang tertidur kelelahan karena menjaga Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin, terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan nyaring yang menggema diruangan itu. Naruto langsung panik mendapati Sasuke yang berteriak histeris dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya—ah, tidak memegang, tapi—

"SASUKE—SASUKE! SASUKE! DOKTER! DOKTER! DOKTER!"

—Sasuke mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri!

Naruto memencet tombol merah didekat sana berkali-kali seraya berteriak histeris, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak lagi memukuli kepalanya.

"ARRGHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE, SADARLAH!" Naruto berteriak kalut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih Sasuke yang menangis sesegukan. "Ssttt—tenanglah, aku disini Sasuke. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Naruto menahan sakit dihatinya dengan bulir bening yang menetes disudut matanya. Naruto sungguh tidak sanggup melihat Sasukenya seperti ini.

Sasuke masih terisak didada Naruto, namun intensitas teriakannya mulai melemah.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah Sasuke untuk melihat manik hitam Sasuke yang menyiratkan kekosongan. "Sasuke…"

Tangis Sasuke terhenti, dan ia menatap kosong pada wajah berantakan milik senseinya. Wajah tampan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, penyesalan dan—kemarahan.

"Hey Sasuke, apa yang mengganggumu? Adakah hal yang kau takutkan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kentara luar biasa.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggil lirih.

Manik hitam Sasuke terbelalak tiba-tiba, dan entah kekuatan dari mana, tangan Sasuke yang begitu kecil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto terjerembab dilantai rumah sakit yang putih bersih, namun dingin.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi berteriak nyaring dan kepalan kedua tangannya kembali aktif, yang kali ini memukuli perut dan dadanya.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan berusaha mencegah Sasuke agar tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. "DOKTER! DOKTER! SUSTER!"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Naruto mengumpati ruangan rumah sakit VVIP yang kedap suara itu.

BRAAKK!

Sesosok pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu dengan gebrakan pintu yang keras. Diikuti oleh wanita pruh baya dan beberapa dokter dan suster dibelakangnya.

"ARGGHHHHH! AKU BENCI! BENCI! ARGHHHHHH!"

Raut wajah mereka sama kalutnya dengan raut wajah Naruto saat ini.

Salah seorang dokter dengan tanggap menyuntikkan obat bius yang bekerja beberapa detik setelahnya. Tubuh Sasuke langsung melemas dipelukan Naruto.

"Dokter, apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Mikoto bertanya ragu diantara tangis sesegukannya saat melihat keadaan putra bungsunya tersebut.

Seraya memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, seorang dokter bersurai merah menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Entahlah, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya, Sasuke mengalami masalah dengan kondisi psikisnya."

Tubuh Mikoto langsung lemas dan akan jatuh terduduk jika saja tangan kekar Fugaku tidak menopangnya. "Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu, Kyuubi! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya, kau harus memastikan jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, aku akan mencabut restu atas hubunganmu dengan Itachi. Camkan itu, Kyuubi!"

"Ayah kena—" Naruto hendak berbicara, namun pria paruh baya yang menjadi ayah Sasuke memotong perkatannya.

"Cukup," Fugaku menatap Naruto tajam. "Jangan panggil aku ayah jika Sasuke belum baik-baik saja, Naruto. Jangan lupa bahwa kaulah penyebab semua ini!" Desis Fugaku seraya membuang muka, lalu membawa Mikoto yang masih menangis sesegukan keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu.

"Aku bukan Tuhan, tou-san." Lirih Kyuubi, sang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa denyut nadi dipergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto memanggil lirih kakaknya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja bukan, Sasuke?" Kyuubi menatap kosong pada wajah basah Sasuke.

.

.

.

=Roar!=

.

.

.

Shimura Sai menatap lekat layar komputernya yang menampilkan tindakan-tindakan gila Uchiha Sasuke diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Mengecewakan sekali, ternyata dia—hmph! Padahal kukira dia..." Sai terdiam sejenak, lalu mengulang rekaman CCTV dimana Sasuke tengah berteriak histeris. "Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, Sasuke terlihat… Wow! Sungguh menggairahkan, kurasa." Bibir Sai tersenyum lebar, dengan mata yang melirik kearah selangkangannya.

"Pasti akan sangat cocok menjadi mainanku. Apalagi yah.. aku sudah lama tidak bermain-main dengan mainan cantik seperti itu, apalagi yang tengah berbadan dua. Bukankah benar begitu, hmm?" Sai kini melirik kearah samping, dimana seorang wanita tengah duduk santai dengan wajah bosannya.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu, Sai." Wanita itu menguap dengan mata berair. "Hal yang terpenting, Namikaze Naruto kembali menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya."

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN KALAU KALIAN BERANI MENYENTUH SASU—"

BUGH!

Itachi menatap sepatu ber-hak tinggi milik seorang wanita yang menginjak perutnya. Sengaja menekannya kuat-kuat untuk membuat Itachi merintih kesakitan, namun gagal.

"Berdebah busuk, diam saja kau. Jika saja adikmu tidak muncul waktu itu, aku pasti sudah menjadi istri Naruto-kun saat ini. Sudah lama aku ingin membalas dendam, dan sekarang, aku ingin Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar hancur." Ujar wanita itu, dingin. Kakinya kembali terangkat dan ia kembali menginjak dada Itachi keras, hingga membuat Itachi memuntahkan darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat, Itachi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Itachi mendongak, menatap mata biru pucat wanita itu dengan sebuah serigai di bibirnya yang robek. "Naruto pasti membunuhmu, jalang. Kurang dari tiga, kau akan mati ditangan Na—" Rahang Itachi mengatup seketika.

"Kurang ajar! Bajingan!" wanita itu menginjak perut dan dada Itachi secara bertubi-tubi. "Dengar, ya, Uchiha Itachi. Jika kau berkata Naruto bisa membunuhku kurang dari tiga hari, maka akan kupastikan aku bisa membunuh kekasih dan putra iblismu itu kurang dari sehari."

Itachi terbelalak seketika. Bagaimana… bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu jika Itachi sudah memiliki putra? Bahkan keluarga Itachi, satu pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya! "Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin membunuh Kyuubi dan Ken!" ujar Itachi dengan lengkingan kemarahan.

Sai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi dan menendang punggung Itachi hingga suara retakan tulang terdengar nyaring. "Memang. Kau berada disini karena Neji, pimpinan perusahaan Hyuuga yang tersohor itu ingin agar kau mati secara perlahan. Ia ingin membalaskan dendam adiknya, Hyuuga Hinata yang telah kau bunuh itu!"

Mendengar itu, rahang Itachi mengeras. "Lihat siapa yang berdebah busuk, Sai?" Itachi meludah jijik. "Kau sungguh picik, Sai. Kaulah yang membunuh Hinata. Aku bahkan melihat itu semua."

"Memang. Wanita itu, berani-beraninya melukai calon mainanku."

"Sasuke bukan mainan, Sai. Dia manusia, dan dia adikku!"

Sai mengabaikan perkataan Itachi dan kembali berujar. "Dan kau hanya melihat, tanpa berusaha menolongnya." Sai tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. "Apakah lima tahun tidak menjalankan kebiasaanmu itu, membuatmu rindu Itachi? Hingga kau hanya diam menikmati tontonan yang aku suguhkan?"

"Neji sungguh bodoh untuk mempekerjakan pria licik dan busuk sepertimu sebagai mata-matanya." Gumam Itachi dengan ekspresi datar, menghiraukan pukulan dan tendangan yang mengenai tubuhnya bertubi-tubi.

"Haah." Dengan tubuh berkeringat Sai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Kau tenang saja, Itachi. Tanpa diperintah oleh Neji, pun, aku akan tetap menghabisimu. Berani-beraninya kau telah menolakku."

"Kau jelek sih, dan kau seperti mayat berjalan. Makanya aku menolakmu." Ucap Itachi asal, yang sukses membuat Sai menginjak tangan kirinya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' yang nyaring.

"Kau bahkan tidak berteriak kesakitan." Wanita bermata biru pucat itu berujar dengan nada tak percaya.

"Jangan heran, Noona. Itachi itu robot berjalan. Dia tidak akan merintih kesakitan walaupun kau memotong-motong jarinya. Mau coba?"

"Sangat. Aku ingin memotong kaki dan tangannya kalau boleh." Wanita itu mengulum senyum. "Sudah belasan tahun aku memendam dendam untuk membunuh pria bajingan yang menghancurkan masa depan kakakku. Pria yang membuat kakakku mati, hanya demi melahirkan anak iblisnya."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menghamili anak orang kecuali yang bernama Kyuubi." Ujar Itachi tenang.

"Oh? Lalu siapa, bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang telah berani memperkosa seniornya diatap gedung sekolahnya?"

Itachi sukses bungkam.

Deidara yang berada dibalik pintu ruangan itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Lelehan kristal bening tak henti mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "Be—benarkah itu semua, bibi?" ia bergumam hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Udah berbulan-bulan ini fic aku telantarin. Padahal, hanya butuh dua hari untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Oh, bukannya aku ngak mau lanjut. Tapi dulu sewaktu aku bisa pake laptop sesuka hati, udah dua kali draf-nya kehapus, dan satu lagi dimakan virus dikomputer perpus. Aduuh, aku sedih banget waktu itu. Jadinya, tiap mau bikin lagi, aku baper. Akhirnya jadi badmood dan gagal untuk ngetik lagi.

Tapi sekarang, aku ngak setiap hari bisa pegang laptop. Makanya, mumpung ada laptop nganggur, aku cepet-cepet selesaiin chapter ini supaya ngak baper lagi. Tapi tapi… aku tetep baper. Coz, ngetik chapter ini bikin mood aku kaya roaler coaster, muter-muter gitu, hihihi.

Ada yang heran kenapa bocah dua belas tahun bisa menghamili orang? Memang bisa, kok. Kalau organ reproduksinya telah sempurna :D Kan banyak tuh, anak usia segitu yang udah pro, mungkin.

.

Err—ada yang bingung? Boleh tanya kok. Serius. Ngak main-main.

Di kotak review? Bisa banget. Di PM? Boleh. Chat di facebook? Pasti juga boleh.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Ruth nana, kuroko, D, se, Shella204, Chafujitaoz, Reina Putri, Lady Spain, Ryu, Ryuu, BellaClaw, Elan, pink, androkyuubi, ade aswan tamvam, Namikaze Otorie, Neriel-Chan, Soul and Me, dekdes, Yuma, neko. Chan. 75470, Oranyellow-chan, Iis uchiha, Vianna Cho, Call Me Mink, Habibah794, humusemeuke, Shion-Hana, 8anchors, askasufa, nicisicrita, ShapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki, natasya. agustine. 12, Lhanddvhianyynarusasu, Arum Junnie, Yuuki, dianarositadewi4, ItaKyuu1023, Hwang635, JasmineDaisynoYuki, MaknaEXO, Eun810, RyeosomRyeong8, andiiramayana, Guest, Uchihapoetri**

 **.**

 **Psttt—sorry ngak bisa bales satu-satu. Coz, aku rasa, semua pertanyaan kalian telah terjawab dichapter ini.**

 **Dan.. ya, tebakan kalian banyak benernya, kok #ciumreadersatusatu**

 **Kalian tanya 'Kapan-kejadiannya? Kok aku ngak inget ya bacanya?' Heee, emang belum ada kok. Nanti ada flashbacknya.**

 **Nah… itu, ada yang mau nebak-nebak kronologisnya? :v**

.

.

Mind to review, pleasee?

Selasa, 07 Juni 2016

SuzyOnix :))


	9. Chapter 9 - The Past and The Truth

_**Flashback, 15 years ago**_

Bocah bersurai merah itu terbaring meringkuk seraya memegangi perutnya. Kelopak matanya memang terpejam erat, persis seperti orang yang tengah tidur, namun tak bisa diingkari jika ada raut kesakitan diwajah malaikat itu.

Jejak-jejak air matanya telah mengering, meninggalkan rona merah basah dipipi tembamnya dan hidung mancungnya. Sungguh malang bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu.

Satu langkah dari tempatnya, dua orang remaja lelaki berusia lima belas tahun tengah berjongkok didekatnya, dengan pisau tajam dimasing-masing tangannya dan ditodongkan kearah bocah berambut merah. Kedua remaja itu menyerigai iblis membalas tatapan seorang bocah bermanik hitam yang terdiam kaku didekat pintu atap sekolah.

"Ky—kyuu…" Itachi, bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu terpaku menatap teman sepermainannya.

"Well, well. Lihat siapa yang telah datang?" suara feminim itu terkesan sombong dan mengejek.

Mendengar suara tak asing itu, Itachi lantas menoleh dan pandangannya menajam seketika saat melihat siapa orang dibalik semua ini. "Miko…" Desis Itachi saat melihat perempuan berambut pirang dan bermanik biru itu. "Lepaskan Kyuubi!"

Miko, perempuan berusia lima belas tahun itu tersenyum miring. "Lakukan apa yang kumau, dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

Manik hitam Itachi menatap penuh benci padanya, perempuan yang tempo hari menyatakan cintanya, namun Itachi menolaknya karena hatinya telah jatuh kepada seseorang. Itachi fikir semuanya akan selesai dengan mudah, namun pada kenyataannya, perempuan itu tidak terima dengan penolakan Itachi karena merasa dirinya terlalu sempurna untuk ditolak. "Apa maumu, hah?" Bahkan, untuk menyebut nama perempuan itu, Itachi tidak sudi. Suaranya terlalu bagus untuk menyebut nama seorang bajingan yang menjelma dalam tubuh polos seorang perempuan iblis itu. Cih, tidak semua perempuan itu sepolos kelihatannya.

"Nee-chan… orang itu sangat menakutkan!"

Mendengar suara feminim yang lain, Itachi baru sadar jika ada seorang gadis cilik yang sedari tadi bersama mereka. Fisik gadis itu tidak beda jauh dengan Miko, namun perbedaan usia itu sangat Nampak mengingat jika gadis yang lebih kecil itu bertubuh sangat pendek.

"Shion-chan, bukankah aku bilang jika kamu tidak perlu mengikuti nee-chan. Lihat kan? Nee-chan tidak berbohong jika nee-chan akan bertemu seorang monster."

Shion, adik dari Miko itu menggangguk kecil. "Shion ingin pulang.." rengeknya.

"Tidak, urusan nee-chan disini belum selesai."

"Ta—tapi nee-chan, Shion takut pada monster itu." Telunjuk kecil itu menunjuk kearah Itachi, membuat Itachi menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Nee-chan, nee-chan… lihat, monster itu akan membunuh Shion." Gadis cilik itu memeluk erat boneka barbienya erat.

Itachi memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan—yang bagi Itachi—menggelikan itu. Lalu pandangannya memutar kearah teman sepermainannya yang terbaring lemas dipinggir atap. Itachi hendak melangkah untuk mendekatinya, sebelum sebuah seruan keras membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bergerak, atau bocah ini akan mati!" salah satu dari kedua remaja didekat Kyuubi menyentak keras, dengan masing-masing pisau yang diarahkan pada Kyuubi.

Itachi terdiam kaku, dan matanya menatap berang pada kedua remaja itu kala sebuah pisau yang mereka pegang menggores leher Kyuubi hingga setetes darah keluar dari sana. "Aku benar-benar akan memenggal kepala kalian jika kalian berani melukainya lebih dari itu." Itachi berkata dingin dengan wajah datarnya.

Kedua remaja yang berjongkok didekat Kyuubi merinding mendengar suara dingin Itachi, seorang bocah yang bahkan berusia tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun. Tapi melihat peranggaian Itachi yang nampak sangat dewasa, membuat kedua remaja itu yakin bahwa Itachi bukanlah bocah biasa.

"Itachi… aku akan melepaskannya jika kau menuruti satu permintaanku."

Suara itu membuat Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap perempuan itu yang sendirian dengan keberadaan Shion lenyap entah kemana. Itachi tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli. "Cepat katakan."

"Touch me."

Itachi seketika menatap datar kearah perempuan itu. "Never!" dan dengan itu, Itachi berlari cepat kearah dua remaja didekat Kyuubi dan menendang salah satu kepala mereka hingga terpelanting jauh. Remaja itu meringis memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat benturan dari pembatas atap.

Dengan kalap, Itachi memukul mereka satupersatu hingga ia lupa, bahwa dibelakangnya Kyuubi masih tak sadarkan diri dan membuat perempuan itu mendekat.

"Berhenti, Itachi! Atau aku benar-benar akan membunuh bocah sialan ini!" Gadis itu berkata tajam dengan sebilah pisau yang melintang dileher Kyuubi.

Manik hitam Itachi berkabut dengan kebencian. Maka, tanpa fikir panjang Itachi berlari kearah gadis itu dan hendak menerjangnya, sebelum, ujung tajam itu menusuk bahu kecil milik Kyuubi.

Langkah Itachi terhenti seketika. Maniknya memboca kala pisau itu dicabut dari sana hingga membuat darah segar mengucur dari sana tanpa henti. Pisau berlumuran darah itu diarahkan keleher Kyuubi hingga ujungnya kembali menyayat kulit putih Kyuubi, menimbulkan banyak darah menetes dari sana.

Perempuan itu menyerigai melihat kebekuan Itachi. "Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku, Itachi!"

"You bitch!" geram Itachi.

Kedua remaja yang telah babak belur disana mendekati perempuan gila itu dan menggantikan posisi perempuan itu.

"Buat ini menjadi mudah Itachi. Lakukan apa yang kumau atau kau akan melihat teman kecilmu itu mati kehabisan darah. Ah, kau ingin aku mempercepat kematiannya? Baiklah, akan kulempar bocah itu dari atas gedung lantai lima ini. Dia pasti mati seketika dengan tengkorak yang hancur!"

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menghela nafas kasar, Itachi benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain.

Mengalihkan rasa jijiknya, Itachi pun terpaksa melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Itachi."

Itachi memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Para pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya, ia abaikan begitu saja.

Maniknya menyalak liar kesana-kemari. "Dimana Sasuke." Itachi bertanya kepada salah seorang pelayan dengan nada datar.

"Tuan muda Sasuke berada diruang bermain, tuan muda."

Mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri beberapa koridor, Itachi segera menemukan adik kecilnya yang tengah bermain disana.

Itachi memasang wajah tersenyumnya sebelum berujar semangat. "Sasu-chan… nii-chan pulang~~"

Seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun, yang tengah duduk ditengah-tengah ratusan mainan, menoleh kepada Itachi. Sasuke kecil hanya mengganggkat sebelah alisnya sebelum membuang muka. "Huh."

Wajah Itachi menekuk kesal mendapat perlakuan tak peduli dari Sasuke. "Jahatnya adikku~"

Sasuke kecil mengabaikan suara Itachi—yang baginya terdengar menggelikan, dan memutuskan untuk lanjut bermain dengan lego-legonya.

"Serius. Kenapa adikku tidak pernah bersikap manis, sih?" gerutu Itachi dengan wajah kesal.

Lalu Itachi duduk merenung disebuah sofa. Fikirannya tertuju pada Kyuubi, yang sejak seminggu yang lalu, masih tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit.

Dokter mengatakan jika Kyuubi tidak hanya mengalami pendarahan pada bahunya saja, tetapi sebelum itu, seseorang tengah menyuntikkan racun kedalam tubuhnya.

Beruntung setelah kejadian itu, Itachi segera membawa Kyuubi kerumah sakit, karena jika tidak bisa saja nyawa Kyuubi tak akan pernah terselamatkan. Minimal, perlu waktu dua bulan untuk menetralkan racunnya. Dan selama itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyuubi akan tetap koma.

Itachi berniat membalas dendam kepada perempuan busuk itu. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh koneksinya sebagai keluarga mafia, pencarian dilakukan hingga kepelosok.

Namun sayangnya, selama seminggu ini pencarian itu belum pernah berhasil. Perempuan itu seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

Mengingat hal itu, Itachi selalu terbawa suasana hingga mengumpat disembarangan tempat.

"Nii-chan, Cuke ingin pipiiiic…"

Mendengar rengekan itu, Itachi menoleh menatap adiknya. Tubuh mungil itu berdiri gelisah.

Manik Itachi memicing menatap Sasuke kecil, namun sebaliknya, Sasuke mentap Itachi dengan puppy eyes khas Uchiha Sasuke. "Nii-chan~~" Lihat, bocah itu mulai merengek.

Ugh.

Itachi luluh seketika. "Baiklah-baiklah, dasar anak nakal. Kau hanya bersikap manis pada nii-chan jika kau hanya sedang membutuhkan nii-chan saja, ya? Dasar." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala dan segera menggendong adiknya.

"Cepat nii-chan… Cuke ingin pipiic cekarang~~"

Mata Itachi melotot mendengarnya, apalagi dengan sekelebat ingatan betapa adiknya itu sering pipis ketika Itachi menggendongnya. Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Batin Itachi ngeri.

Dan Itachi berlarian disepanjang koridor, mengabaikan kekehan geli dari para pelayan yang dilewatinya.

"Ngh.." mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Sasuke, membuat langkah Itachi terhenti seketika.

Itachi menatap horror pada Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan mata. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Itachi akan merasan air hangat yang membasahi pinggangnya.

Satu menit berlalu, Itachi tidak kunjung merasakannya.

Tangan Itachi meraba belakang tubuh Sasuke dan mendapati bahwa ada benda tebal dibalik celana mini yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pampers.

Hening beberapa waktu selama manik besar Sasuke bertatapan dengan manik Itachi.

Berusaha memendam kekesalannya, Itachi berujar dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Sasuke… kau mengerjai nii-chan ya?"

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan tak jauh darinya. Itachi menoleh menatap tajam pada dua pelayan yang tengah melirik-lirik kearahnya. Mendapat tatapan menakutkan dari sang majikan, pelayan itu berbalik cepat dan kembali membersihkan sebuah lukisan seolah tidak melakukan apapun, walau sesaat masih terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari sana.

Sebuah tangan mungil menepis tangan Itachi yang masih bertengger dipantat Sasuke.

"Cuke mau turun!~" Sasuke memekik dengan suara cemprengnya. Tubuh mungilnya berontak dalam gendongan Itachi membuat Itachi segera menurunkan tubuh adiknya.

Tubuh mungil itu berlarian menjauh dari Itachi. "Kaa-chan~~ Nii-chan mecuum~~ Huwee~ Kaa-chan~~ Tou-chan~~"

"Sasuke! Nii-chan tidak—ARGHH!" Itachi mengerang frustasi, lalu mulai mengejar langkah mungil adiknya.

Dan sore itu, keributan kembali terjadi dikediaman mewah keluarga Uchiha, di Britania Raya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Itachi bersiap untuk pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Kyuubi. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan, seperti kata dokter, Kyuubi masih koma.

Adiknya, Sasuke sangat antusias mengetahui jika kakaknya akan mengunjungi Kyuubi. Sasuke dan Kyuubi cukup dekat mengingat Kyuubi sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Kyuubi daripada Itachi—yang notebene kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Nii-chan~ Cuke ikut, ya?" mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip polos.

Seperti dugaan Itachi, Sasuke selalu bersikap manis jika ada maunya. Menghiraukan puppy eyes ala Sasuke, Itachi menjawab dengan ketus. "Tidak." Itachi memang berniat membalas perlakuan ketus Sasuke selama ini.

Wajah putih Sasuke perlahan memerah dan mata bulatnya muali berkaca-kaca. "Nii-chan jahaat~~ Huwe—"

Itachi segera menggendong adiknya sebelum tangisan cemprengnya menggema didalam kamarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang, bocah nakal."

"Nii-chan baiiiik, sekalii~" Sasuke tersenyum riang lalu memeluk leher kakaknya erat.

Itachi terkekeh geli dan mencubit hidung mungil adiknya hingga memerah.

Sasuke mengerang tak suka. Mata bulat itu menatap tajam pada Itachi dan dari tatapan itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura permusuhan kepada kakaknya.

Itachi terkekeh makin keras melihat wajah kesal adiknya—yang justru terlihat makin _cute_. "Rasakan itu, dasar adik na—Aw, adow." Itachi mengaduh sakit kala tangan mungil adiknya menarik hidung mancungnya kuat-kuat.

"Racakan pembalacan dari Cacu, ahaha—Ouch."

"Ha, rasakan-rasakan. Bocah nakal pantas diberi huku—ARGH!"

"Ahahaha."

Kemudian, perang kecil dengan tema 'ayo-tarik-hidung-sang-lawan' terjadi diantara duo Uchiha bersaudara.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, saya ijin untuk kekamar mandi, boleh?" sang sopir bertanya sopan. Badannya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan menahan sesuatu.

"Ya." Itachi menjawab singkat dan menutup pintu mobil. Ia kemudian berjalan kebelakang badan mobil. Itachi menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya sebelum membuka pintu belakang mobil, menariknya keatas dan mulai mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke berdiri tegak seraya mencengkeram erat celana kakaknya. Satu menit kemudian. mata bulat Sasuke menatap seorang anak berambut merah yang berjalan menjauhi area rumah sakit. Sasuke menarik-menari baju kakaknya. "Nii-chan, nii-chan… Itu Kyuu nii-chan~" Telunjuk mungilnya mengarah pada sang anak berambut merah yang semakin menjauh.

"Sasuke, Kyuubi nii-chan ada didalam dan kita akan segera mengunjunginya. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke dan berlanjut mencari ponselnya yang tadi terlempar kebelakang jok mobil. "Ah, ketemu."

Itachi lalu menurunkan dan menutup pintu belakang mobil. "Ayo kita segera masuk kedalam—lho, Sasuke?"

Itachi mulai panik dan berlarian kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan adiknya, hingga siluet mungil adiknya terlihat dipinggir jalan. Tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada adiknya, Itachi berlari mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri diam dipinggir jalan raya, terlihat jika Uchiha junior itu hendak menyeberang dizebra cross. Walau jalanan cukup lenggang mengingat ini adalah jam kantor, tapi Itachi tetap mempercepat larinya agar Sasuke tidak sampai menyeberang jalan.

Lampu berganti menjadi hijau saat Itachi berada sepuluh langkah didepan Sasuke. "Sasuke!" teriak Itachi, mencoba untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke.

Tapi hal itu nampaknya sia-sia, karena setelahnya, "Kyuu nii-chan! Kyuu nii-chan!" kaki mungil Sasuke berlarian memotong jalan raya seperti tengah mengejar seseorang.

TIIIN! TIIIN!

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil berwarna silver melaju kencang kearah Sasuke. Dari suara klakson yang ditekan berulang-ulang, sang pengendara mungkin merasa panik. Tapi diluar dugaan, kecepatan mobil itu semakin lama justru semakin cepat.

Itachi mungin telah berprasangka jika pengendara itu sengaja. Dan dengan segala kemampuannya, Itachi mengingat nomor plat mobil itu seraya mempercepat larinya.

"AWAAAS!" Pekikan suara beberapa orang ditrotoar jalan terdengar nyaring.

"SASUKEE!"

Itachi menarik tubuh mungil adiknya dalam dekapannya, sebelum tubuh keduanya terpental jauh.

Adalah warna merah pekat yang Itachi lihat, sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku menatap wajah pucat putra sulungnya. Ada raut kesedihan dan keputusasaan disana, hal yang tidak pernah Itachi tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Ayah, bisakah… kita berhenti dari semua ini? Aku lelah."

Raut datar Fugaku belum juga berubah, masih datar dan dingin. "Ini warisan keluarga, Itachi."

Wajah Itachi menunduk sedih. "Jika begitu… bisakah kita bekerja dibalik layar? Aku tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat lagi—setidaknya hingga Sasuke dewasa nanti. Sudah cukup saingan ayah itu mencelakai Sasuke hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. "

Fugaku hendak berujar, namun Itachi buru-buru memotongnya. "Aku juga ingin melupakan kenangan menyakitkan disini."

"Itachi—"

"Dad, pleasee…"

Fugaku bungkam, lantas menggangguk mengiyakan.

Seminggu kemudian, keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan rumah utama di Britania Raya dan terbang ke tanah kelahiran nyonya besar—Uchiha Mikoto, di Jepang.

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke, ItachiXKyuubi**

 **Leght: 6,7k+**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi! Mpreg! Alur acak-acak!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

.

 **Roar!**

 **Chapter 9: The Past and The Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu begitu mantap menyusuri tiap belokan koridor rumah sakit. Butuh waktu hampir sepuluh menit lamanya untuk sampai kesebuah pintu dimana orang-orang kelas atas biasanya dirawat.

Cklek

Kaki bersepatu mahal itu kemudian menjejak masuk.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar diranjang pesakitan melirik seseorang yang baru saja masuk dengan ekor matanya. Ia mendengus pelan saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto-lah yang memasuki ruang inapnya.

Sementara Naruto, pemuda berwajah kusut itu masih belum sadar bahwa Sasuke telah sadar dari obat bius, dan kini Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. Baru ketika suara dengusan terdengar, Naruto menggangkat wajah menunduknya, dan Naruto hampir menjatuhkan kantong makanan yang dibawanya saat melihat Sasuke telah sadar. "Sasu-chan! Kau sudah sadar?" Naruto terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari, bahwa dirinya telah memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Meletakkan kantong makanannya disofa, langkah kaki Naruto menjejak mendekati Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasu-chan?" Tangan besar Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan halus Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring memperoleh perlakuan penuh kehati-hatian dari Naruto. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja—" katanya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menangkup pipi Naruto dan menghapus setitik air mata yang menggenang disudut mata. "—Nii-sama."

Deg!

Manik biru Naruto membola penuh keterkejutan. Tubuhnya kaku dan bibirnya bergetar ketika berucap, "Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto, ingat betul bahwa sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah pria dimasa lalu. Dan, Naruto seratus persen yakin jika tidak ada satupun orang yang memberitahu Sasuke.

Oke, setelah Sasuke meledak beberapa saat lalu, obat bius menenangkan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu tertidur lelap. Dan itu adalah baru tiga jam yang lalu. Jadi, dari siapa Sasuke mengetahuinya?

Dan… oh?! Apakah Sasuke baru saja mengukir senyum misterius?!

Naruto mengerjab, lalu menatap mata bulat Sasuke dengan binar mata penuh keseriusan. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya, penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Aura intimidasi menguar dari tubuhnya, seakan menyatakan diri bahwa siapapun yang menentang perkataannya akan berakhir dineraka. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan lembut Sasuke yang masih bertengger dipipinya. Naruto meremas tangan mungil itu pelan, remasan yang menghantarkan getaran menuju jantung Sasuke yang berdegup kencang.

Senyuman itu… bukan milik Sasukenya. Sepanjang Naruto mengingat, Sasukenya tidak pernah mempunyai senyum miring yang terkesan misterius, dan sejenis dengan senyuman licik. Tidak, tidak. Bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah memiliki senyuman macam itu. Sasukenya terlalu inosen untuk memiliki senyum superior macam itu!

Senyum superior dibibir mungil Sasuke lenyap, berganti menjadi satu garis lurus. Raut emosi di wajah Sasuke dibuat seminim mungkin, walau kenyataannya, satu tegukan ludah dilakukan secara diam-diam. Sasuke, sungguh tidak menyangka jika ekspresi Naruto bisa semenakutkan itu!

"Aku Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Uchiha Sasuke." Tambahnya cepat-cepat.

"Sepuluh tahun aku mengawasimu, Sasuke. Dan selama itu, tidak sekalipun aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu." Ujarnya, datar. Jenis suara yang tenang namun amat menusuk disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku hanya selalu melihatnya tersenyum, tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencoba melakukannya. Jadi apa salahnya? Kami memang berbeda." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sasuke secara masak-masak. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah praduga muncul dipikiran Naruto. "Sasuke memiliki kembaran?!" ujar Naruto, setengah tak percaya. "Lalu dimana Sasu—"

"Kami tidak kembar, Naruto!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Tatapan manik hitam Sasuke begitu panik, membuat Naruto kali ini menghela nafas. Tenang, tenang. Semua pasti ada waktunya. Naruto mengulang kalimat itu dalam batinnya.

Kini suara Naruto berubah lembut ketika berujar, "Jadi… kau memiliki alter ego, begitu?" Yang Naruto maksud disini adalah kepribadian ganda.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke menggeleng. "Tapi, satu hal yang kutahu, aku—Sasuke, terlahir dengan dua jiwa yang memiliki perbedaan karakter dan perbedaan pemikiran."

Naruto diam, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Saat aku berusia tiga tahun, aku mengalami kecekaan yang menyakitkan. Kau tahu? Aku hanyalah bocah yang berlimpah kasih sayang. Dari Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Nii-chan. Mereka semua sangat menyayangiku, hingga sekalipun tidak pernah membuatku terluka. Dan dari kecelakaan itu, aku mengalami cidera ringan diotak, tangan kanan patah, dan beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak. Aku begitu takut untuk merasakan rasa sakit, jadi aku menyerah untuk bangun lagi sehingga aku tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit itu. Egois memang, tapi itulah aku."

Sasuke menjeda sejenak, dan mendesah kemudian kala sebuah pelukan hangat membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Sebuah usapan lembut yang mengenai puncak kepalanya membuat Sasuke menggeliat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Naruto. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh itu, sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Memang benar jika aku tidak merasakan apapun termasuk rasa sakit yang kutakutkan, tapi aku tidak mati—setidaknya belum. Aku masih hidup dengan jiwa lain yang mengendalikan tubuhku. Dialah yang merasakan semua rasa sakit itu, sementara aku hanya tertidur pulas jauh didalam tubuhnya. Dia yang terlihat seperti bayi baru lahir. Aku tahu ini mustahil tapi percayalah, dia mengalami fase seperti bayi pada umumnya. Menangis, merangkak, dan mengeja dalam berbicara. Dia benar-benar seperti bayi." Sasuke, tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil mengingat memori itu. "Dan dia adalah Sasuke yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu kau panggil dengan nama 'Sasu-chan'."

"Dan kau adalah Suke-chan." Sambung Naruto cepat. Naruto hanya berfikiran jika harus ada perbedaan dengan panggilan mereka.

"Ya, aku memang memanggil diriku sendiri dengan nama itu sewaktu aku kecil—eh? Kau percaya dengan semua cerita ini?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu. Pancaran matamu tidak menampakkan kebohongan apapun."

Sasuke—atau saat ini, Suke, menatap mata biru lekat-lekat. Pandangannya amat teduh, dan menenangkan. Ada banyak cinta disana, dan Sasuke mengakui itu. Rasa sayang yang ada didalam hati Sasuke kian membuncah melihat kesungguhan dimata biru itu. Sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto, sejak pertama kali jantungnya berdetak cepat untuk Naruto, Sasuke sudah amat yakin bahwa Naruto-lah sosok malaikat yang akan benar-benar menjaganya. Benar-benar mencintainya, dalam keadaan apapun bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berkata bahwa keadaan seperti ini sangat… _freak. Out of natural_.

Tapi Naruto tidak. Pemuda itu menerima Sasuke begitu saja tanpa berfikir dua kali mengenai keanehan tak biasa itu.

Dan itu, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk menyerahkan hidupnya kepada pemuda bermata biru itu.

Entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka telah berganti. Kini Naruto bersandar dikepala ranjang sedangkan Sasuke duduk diantara kedua kaki Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto.

"Sekarang, Sasu-chan dimana? Apakah dia saat ini tengah tertidur jauh didalam dirimu, Suke-chan? Hal yang sama yang kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu. "Biar kujelaskan beberapa hal penting kepadamu, Naruto. Pertama, selama bertahun-tahun aku tidak hanya tidur, tahu. Aku bangun dan mengawasi Sasu-chan dari dalam tubuh ini. Jika memang aku tertidur, memangnya dari mana aku mengetahui segalanya, seluk beluk tentang kehidupan Sasu-chan selama ini? Bahkan aku tahu jika kau yang membuat Sasu-chan, ah, maksudku, aku tahu jika kau yang membuat tubuh ini… hamil?" Diakhir kata, Sasuke berkata dengan nada bimbang. Dirinya, masih belum percaya sepenuhnya jika tubuh yang ditempatinya ini bisa mengandung, walau kenyataannya tubuh miliknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Itu memang sebuah kesalahan, tapi Naruto benar-benar menyesal dengan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. "Aku tidak—"

"Tunggu," Sasuke memotong cepat, "Aku masih belum selesai bicara."

"Mm-hm." Naruto hanya bergumam seraya meresapi aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Naruto ditengkuknya, tapi memilih mengabaikan perilakunya dan berniat kembali berbicara. "Dan yang kedua… ingat, Naruto. Ini hal yang paling penting. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Mm-hm, Suke-chan." Ujaran Itu dijawab Naruto dengan gumaman—lagi.

Sasuke mulai gerah dan detik berikutnya, ia berujar setengah berteriak. "Jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel itu, Naruto! Itu menggelikan, sangat!"

Naruto berjengit kaget mendengar seruan Sasuke, yang, well… cukup memekakkan telinga. "Suke."

"Hn."—bagus.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Sasu-chan sekarang tengah melihat kita, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Mm-hm." Sasuke hanya bergumam, hal sama yang dilakukan Naruto beberapa saat lalu. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan kebohongan ini kepada Sasu-chan? Dia terlalu banyak berfikir tentang janinnya, dan juga tentang janjimu dimasa lalu. Kau mengatainya kasar seolah dia hanyalah seonggok sampah dimatamu, tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau memperlakukannya sangat istimewa seolah dia adalah ratumu. Dan Sasu-chan bingung dengan segala perilakumu. Kau membuatnya sangat… frustasi. Apalagi tentang kenyataan bahwa Sasu-chan mencintaimu, tapi dilain sisi dia juga berfikir tentantang janjinya dimasa lalu bersama seorang pemuda yang misterius baginya. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan namamu!

Dan bukankah itu hal wajar bila Sasu-chan sangat-sangat frustasi hingga memilih untuk istirahat? Dia terlalu lelah, Naruto."

"Kau dan Sasu-chan mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Tidak. Ada pembatas diantara kami sehingga Sasu-chan saat ini tengah larut dalam dunia mimpinya, atau dengan kata lain, dia tengah koma. Tapi karena aku adalah pemilik dominan dari tubuh ini, aku mengetahui segalanya. Aku melihat apa yang Sasu-chan lihat dan aku merasakan apa yang Sasu-chan rasakan, kecuali dengan rasa sakit pada fisik."

"Jadi, selamanya Sasu-chan tidak akan tahu jika didalam tubuh ini ada jiwa lain yang selalu ingin dipanggil Suke, hmm?"

"Dia bisa tahu jika aku yang memutuskan pembatas itu—Ngh… mengingat aku pemilik dominan tubuh ini. Dan Naruto—berhentilah menciumi leherku, dan segeralah jawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mendekap tubuh kecil Sasuke semakin erat. "Sepuluh tahun yang kujalani selama ini… tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginanku. Keinginanku untuk berubah demi kau—maksudku kalian berdua, tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil. Sebelumnya, apa kau tahu jika keluargamu adalah salah satu keluarga mafia?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng. "Tapi aku sering mencium bau darah ketika Nii-chan pulang, atau noda darah yang pernah kulihat dibeberapa jas yang dipakai Tou-chan."

"Ya, Suke. Dulu, keluargamu adalah keluarga mafia yang menguasai bisinis gelap hampir diseluruh Britania Raya. Tapi entah mengapa, saat usiamu tiga tahun, mereka pindah ke Jepang dan memilih menjadi keluarga sederhana. Tapi dari sana, dibalik layar, keluargamu—termasuk kakakmu, masih menjalankan bisnis itu, hingga kini."

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Itachi: 17 y,o_

 _Kyuubi: 16 y,o_

 _Naruto: 15 y,o_

.

Siang itu Naruto telah menyiapkan kopernya dan akan segera berangkat kebandara untuk terbang ke Amerika, tepatnya ke Kanada.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Getaran diponsel pintarnya membuat langkah kakinya yang hendak turun kelantai bahwah terhenti. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

Namikaze Kurama

Naruto memencet tombol hijau dan memulai obrolan. "Halo, Kyuu-nii?"

"…"

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana, kecuali suara rintih kesakitan.

"Halo, Kyuu-nii?! Kau kenapa?!" Naruto menyahut lagi, namun tak ada balasan kecuali keheningan.

Naruto harus melihat layar ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa panggilan masih terhubung karena hanya ada keheningan diseberang sana.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri saja, Naruto kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuka koper besarnya. Dengan mengapit ponsel diantara bahu dan kepalanya, Naruto mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Terdengar teriakan keras disana dan suara benturan keras. Naruto bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

Panggilan terputus.

Naruto mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi nomor kakaknya, tapi itu berbuah sia-sia karena nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Umpat Naruto kesal.

Dengan satu tangannya, jemari kanan Naruto mengetik lincah diatas keyboard laptopnya. Sedang, tangan kirinya sibuk memencet ponselnya.

"Hallo, sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba menelfon?" suara anggun diseberang sana, sedikitpun tidak mengurangi kegelisahan dalam diri Naruto.

"Hello, Mom. Kyuu-nii dimana?!"

"Oh, Kurma? Bukankah dia sedang bersamamu, Naruto? Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia berangkat ke Jepang karena rindu padamu, Naruto. Dan, Kyuubi juga akan bersekolah disa—"

Klik.

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Naruto, bersamaan dengan munculnya angka 100% dilayar laptopnya. Sedetik kemudian, layar komputernya menunjukkan sebuah lokasi di Negara jepang, berupa satu titik kecil berwarna merah.

Dititik itu, ada sebaris nama seseorang yang sangat-sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

'Namikaze Kurama.'

Naruto menyentuh layar laptopnya dan seketika peta lokasi dimana satu titik merah itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"SIALAN!" Naruto mengumpat keras begitu menyadari bahwa lokasi itu terdapat tanda tengkorak besar berwarna merah.

Itu adalah tanda yang sengaja Naruto berikan pada wilayah yang benar-benar harus dihindari.

Dan tanda tengkorak merah itu untuk… wilayah bisnis gelap, illegal, berupa—perdagangan manusia.

Layar ponsel itu diketuk-ketuk dengan jemari panjang. Tiga detik kemudian, suara halus diseberang sana menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. "Halo?"

"Aku butuh seratus orang untuk mengepung sebuah tempat, SEKARANG!"

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan posisinya."

"Tunggu, akan saya buka—ah, tuan muda Kurama terjebak disana? Kita sudah memiliki lima puluh orang kepercayaan yang telah bekerja disana."

"Bagus. Kirimkan sisanya, dan kau, aku butuh denah yang lebih spesifik."

"Anda ingin bergabung dengan misi ini juga? Baiklah, saya akan memandu anda dari sini, Mr. Namikaze."

"Ingat, jangan memberitahu keluargaku, terutama pada mom. Aku mempercayakan ini padamu, Rick."

"Tentu, tuan. Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya."

Klik.

Sedetik setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Naruto segera mematikan laptopnya. Lemari besar yang berada tak jauh dari pintu dibuka lebar-lebar, lalu salah satu titik didasar lemari besar itu ditekan.

Naruto beranjak dan mundur dua langkah.

Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga lemari itu berputar. Dibaliknya, terdapat kotak bertingkat yang berisi berbagai macam senjata.

Dua buah pistol berkaliber 24 disimpan rapi dibalik jaket hitamnya. Dua buah pistol kecil berperam suara disimpan dipinggangnya. Lalu, dua buah pisau mengkilat menempati dibalik kaus kakinya. Tak lupa, beberapa amunisi untuk senjatanya masuk kedalam saku jaketnya.

Sedikit membungkuk, Naruto menarik laci yang berada dibagian paling dasar. Dari sana, sebuah earphone kecil, bagian paling penting, diambil oleh Naruto dan Naruto langsung memakainya.

Terdengar banyak suara darisana, termasuk laporan anak buahnya yang menyatakan bahwa mereka telah siap diposisi dan tengah menunggu perintah dari Naruto.

Merasa siap, Naruto membereskan kembali letak lemari besarnya dan hendak keluar kamar untuk memulai semuanya, sebelum ia teringat akan suatu hal.

Dari balik laci dimeja nakas, dua buah kejut listrik dikantongi oleh Naruto. "Untuk berjaga-jaga," Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bergegas turun lalu mengemudikan motor sport warna merahnya.

"Tuan," suara Rick terdengar dari earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Panggil namaku, disaat seperti ini, Rick. Dan jangan terlalu formal." Sedikit berteriak Naruto menjawabnya. Ia mempercepat laju motornya untuk menyelip gesit diantara kendaraan-kendaraan disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, Christ. Aku telah berhasil meretas denah wilayah itu serta system keamanan disana dan CCTV juga. Peluang kita untuk menembus pertahanannya sangat besar, lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya, karena pertahanannya begitu lemah. Intinya, ada 90% peluang kita untuk menghancurkan tempat itu."

"Ya, bagus." Gumam Naruto. "Rick, aku telah sampai di tempat. Sekarang aku berada di belakang bagunan ini."

"Kau bisa memanjat tembok itu karena laser merah yang terpasang diatas tembok telah kumatikan. Lewati itu hingga kau menemukan dua orang penjaga di pintu belakang. Pria yang tidak memakai jas dan hanya memakai kemeja putih adalah orang-orang kita."

Naruto mengikuti intruksi dari suara diseberang dengan memanjat tembok setinggi dua meter didepannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melewati itu, dan Naruto segera mendapati dua orang berkemaja putih menyambutnya dipintu belakang gedung. "Tuan Christ?" salah seorang itu bertanya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

Satu hembusan nafas dikeluarkan sebelum suara tegas Naruto berdengung diseluruh sambungan earphone, "Misi dimulai."

Melangkah masuk, mata Naruto disuguhi pemandangan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah _making out_ , membuat Naruto geram dan segera saja melepaskan dua pelurunya untuk melubangi kepala mereka.

Dor Dor

"Cih," decih Naruto.

Isi didalam gedung ini terlihat biasa, sama seperti sebuah kantor perusahaan seperti kebanyakan. Yang membedakan adalah, tidak ada satupun orangpun yang terlihat baik-baik saja, karena kebanyakan dari mereka telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Masuk kesebuah lift yang berada di dekat kamar mandi, yang akan membawamu kelantai bawah dimana bisnis itu berjalan selama ini."

Memimpin didepan, Naruto harus berkonsentrasi antara menembak titik vital para pengganggu dan mendengarkan pengarahan dari suara Rick diseberang sana.

Sebuah tempat layaknya bar dengan berbagai warna lampu yang sangat ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang tengah baku hantam satu sama lain, sedang beberapa terlihat menggunakan pistolnya untuk meregangkan nyawa sang lawan. Banyak dari merka yang—kebanyakan adalah pihak lawan, telah tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

Naruto menyerigai puas melihat hasil kerja para orang-orangnya. 'Mereka memang bisa diandalkan.' Batinnya.

"Semua jebakan telah dimatikan, dan kau bisa melewati lorong itu untuk mencapai kesebuah pintu untuk menuju lift yang berikutnya."

Atas bantuan dari beberapa orangnya, Naruto kini telah sampai di sebuah lorong. Banyak pintu disebelah kanan dan kirinya, namun Naruto mengabaikan itu begitu saja. Naruto dan dua orang dibelakangnya melewati sebuah lorong bercayaha remang. Didepan mereka kini, terpampang dua pintu lift yang entah mengarah kemana. "Lift mana yang harus kami lewati, Rick?"

"Pintu lift sebelah kanan adalah lift yang berasal dari lantai paling atas. Sedangkan pintu lift sebelah kiri digunakan untuk turun lebih turun kelantai bawah—kebawah tanah. Jadi, kalian harus menggunakan lift sebelah kiri."

"Sebenarnya ada berapa lantai dibawah tanah, sih?" gerutu Naruto.

"Ada lima, Christ. Kalian saat ini berada di lantai satu dibawah tanah, dan tempat dimana, orang-orang yang disekap berada dilantai empat."

"Baiklah."

Naruto hendak melangkah memasuki lift disebelah kiri, sebelum suara 'ting' dari lift kanan terdengar.

"Ada yang mendekat, tujuh orang di lift kanan."

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto dan dua orang dibelakangnya menodongkan senjatanya pada lift kanan yang mulai terbuka.

Tujuh orang didalam lift yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam juga tengah menodongkan senjata mereka.

DOR DOR

Baku tembak mulai terjadi, merobohkan dua orang dipihak lawan sementara satu orang dibelakang Naruto tumbang. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa, orang yang berada diurutan paling belakang dari tujuh formasi itu adalah…

"ITACHI?!" pekik Naruto tak percaya. "STOP! STOP! BERHENTI MENEMBAK! INI AKU, ITACHI! NARUTO!" teriak Naruto, sebelum korban berjatuhan lagi.

"NARUTO?!" sama halnya dengan Naruto, kini Itachi juga berteriak tak percaya. Ia menurunkan senjatanya dan menerobos orang-orang untuk keluar dari dalam lift. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu—"

Naruto memotong cepat. "Bukan. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis gelap ini jika itu yang tengah kau fikirkan. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Kyuu—ah, kakakku yang terjebak disini."

"Kyuu—Siapa?"

"Kakakku."

"Bukankah nama kakakmu adalah Namikaze Kurama?" Itachi bertanya dengan bingung.

"Yep, tapi dia selalu bersikeras agar dipanggil Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto ringan.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan Kyuubi, bocah berambut merah dan tanpa marga yang berasal dari Inggris kan?" Itachi mulai gelisah ditempatnya.

"Well, masa kecil Kyuubi memang di Inggris, sih. Saat usianya sebelas tahun, Kyuubi pulang ke Amerika—disana rumah kami. Dan hal yang membuat keluargaku geram adalah, Kyuubi pulang dengan sebuah luka tusukan pisau dibahunya." Papar Naruto, berusaha tenang mengingat kejadian itu. "Dan sialnya, Kyuubi tidak pernah mengatakan siapa pelakunya. Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Wajah Itachi yang semula putih, bertambah putih hingga beriak pucat. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, gagal paham. "Jangan-jangan… kau mengenal Kyuu, Itachi?"

"Ya. Kyuu, dia—"

Suara Itachi tidak Naruto dengarkan karena kini ia tengah memfokuskan pendengarannya terhadap suara Rick. "Christ, cepatlah kesana. Kyuubi dalam bahaya. Dua orang pria ingin memperkosanya!"

"APA?!" pekik Naruto, garang. "FUCK!"

Mendengar umpatan kasar Naruto, membuat Itachi berfikir bahwa dirinyalah yang diumpati oleh Naruto. "APA?" Itachi menatap Naruto tajam.

Mata biru Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Itachi dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam. "Hentikan omong kosongmu dan pergilah dari sini. Jangan halangi jalanku untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi." Ujar Naruto setajam mata pedang.

"A-aku disini untuk menghancurkan tembat si pengkhianat ini." Kata Itachi, sedikit terbata. Damn! Itachi tidak pernah mengira bahwa bocah lima belas tahun itu bisa membuatnya terpaku karena aura iblis bocah itu.

"KYUU HAMPIR DIPERKOSA, YA TUHAAN! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU, SIALAN!" teriak Naruto.

Itachi tak lagi menyahut, melainkan berjalan lebih dulu memasuki lift. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, dan aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh atletisnya. Dua pistol digenggamannya dicengkeram erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Itachi benar-benar merasa… marah! Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh Kyuubi! Miliknya!

"Ayo kita habisi bajingan itu, Naruto!"

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mission complete._ Sejak saat itu, kami—aku dan Itachi, sama-sama tahu tentang jati diri masing-masing. Dan sejak saat itu pula, hidup kami berubah. Kedua keluarga kami membuat hubungan kerja sana, dan kami… sering terlibat misi bersama. Membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh, dan membunuh. Itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi kami." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas berat.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Bibir mungilnya mengatup karena ia benar-benar… _speechless_.

"Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena, lima tahun setelahnya, ada kabar tak terduga dari pasangan Ita-Kyuu—ah, bahkan aku tak menyangka jika mereka saling mencintai. Padahal, hadiah special dariku untuk Itachi adalah menjodohkan mereka berdua. Tapi yah… ternyata mereka sudah mengenal sangat baik. Kyuubi hamil. Dari sana, Itachi memutuskan untuk berhenti karena Kyuubi memintanya begitu—katanya, sih. Itachi menyerahkan semua tugasnya kepada bawahannya. Well, karena aku tidak ada partner sebaik Itachi, maka aku pulang ke Amerika. Mencoba fokus dengan pendidikanku disana."

"Tentang Kyu nii-chan, dan kehamilannya?" tanya Sasuke, pelan.

"Kyuubi menetap disini hingga sekarang, dia tinggal disebuah rumah yang sedikit jauh dari rumah kalian. Dan, kehamilannya disembunyikan, termasuk keluarga kami berdua. Yang tahu hanya Itachi, aku, dan beberapa dokter yang menanganinya."

"Jadi, saat itu kau tidak benar-benar pergi dari Jepang? Dan baru pergi ke Amerika setelah lima tahun berlalu?"

"Maafkan aku, Suke." Naruto menunduk. "Aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau mungkin terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi situasi yang nantinya akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari kita. Keluargamu mafia, begitupun aku. Ini bukan sekedar permainan, melainkan pertaruhan nyawa. Karena itu, aku sering bersifat kasar padamu hanya karena aku ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat dalam menghadapi situasi apapun, bahkan saat keberadaanmu ditolak seluruh dunia. Aku ingin menguatkan mentalmu, Suke. Setelahnya, aku akan melatihmu sedikit beladiri agar setidaknya kau bisa melawan satu atau dua orang yang mengepungmu. Serta banyak hal lain yang ingin kuajarkan padamu.

Dan, tentang kau yang lupa dengan sosokku, itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagiku sehingga aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku itu. Disisi lain, aku juga merasa kecewa, karena orang yang paling aku cintai, justru melupakanku. Tapi, yah.. khusus hal ini memang salahku, karena aku tak pernah mengirim fotoku padamu. Bahkan aku tidak memberitahukan namaku padamu.

God! Pria macam apa aku ini, bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini padamu.

Maafkan aku, Suke."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, mendengar penjelasan panjang Naruto. "It's ok. Terima kasih telah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Lirihnya.

Masih menunduk, Naruto berujar pelan. "Kau membenciku, kan, Suke? Aku seorang pembunuh. Itu memang pekerjaan, tapi aku membunuh orang untuk kesenangan."

"Aku tidak." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke memang masih tidak menyangka bahwa, pemuda didepannya ini, telah melakukan hal sekeji itu: membunuh orang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto akan keadaan ini, karena satu hal yang diketahuinya, sekalipun seseorang memasuki dunia hitam, maka akan sulit untuk pergi. Dan itu akan terus berlangsung dalam garis keturunan, seperti halnya keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi anehnya, Sasuke tidak sekalipun membenci Naruto karena itu. Apalagi, takut kepada Naruto.

Tidak sama sekali.

Well, mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta, memang benar-benar tepat.

Melihat Naruto yang masih nampak menundukkan wajahnya membuat Sasuke berdecak. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibir penuh Naruto, membuat pemuda bermata biru itu terbelalak kaget.

"Perlu dengan cara ini untuk meyakinkanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto berkedip, lantas tersenyum.

Satu tangan Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan. Bibir mereka kini kembali bersentuhan, menempel dengan sentuhan lembut. Naruto menjilat bibir mungil Sasuke, sebelum memanggutnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Sasuke yang belum pernah berciuman, hanya mengikuti arus. Dengan gerakan malu-malu, Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya membalas panggutan Naruto.

"Mnmh…"

Suhu udara makin memanas, begitupun dengan panggutan Naruto yang semakin liar. Lidah basah Naruto menjulur keluar, menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke pertanda bahwa Naruto ingin Sasuke membuka bibirnya. Tapi itu tak kunjung terjadi, karena… damn! Naruto baru ingat jika Sasuke tidak pernah berciuman.

Ditengah gelombang api yang membakar tubuhnya, Naruto berbisik pelan diantara jilatannya dibibir mungil Sasuke yang telah basah. "Buka mulutmu, Suke."

Sasuke menurut tanpa banyak protes.

"Nghh…"

Ketika bibir mungil itu membuka, sebuah lidah menerobos masuk dan menyapa tiap sudut mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi milik Sasuke, juga langit-langit mulut yang sukses membuat Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Ahh—mmmh…"

Kepala Naruto miring lagi beberapa derajat, mencari posisi yang semakin nyaman dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Tangannya semakin mendorong tengkuk Sasuke hingga lidah aktifnya mampu membelit lidah pasif milik Sasuke. Walau terkesan amatir, Naruto menyukai bagaimana lidah Sasuke bergerak-gerak pasif membalas lumatannya.

"Mnmm—Narutoh…" Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto.

Seiring dengan libidonya yang makin meningkat, celana Naruto juga makin sesak. Tapi mengingat kondisi Sasuke saat ini, Naruto tidak tega jika melakukannya saat ini. Nafsunya bisa tersalurkan kapan-kapan, yang lebih utama adalah kesembuhan Sasuke. Dan Naruto juga berfikir jika seharusnya ia melakukannya jika Sasuke yang lain juga mengetahui tentang kejadian masa lalunya, juga Sasu-chan harus mengetahui jika dalam tubuhnya ada jiwa lain.

Maka dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto menghentikan ciumannya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Menatap keadaan Sasuke yang berantakan, dengan bibir mungilnya yang membengkak. Berwarna semakin merah dan merekah. Sementara nafasnya kembang-kempis karena nafasnya tercuri bersamaan dengan ciuman liar Naruto.

Naruto menyerigai bangga dengan apa yang dibuatnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan melintas dipemikirannya. "Suke, bukankan ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu denganku secara langsung? Tapi rasanya, kita tidak canggung sama sekali, dan bahkan kita bersikap seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Kenapa, ya?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah." Tapi diluar dugaan, wajah Sasuke memerah hingga telinga dan lehernya.

Naruto tertawa geli dengan reaksi super menggemaskan itu, membuat Naruto ingin menggoda Suke-nya lebih lama lagi. "Suke, wajah kamu meroh lho." Ujar Naruto dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Hn." Gumamnya.

"Suke~~"

"Hn."

"Suke-chan~~"

"Hn!"

Naruto semakin tertawa keras. "Su—"

Sasuke memotong cepat, "Belikan aku ramen!"

"Ramen?" kening Naruto berkerut mendengarnya. "Bukankah kau(Sasu) dari dulu tidak menyukainya?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke acuh.

"Makan sushi saja, ya? Tadi aku baru saja membelinya."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, atau kau mau yang lain, Suke? Yang penting jangan ramen."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Mata hitam Sasuke memicing tajam. "Suka-suka aku, kan. Yang makan juga, aku." Suara Sasuke yang lembut telah berganti dengan suara ketus.

"Tapi—"

Mata bulat Sasuke semakin melotot tajam menatap Naruto. "Belikan aku ramen, Naruto. Cepat, dan yang pastinya, harus hangat."

Naruto meringis.

Masalahnya itu, kedai ramen dari rumah sakit ini sangat jauh. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk kesana, dan Naruto tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sebanyak itu untuk meninggalkan momen-momen seperti ini. Pada intinya, Naruto tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Naruto, kau sungguh tidak ingin menuruti keinginan anak kamu, ya?" Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun tidak melakukannya, kini mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan walau ada tatapan anak anjing terbuang disana.

Ugh.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto luluh juga pada akhirnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke.

Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, suara Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, sayang?" sahut Naruto, menoleh.

"Tomatnya yang banyak, ya?"

Naruto melotot ngeri, tapi tidak jadi, karena puppy eyes disana membuat Naruto lupa diri.

Pemuda bermata biru itu tidak menjawab, hanya memberi anggukan dan segera keluar dari ruang rawat inap VVIP itu.

Didalam keheningan ruang inap itu, Sasuke tidur berbaring menatap langit-langit bercatkan putih bersih. Tak lama, wajahnya menoleh kesamping, dimana disana, ada sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden yang terbuka.

Mata bulatnya menatap langit biru, dengan fikiran yang mengawang jauh.

.

Punggung lebar itu bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya, sementara pemiliknya menghela nafas.

Lega.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak membencinya, atau hanya Suke.

Hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kesalahpahaman—kebodohan—yang dibuatnya, kepada jiwa Sasuke yang lain.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, menenangkan fikirannya yang tengah kalut. Karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi membeli ramen sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

Belum sempat menjejak lima langkah, sebuah getaran disaku ponselnya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Saat melihat id caller dilayar ponsel, tanpa fikir panjang Naruto langsung menggangkatnya.

Percakapan itu sangat singkat, hanya berlangsung sekitar tiga menit. Tapi setelahnya, perbincangan singkat itu membuat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Setelah panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak, Naruto menelfon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi.." sahutan malas dari seberang sana membuat Naruto menggeram.

"Bawakan seluruh anggotamu untuk menjaga Sasuke dirumah sakit, sekarang juga. Oh, serta jemput Ken disekolah dan seret Kyuubi dibawah penjagaanmu." Jeda sejenak. "Shika, kau mendengarku?" ujar Naruto tajam.

"Iya, iya. Tentu." Suara diseberang sana berubah tegas.

"Jaga mereka dengan baik, atau kepalamu akan kupenggal jika terjadi apap-apa kepada mereka. Dan, oh, khusus untukmu Shika. Belikan dua bungkus ramen di kedai paman Teuchi, dan bilang pada paman jika harus ditambahkan tomat yang banyak. Berikan pada Sasuke nanti."

"Hah?!" seru suara diseberang sana, spontan. "Mana ada ramen pakai tomat? Are you kidding me, Boss?"

"Aku tidak."

"Tap—tapi…"

Klik.

" _You son of a bitch!"_

Naruto menggeram, marah.

' _Lihat saja, apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Dan kupastikan, kau akan memilih mati daripada berurusan denganku!'_

Dengan langkah tegas, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit, mengabaikan tatapan takut serta kagum dari setiap orang yang dilaluinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

.

.

Semoga tidak membosankan :D

Review, please?

.

.

SuzyOnix:

"Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri semua—bagi yang merakan."

[05/07/2016]


	10. Chapter 10 - END

Punggung lebar itu bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya, sementara pemiliknya menghela nafas.

Lega.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak membencinya, atau hanya Suke.

Hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kesalahpahaman—kebodohan—yang dibuatnya, kepada jiwa Sasuke yang lain.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, menenangkan fikirannya yang tengah kalut. Karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi membeli ramen sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

Belum sempat menjejak lima langkah, sebuah getaran disaku ponselnya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Saat melihat id caller dilayar ponsel, tanpa fikir panjang Naruto langsung menggangkatnya.

Percakapan itu sangat singkat, hanya berlangsung sekitar tiga menit. Tapi setelahnya, perbincangan singkat itu membuat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Setelah panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak, Naruto menelfon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi.." sahutan malas dari seberang sana membuat Naruto menggeram.

"Bawakan seluruh anggotamu untuk menjaga Sasuke dirumah sakit, sekarang juga. Oh, serta jemput Ken disekolah dan seret Kyuubi dibawah penjagaanmu." Jeda sejenak. "Shika, kau mendengarku?" ujar Naruto tajam.

"Iya, iya. Tentu." Suara diseberang sana berubah tegas.

"Jaga mereka dengan baik, atau kepalamu akan kupenggal jika terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka. Dan, oh, khusus untukmu Shika. Belikan dua bungkus ramen di kedai paman Teuchi, dan bilang pada paman jika harus ditambahkan tomat yang banyak. Berikan pada Sasuke nanti."

"Hah?!" seru suara diseberang sana, spontan. "Mana ada ramen pakai tomat? Are you kidding me, Boss?"

"Aku tidak."

"Tap—tapi…"

Klik.

" _You son of a bitch!"_

Naruto menggeram, marah.

' _Lihat saja, apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Dan kupastikan, kau akan memilih mati daripada berurusan denganku!'_

Dengan langkah tegas, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit, mengabaikan tatapan takut serta kagum dari setiap orang yang dilaluinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke, ItachiXKyuubi, and other**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi! Mpreg! Lime! Lemon! NC!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasang wajah bahagia ketika pintu ruang rawatnya diketuk pelan. Ia cepat-cepat memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, menghiraukan sedikit rasa nyeri yang menyerang perutnya. Namun, raut bahagia diwajahnya seketika luntur saat melihat siapa gerangan yang melewati pintu itu.

"Umm… hai," Orang itu menyapa canggung merasakan suasana hati Sasuke yang tak baik. Ia mengangkat bingkisan plastic ditangan kanannya seraya berkata "aku membawakan pesananmu." Dan lelaki itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kiba." Sasuke menyebut nama teman kampusnya dengan nada datar. Sasuke melirik bingkisan plastik itu namun tak lama kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Rasanya, nafsu makan yang begitu menggebu beberapa saat lalu menguap entah kemana ketika mengetahui seseorang yang diharapkan kehadirannya justru tidak muncul. "Naruto dimana?"

"Naruto… dia—"

Cklek

Tanpa memperhatikan adab kesopanan, seseorang yang memasuki pintu kamar rawat Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuh tingginya disana.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke bertanya penuh kebingungan. Mengapa teman-teman kampusnya berada disini?

"Hai, Sasuke." Shikamaru melambai dan tersenyum tipis, sebelum menguap lebar hingga sudut matanya berair.

"Mengapa kalian berada disini? Dan, dimana Naruto berada?"

"Naruto sedang—"

"Dia ada sedikit urusan." Perkataan Shikamaru yang kembali memotong kalimat Kiba tentu saja membuat Kiba merasa kesal.

Manik coklat itu menatap sengit kepada Shikamaru.

"Jangan sekarang, Kiba." Shikamaru mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kiba dan menghela nafas. "Aku berada disini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu lagi."

Mendapati perkataan itu membuat Kiba tersenyum kecut. Ia tak lagi berkata dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang berjauhan dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto ada urusan mendadak dan itu sangat penting untuk sekedar diabaikan. Naruto akan menyelesaikan masalah itu secepatnya dan berjanji untuk menemanimu setelahnya." Papar pemuda berkucir tinggi itu.

Sasuke mengangguk menerima, walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa. "Tapi, kenapa kalian ada disini?" Sasuke bertanya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Naruto meminta kami untuk menjaga dan menemanimu selama dia pergi." Kali ini, Kiba lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan bayi." Gumam Sasuke, merasa sedikit kesal mengetahui bahwa Naruto benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Demi apapun! Sasuke sudah besar. Dia sembilan belas tahun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu!

"Ya, kau adalah bayi besar yang harus kami jaga." Ujar Kiba asal.

"Apa?!" Sasuke menyalak. Bibirnya cemberut dan mata hitamnya menatap Kiba tajam.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Kiba justru tertawa. Ekspresi Sasuke yang jarang dilihatnya ini sungguh menggemaskan, dan itu cukup menghibur bagi Kiba. Sedikitnya, masalah yang dihadapinya akhir-akhir ini seolah menguap begitu saja ketika melihat ekspresi menggemaskan milik Sasuke.

Kita sudah tahu mengenai Sasuke. Pernyataan bahwa Sasuke memiliki dua jiwa sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha serta para bawahan Naruto. Dan Kiba adalah salah satunya.

"Tapi kau akan memiliki bayi." Kiba masih menanggapi disela tawanya yang lepas.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu membuang muka.

Kiba menatapnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan saat melihat rona merah menjalari wajah hingga telinga Sasuke.

Aw, so cute. Batin Kiba gemas.

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengernyit. Matanya yang berwarna merah menatap satu-persatu orang yang didepan pintu rumahnya. Kyuubi tidak mengenal mereka, satupun. Apakah mereka memiliki niat buruk?

Jika dilihat dari perawakan fisiknya yang tinggi tegap, mereka, Kyuubi menduga bahwa mereka memiliki riwayat pelatihan militer yang sangat baik. Maka dari itu, Kyuubi mencoba berfikir positif.

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" Kyuubi bertanya pelan, mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa sopannya kepada tamu. Mereka bukan anak buah Itachi, fikirnya.

Mereka—yang terdiri dari empat pemuda, menggeleng kompak.

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Kyuubi larut dalam kebingungannya hingga tanpa sadar tetap memandangi keempat pemuda didepannya.

Hanya seperti itu. Mereka masih saling bertatap selama beberapa puluh detik kedepan hingga sebuah suara dengungan motor besar dari arah depan membuat Kyuubi tersentak.

Sang pengendara itu membuka helmnya, memperlihatkan helaian berwarna merah muda.

Kyuubi tersentak melihat itu. "Sakura?!" pekiknya, setengah tak percaya.

Perempuan berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum lebar. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati pintu rumah minimalis Itachi-Kyuubi, dimana pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Halo, Kyuubi. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa perempuan itu ceria. Sakura merasa terkejut karena pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Calm down, Kyuubi." Sakura terkekeh dengan reaksi Kyuubi, seraya membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Tangannya yang masih bersarung tangan hitam mengelus punggung Kyuubi lembut.

"Kemana kau setelah waktu itu? Aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun tentangmu setelah kelahiran Ken."

Sakura, perempuan berusia 25 tahun itu hanya tertawa. Yeah, perempuan bermanik hijau emerald itu adalah seorang yang memiliki kemampuan terasah dibidang kedokteran. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang membantu proses kelahiran Ken—putra pertama Itachi dan Kyuubi, lima tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuubi bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sakura adalah teman masa kecil kakaknya—Naruto, sewaktu kakaknya masih tinggal di Amerika Serikat, tepatnya di Arizona. Kini, perempuan yang memiliki darah Jepang-Rusia itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang penting dalam organisasi besar yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Naruto.

"Still in the line. Yeah, walaupun dengan sedikit perbedaan." Sakura mengedip jahil, membuat Kyuubi mencibir. "Aku menjadi bodyguard beberapa tahun terakhir, ngomong-ngomong." Tambah Sakura.

"Aku ragu kau menjaga tuanmu dengan baik, mengingat dulu kau pernah memotong jari tuanmu ketika tuanmu menyentuhmu." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada menyindir.

"Hei, itu hanya penyamaran." Sakura berkata tak terima. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink mengerucut.

Kyuubi tertawa melihatnya. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah."

"Yes, I am." Sakura menyahut bangga, tersenyum kemudian.

Sakura lalu terdiam, menatap Kyuubi lurus.

"Apa?" Kyuubi bergumam, sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sakura yang terlampau serius.

"Kita harus bergegas." Ujarnya, tegas. Raut wajahnya berkali-kali lebih serius, menyamai keseriusannya diatas meja operasi.

Kyuubi menelan ludah. Ia yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi saat ini. Dunia nyamannya selama lima tahun belakangan akan segera terusik. Dan itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa rahasia besar yang dijaganya dari dunia—bahkan keluarganya sendiri, akan terbongkar tak lama lagi.

Seketika, Kyuubi khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi dan putranya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Kyuubi mengangguk. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah, mengambil beberapa kebutuhan yang ia taruh kedalam tas, memakai jaketnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan deretan kata sandi.

"Konohamaru, berikan aku kunci mobilmu!" ujar Sakura kepada seorang lelaki berambut coklat terang.

Lelaki itu berdecak, namun tetap memenuhi keinginan Sakura. Konohamaru melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang melemparkan kunci motor sportnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan situasinya dalam perjalanan." Ujar Sakura seraya memberikan gesture kepada Kyuubi agar pemuda berambut merah itu mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil sport berwarna ungu-putih milik Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan Ken? Dia masih berada disekolah." Kyuubi lekas mengingat putranya yang masih berada di sekolah.

"Kita akan menjemputnya sekarang juga."

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku mabuk berat malam tadi." Gaara mengerang pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sesekali ia mendesis kala rasa nyeri menyerang sepanjang tulang belakangnya ketika ia menyamankan posisi duduknya diatas sofa empuk tak jauh dari meja makan.

Neji mendengus. Ia mengabaikan gerutuan Gaara dan melanjutkan acara makan paginya yang sempat tertunda.

"Nejiii…"

"Diam, Gaara. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil. Ekspresimu itu sungguh menggemaskan hingga aku tak tahan untuk segera memakanmu." Ujar Neji dengan nada datar.

Gaara mendelik dengan mata pandanya yang melotot tajam. "Kau benar-benar penjahat kelamin."

"Aku akan jadi penjahat bila itu dirimu, baby." Serigai tipis berkembang dibibir tipis Neji.

"Dasar maniak." Maki Gaara dengan suara keras, yang dibalas dengan kekehan Neji.

Gaara terdiam. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang cukup membingungkan bagi otak jeniusnya.

Waktu itu, Neji tidak benar-benar serius ketika menawari Sasuke pekerjaan. Hal tak berguna—menurut Gaara, itu dilakukan Neji agar Neji mempunyai alasan untuk mendatangi Gaara. Neji sepertinya memiliki obsesi terhadap Gaara hingga melakukan segala macam cara untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda panda itu.

Lalu berita tentang kematian Hinata—adik Neji, yang meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan tentang mengapa Hinata bisa mati dengan begitu indah dan mengenaskan disaat yang sama. Neji sangat marah mengetahui hal itu, mengingat Neji adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik manisnya itu.

Dengan sejuta kemarahannya, Neji memerintah seorang agen mata-mata untuk mengetahui sebab kematian Hinata. Agen mata-mata dengan kode 541 itu memberikan barang bukti berupa foto-foto mengenai kematian Hinata.

Seorang pria bermantel hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir rendah tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mayat Hinata. Pria dalam foto itu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada disaku mantel hitamnya. Ada berbagai foto yang diambil dari berbagai macam sisi. Dan dari sisi depan, wajah pria itu terlihat menunjukkan wajah dingin seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi—kakak dari Sasuke.

Gaara tahu itu, dan ia juga melihat foto itu. Akan tetapi, Gaara merasa tidak yakin bahwa pembunuh dari Hinata adalah Itachi—mengingat Itachi adalah seorang pria yang baik. Gaara terkadang mampir kerumah Sasuke jika merasa bosan. Ia akan berada disana selama berjam-jam menemani Sasuke yang sering sendirian didalam rumah.

Lagipula, motif apa yang dimiliki Itachi hingga pria itu membunuh Hinata begitu keji?

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Gaara merasa bertambah pusing. "Berikan aku ice cream, Neji~"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah memakan sarapanmu, Gaara." Ujar Neji, sambil melirik sepiring pancake yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh diatas meja kecil didepan Gaara. Ia merasa khawatir karena sejak kemarin malam Gaara tidak memakan apapun kecuali meminum sekotak susu vanilla.

"Tanganku terlalu lemas untuk mengangkat sendok dan garpu, Neji." Gaara beralasan dengan mimik wajah sakit yang dibuat-buat. Padahal nyatanya, pancake madu itu sama sekali tak menggugah nafsu makannya. Gaara hanya tidak mau berakhir memuntahkannya dan berakhir menyinggung perasaan Neji yang telah repot-repot membuatkannya sarapan.

"Oh ayolah, apa aku sedang berbicara dengan anak TK berusia 4 tahun? Mereka biasanya hanya mau makan jika disuapi. Kau menginginkan hal itu?" Neji meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan mendekati Gaara yang nampak pucat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untukmu, baby."

"Tidak." Gaara menggeleng tegas. "Berikan aku sekotak susu vanilla jika begitu."

Neji menghela nafas dengan sikap Gaara yang keras kepala. Ia berbalik arah menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak susu vanilla berukuran besar, menuruti permintaan Gaaranya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika tetap seperti ini, Gaara." Neji memperingati setelah memberikan sekotak susu itu kepada Gaara.

"Sakit?" Gaara membeo dengan nada mengejek. "Kau yang membuatku sakit, Neji!"

Neji meringis mendengarnya. Tanpa memberikan balasan, pria itu berbaring diatas sofa dengan paha Gaara sebagai alasnya berbaring. Pemuda bermata panda itu tak menolak. Ia justru menikmati setiap tegukan susu vanilla yang masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir pada Sasuke, dan… kakaknya. Perasaanku tidak pernah main-main terhadapnya. Jujur, aku sangat mencintainya. Itu sebelum kau datang dan merusak hari-hari damaiku."

Neji hanya diam. Tidak merespon perkataan Gaara. Neji hanya merasa—sakit, ketika mendengar itu secara langsung dari Gaara.

"Neji, kau yakin jika Itachi yang membunuh Hinata?" Gaara membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan.

"Mm-mh." Neji membalas dengan gumaman. "Foto dan video itu menjelaskan semuanya, Gaara."

"Itu mungkin hanya rekayasa, Neji. Teknologi semakin canggih, kau tahu. Jadi itu mungkin sengaja dilakukan oleh seseorang untuk menghancurkan Itachi."

"Hm.."

"Lagipula, yang kulihat hanya seorang pria yang berdiri satu meter dari mayat Hinata tanpa melakukan apapun. Itu mungkin hanya jebakan, Neji. Fikirkanlah baik-baik mengenai motif yang dimiliki Itachi hingga membunuh Hinata. Dan, aku tak yakin bahwa Hinata maupun Itachi saling mengenal. Setahuku Itachi adalah pria yang baik."

"Sasuke mungkin anak yang manis dan ia juga baik. Tapi Gaara, itu tak menjamin bahwa Itachi sama baiknya dengan Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tak dekat dengan Itachi. Kau hanya mengenalnya sebagai kakak Sasuke yang manis dan baik. Kau bahkan tak akan tahu bahwa dibalik senyumnya itu, Itachi adalah seorang penjahat. Dia itu seorang mafia, Gaara! Don't judge people by the cover!"

Gaara tentu saja terkejut mendengar berita ini. Ia tak pernah tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu." Neji menyerigai. "Dan, apa kau percaya bahwa dosen baru dikampusmu adalah calon suami Sasuke yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin organisasi mafia internasional yang berpusat di AS?"

Gaara menganga tak percaya. Ia mencerna semua informasi itu hingga pemikirannya tentang tindakan Neji melintas begitu saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Neji? Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Hinata, tapi tindakanmu itu akan menjadi tindakan bunuh diri jika kau membunuh calon kakak ipar Uzumaki-san!" ujar Gaara, yang mendadak merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan Neji setelah ini.

Mendapatkan reaksi Gaara yang khawatir, membuat Neji tersenyum. Akhirnya. Setelah penantian sekian lama dan penolakan berkali-kali dari pemuda bermata panda itu, Gaara akhirnya menerima keberadaan Neji. Walaupun kata cinta belum terucap dari bibir merah itu, Neji berjanji akan membuat Gaara mengatakannya. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi Gaara, menenangkannya. "Tenanglah. Aku selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku mengirim orang yang sepadan sebagai lawannya."

"541?" tanya Gaara, menggenggam tangan Neji yang berada dipipinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Neji."

Neji tersenyum. Ia menarik tengkuk Gaara dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Gaara, "tidak akan, baby."

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

Kegelapan mengukung seluruh indranya.

Deidara menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Pria bajingan!"

Suara-suara berupa umpatan kasar dan makian itu selalu berputar bagai kaset rusak ditelinganya. Deidara mendengar semuanya. Juga… melihatnya.

Deidara mendengar rentetan kalimat yang merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sedari kecil kepada kakeknya.

" _Kakek, ayah dimana?"_

" _Kakek, siapa ayah Dei?"_

Deidara mengetahui jika ibunya—Miko, telah meninggal dunia ketika berjuang melahirkannya. Itu bisa dipahami, karena ibunya melahirkan diusia yang sangat dini. Enam belas tahun. Siapapun tahu, bahwa melahirkan bayi tidak semudah membuat bayi. Apalagi kelahiran secara normal. Dibutuhkan mental kuat untuk mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati diatas ranjang persalinan.

Sebagian besar akan lebih memilih operasi sesar sebagai jalan keluarga, terlebih bagi kaum muda yang hamil diusia dini. Prosesnya jauh lebih cepat dan relative cepat. Keamanan ibu dan anak bisa dipastikan, walaupun tidak selalu begitu.

Tapi, tidak. Miko, remaja enam belas tahun itu lebih memilih melahirkan secara normal, meski dia tahu resikonya sangat besar. Gadis cantik, namun licik itu begitu gigih untuk mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya. Walaupun ayah dari gadis itu memerintahkan Miko untuk menggugurkannya, Miko tetap mempertahankannya. Miko bahkan berencana untuk bunuh diri jika ayahnya tetap memaksanya menggugurkan janinnya. Itu seperti, perasaan tulus seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi buah hatinya. Buah dari perjuangannya yang penuh resiko.

Deidara tahu itu. Kakeknya yang memberi tahu.

Deidara patut merasa bangga, karena telah dilahirkan dari seorang ibu yang begitu mencintainya. Maka dari itu, Deidara tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kehidupan masa kecilnya yang kurang menyenangkan. Deidara dianggap anak haram oleh teman-temannya, karena sekalipun mereka tidak pernah melihat wujud dari ayah dan ibunya. Mereka mengejeknya, bahkan terkadang mereka membully batinnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang menyesakkan dada.

Setidaknya, kakeknya dan bibinya—Shion, sangat menyayangi sepenuh hati. Mereka terkadang sangat overprotective terhadap Deidara, dan itu membuat Deidara bersyukur akan hal itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Deidara bertanya-tanya adalah, mengapa mereka tidak mau memberi tahu seperti apa sosok ayahnya? Masih hidup atau mungkin sudah mati?

Kakek dan bibinya pasti bungkam ketika Deidara menanyakan topic itu. Mereka pasti akan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan hingga terkadang membuat Deidara kesal.

Dan sekarang, Deidara mengetahuinya. Disini. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, Deidara akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana sosok ayahnya. Ayah yang selama ini hanya terlukis semu dan imajinasinya.

Sosoknya sangat nyata. Dengan rambut hitam dan badan yang tinggi tegap. Perwakannya sangat dewasa, dan mata itu… adalah mata tertajam yang pernah dilihatnya. Walaupun tubuhnya babak belur, diinjak-injak oleh teman bibinya—Sai, hingga patah tulang, pandangan itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Masih tetap tajam seakan mata itu adalah sebilah pedang tajam yang mampu menebas lawannya dalam sekali tebasan kilat. Ayahnya tampak seperti orang hebat!

Akan tetapi perkataan bibi Shion seperti menamparnya dari bayangan mengenai betapa hebat ayahnya itu.

Pria brengsek. Bajingan.

Benar. Pria itu adalah pria brengsek yang menelantarkan ibunya. Pria itu menolak kehadiran bayi dan meninggalkan ibunya, menelantarkannya, dan justru pergi untuk mengencani gadis-gadis lain untuk dijadikan penghangat diatas ranjang ketika malam.

Deidara memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya, yang justru membuat Deidara semakin takut dengan segala pemikirannya itu.

Ayahnya tidak mungkin sebrengsek itu, kan?

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun markas begitu sepi tanpa adanya suara gelak tawa khas orang-orang mabuk. Biasanya, akan ada dua atau tiga anggota kelompok yang berlalu-lalang dari dapur menuju ruang tengah. Namun nihil. Pemimpin serta wakilnya—Sai dan Shion, pun tak tampak sama sekali.

Dilain sisi, Deidara begitu frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya, hingga Deidara memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada pria itu. Selagi ada kesempatan—sebelum Sai dan bibi Shion membunuh pria itu, Deidara akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Deidara hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman dikemudian hari.

Dan Deidara melihatnya. Benar-benar melihatnya. Sangat dekat dengannya.

Deidara berdiri satu langkah dari tubuh pria itu. Tubuhnya terikat tali dari rantai besi. Ada banyak bercak darah dibajunya, juga percikan darah yang mengotori lantai marmer putih dibawah pria itu.

Remaja lima belas tahun itu menahan nafas ketika wajah pria yang sedang tertunduk itu terangkat hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sekilas, Deidara melihat raut terkejut dimata setajam elang itu, Namun setelahnya mata itu menatap Deidara tajam.

Remaja berambut pirang itu gugup seketika. "Ke-kenapa Sai dan bibi Shion sangat membencimu?"

Alih-alih bertanya mengenai kisah masa lalunya, Deidara justru bertanya hal itu. Suaranya bahkan tergagap karena terlalu gugup.

Itachi menahan senyumnya diam-diam. Kegugupan remaja pirang itu terlihat sangat jelas dimatanya dan itu cukup menghiburnya.

"Hn," Itachi bergumam, enggan menjawabnya. Ia justru meneliti secara mendetail remaja pirang itu.

Sejujurnya Itachi pernah menduga, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan penuh keterpaksaan itu akan membuahkan hasil. Usianya waktu itu tiga belas tahun, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal-hal berbau dewasa. Tapi Itachi telah mengalami pubertas dengan segala tanda-tanda remaja lelaki puber. Ia menjalani banyak latihan keras sejak dini membuatnya memiliki fisik yang lebih dari sekedar remaja seumurannya. Gen dari ayahnya yang bertubuh tinggi besar sangat dominan dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya nampak jauh lebih dewasa dari remaja umumnya.

Itachi mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun semuanya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik jika Itachi menelantarkan putranya itu. Itachi akan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran remaja pirang itu—yeah… jika Itachi diberi kesempatan untuk keluar dari tempat laknat itu hidup-hidup.

Melihat raut wajah Deidara yang kebingungan, membuat Itachi menghela nafas. Ia mengendikkan bahunya seraya berkata, "hanya kesalahpahaman kecil dimasa lalu."

Deidara bersumpah melihat pria itu menjawab dengan senyum yang amat tipis dibibirnya yang ternoda oleh darah kering.

"Kesalahpahaman kecil?" Deidara melempar pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek. "Sai dan bibi Shion tidak akan sebernafsu itu untuk menyiksamu jika itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil!" emosi itu meluap begitu saja, membuat Deidara hampir berteriak nyaring.

Kali ini, Itachi benar-benar tertawa. Pria itu merasa lucu ketika melihat remaja 15 tahun yang merupakan anaknya itu berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku hanya butuh jawaban dari pertanyaan awalku!" Deidara bersedekap dada, bertingkah seolah seorang hakim yang menghakimi pria terpidana.

Itachi menggeleng, masih dengan kekehan ringan. "Akan kujawab jika aku bisa keluar dari tempat laknat ini hidup-hidup."

Alis Deidara menukik tajam, menandakan bahwa ia tengah berfikir keras.

"Aku adalah ayahmu, kau tahu?"

Perkataan Itachi membuat sesuatu dalam dada Deidara mengembang. Ayah mengenaliku! Ayah mengakuiku! Batin Deidara berseru dengan gembira.

Nafas Deidara terasa berat, dan tanpa sadar matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Dengan menggenggam erat beberapa kunci, Deidara menerjang maju dan menubrukkan dirinya pada pria itu.

"Ayah!"

Deidara memeluknya erat dengan isakan pelan. Ia menghiraukan kemungkinan bahwa pria itu merasa sakit karena Deidara menekan tangannya yang retak.

Deidara hanya merasa senang!

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

BOOM!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. 12 pm ketika suara ledakan dari gedung tua dilantai bawah itu terjadi. Stuktur bangunan rusak parah dibeberapa bagian tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat gedung tua itu roboh.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan terus bersahutan membuat Naruto dan pasukannya segera bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan.

" **Me-mereka mengepung kita..."**

" _Stt—tenanglah sayang, kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja."_ Naruto berbisik dengan suara lirihnya kala mendengar suara lirih penuh ketakutan dari seberang sana.

Selang waktu dua detik, tembakan itu kembali bersahutan. Dua kubu dengan pria berjas dan pria berpakaian serba hitam tampak saling melawan sengit. Sementara pemimpin mereka, Naruto pemimpin ratusan pria berjas hitam yang mengepung tempat itu, dan Sai yang memimpin pria serba hitam, terlibat adu tembak.

" _Suke, apa yang terjadi?"_ Naruto mencoba memanggil ketika terdengar suara teriakan Sasuke dari seberang sana, membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin mengenai keadaan Sasuke saat ini. _"Suke—Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku sayang?"_

" **Na-naru… ini, sa-sakit, hh. Kakiku. Aku—tidak bisa menahannya.. aku... ingin tidur lagi,"**

Sialan! Akan kuhajar mereka yang tak becus menjaga Sasuke, batin Naruto geram.

" _Suke, dengarkan aku. Biarkan Sasu-chan tahu semuanya, Suke! Beri dia akses untuk segala ingatan dan penglihatanmu! Jangan buat ia buta dengan semua ini, Suke!"_ Itu perintah, bukan permintaan.

Di seberang sana, Sasuke yang tengah terisak kala merasa sakit dikakinya yang tertembak, tak bisa melawan dengan perintah itu. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian. **"Ba-baiklah."**

" _Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah, biarkan Sasu-chan menggantikanmu. Aku akan segera menjemput kalian."_ Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak ketika ada begitu banyak peluru menghujaninya.

Sai memberikan tembakan beruntun membuat Naruto bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar yang roboh, membuat Naruto mengumpat. Tidak lama setelah itu peluru yang ada dalam pistol milik Sai habis, membuahkan serigai dari Naruto.

"Cover me, Shino!" Naruto berujar pelan melalui sambungan earphone ditelinganya, kepada salah satu sniper ajarannya, yang berada jauh dari tempat itu.

Sementara Sai kembali mengisi amunisinya, Naruto tanpa merasa takut dengan tembakan anak buah Sai, berjalan menuju kearah Sai seraya memberondongnya dengan tembakan tanpa henti.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai bahu kanannya namun Naruto menghiraukannya dan tetap menembakkan pelurunya pada anak buah Sai seraya berlari menuju tempat dimana Sai bersembunyi.

Naruto melirik sekitar dan mendapati pria yang tadi menembaknya tetah mati dengan lubang yang menembus tengkoraknya. _Bagus_ , batinnya. Dengan serigai miringnya, Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang Sai.

"Kau sudah tamat, Sai."

Sai terhenyak ketika moncong pistol yang dingin menempel dibelakang kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis pucatnya.

Ckrek!

"Ah, sialan!" Naruto mengumpat saat tahu bahwa kedua pistolnya juga kehabisan amunisi. Ia meraba pakaiannya dan kembali mengumpat karena tidak ada pistol beramunisi penuh.

Sai seketika menghela. Mengacuhkan pistolnya yang kehabisan amunisi, Sai berdiri lalu berbalik. Kaki kanannya terangkat untuk menendang tubuh Naruto—dengan paha sebagai sasarannya.

"Rasakan itu!"

Naruto terlambat menyadari hingga tendangan keras itu mengenai pahanya, membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh lalu menabrak sebuah meja. Bunyi 'krak' kecil terdengar ketika punggungnya berbenturan keras dengan tepian meja kayu.

Naruto mendesis pelan ketika luka tembak dibahu kanannya berbenturan dengan permukaan yang keras. Ia segera beranjak bangun dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Kali ini, Naruto cukup tanggap untuk menangkap kaki kanan Sai yang hendak meremukkan tengkorak kepalanya.

Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum miring seraya mencengkeram kuat pergelangan kaki kanan Sai. "Aku membayangkan jika tubuh ini kehilangan salah satu kakinya." Ujar Naruto dengan serigai andalannya.

Sai menatap rendah pada pria blonde, "dalam mimpimu, pirang sialan!" Sai menarik kembali kakinya tapi berakhir gagal karena, Naruto mencengkeram kakinya begitu erat.

Serigai Naruto melebar, "dan itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan."

KRAKK!

"ARGHHHHH!" Sai menjerit kesetanan.

Seakan belum puas dengan jerit kesakitan Sai, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan kuat pada Sai dengan kepala Sebagai sasarannya. Tubuh Sai terlempar jauh hingga menabrak tembok, menyebabkan keretakan pada tembok bercatkan putih tulang itu.

Dengan aura membunuhnya, Naruto melangkah mendekati Sai yang terbatuk darah. Ia berjongkok, mencengkeram kerah baju Sai yang berlumuran darah segar. "Agen rahasia 541, heh?" Naruto berujar sinis. "Kau marah pada Hinata karena wanita itu menampar Sasuke, dan kau membunuhnya karena itu. Menyamar menjadi seorang agen rahasia 541 lalu menyebarkan kebohongan besar kepada Hyuuga Neji!" Tangan kanannya terangkat dan sedetik kemudian mendarat keras diwajah putih pucat Sai. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung Sai menandakan bahwa hidung mancungnya patah akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Dan kau membuat Itachi sebagai tersangka, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri dengan bodohnya disamping mayat Hinata. Sebegitu dendamkah kau kepada Itachi, hah?"

Ditengah wajah babak belurnya, Sai masih sempat memberikan senyum—lengkungan penuh kepuasan. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Aku yang berbuat tapi Itachi yang menerima akibatnya."

"Ini sungguh lucu." Naruto menanggapi dengan senyum sinis, "kau membunuh seorang wanita yang tak sengaja menampar Sasukeku, tapi dilain sisi kau mengirim banyak anggotamu untuk membunuh Sasukeku." Pria blonde itu terkekeh dengan kalimatnya. Lalu tatapan mata biru itu tertuju pada manik hitam Sai, menatapnya tajam seolah ingin memotong-motong tiap organ tubuh Sai.

"Membunuh?" Sai menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak. Aku hanya memerintah pada mereka untuk mengambil apa yang harus menjadi milikku. Bercinta dengan lelaki hamil pasti menyenangkan." Ujarnya dengan diiringi desisan kesakitan.

Naruto berusaha kuat menahan amarahnya, "berniat mencuri, eh?" Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Tepat sekali!" Sai membalas dengan dengusan remeh yang justru membuat Naruto semakin geram karenanya.

Naruto membenturkan kepala Sai pada dinding belakangnya dengan sangat keras.

BRUAKKK!

"Arghhh! Sshitt…" kepala Sai mendongak kala tangan besar Naruto menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga beberapa helai rambut pendeknya tercabut.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada main-main. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang membuat siapapun melihatnya akan bergetar ketakutan.

Sai menatap ngeri kepada mata biru Naruto yang berkilat menyeramkan. Kali ini Sai tahu, bahwa menantang Namikaze Naruto adalah aksi bunuh diri!

Ting!

Suara lift yang terbuka cukup untuk membuat kedua manusia itu menoleh.

"Yo, Naruto!" suara kelewat datar menyapa setelahnya.

Naruto meliriknya, "Kyuu-chan pasti membunuhku." Tambahnya, setelah melihat keadaan Itachi yang nyaris mati.

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

BOOM! DUARR! BRUKK!

Guncangan hebat dan suara reruntuhan terdengar setelahnya.

"A-apa itu?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menoleh kebelakang, namun seorang lelaki yang mendorong kursi rodanya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan tubuhnya, lelaki itu menjadi penghalang bagi manik hitam Sasuke yang berusaha menoleh kebelakang sana.

"Jangan dilihat!" peringat lelaki yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Apakah bom lagi, Shikamaru-kun?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Itu gedung rumah sakit yang sungguh besar. Dan siapapun itu yang berani meledakkan bom ditempat penting itu, pasti orang itu sudah cukup gila.

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Shikamaru, mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju sebuah mobil van berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun? Dia masih berada didalam gedung rumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke panik. "Dan Chouji-kun? Lee-kun? Ino-san—"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Shikamaru menyela. "Mereka dilatih sangat keras dan bertempur dengan wanita jalang satu itu bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka pasti kembali dengan selamat."

Wanita itu: Shion.

Mengingat itu membuat kepala Sasuke pening. Apalagi dengan jutaan memori yang masuk begitu saja dalam ingatannya, membuat dirinya mengerang sakit.

Masa kecilnya yang dikelilingi jutaan kemewahan. Kakak yang sering ia nistai dengan kejahilannya, dirinya yang sangat cengeng dan suka mengadu pada kaa-channya. Juga tou-channya yang begitu tegas namun selalu mengutamakan istri dan putra-putranya.

Semua itu berputar dikepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak.

Tubuhnya yang didiami oleh dua jiwa. Dia Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, terbagi menjadi dua jiwa.

Jiwa lain dalam dirinya yang selalu ingin dipanggil 'Suke' oleh siapapun tanpa suffix –chan yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika kecil. Dia adalah pemilik utama tubuh ini yang begitu rapuh. Dia yang selalu menangis, egois, dengan segala keangkuhannya namun begitu takut dengan rasa sakit.

Dirinya yang terbangun atas segala rasa sakit yang dideritanya ketika kecelakaan belasan tahun silam, ketika Suke masih berusia tiga tahun. Lalu kenangannya berganti setting.

Sasuke—Sasu, yang menjadi anak pasutri Uchiha dengan kehidupan yang serba berkecukupan diatas tanah Jepang. Dibawah atap penuh akan rasa kasih sayang walau terkadang kekurangan. Ayah dan ibunya merawat dengan sangat baik, begitu pula limpahan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kakak kesayangannya. Tak lupa dengan seorang paman yang amat sangat menyayanginya, Uchiha Obito.

Hingga pertemuannya dengan seorang remaja SMA berambut hitam serta manik hitam yang selalu terlihat aneh dimata Sasuke. Janji masa kecilnya, hingga kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Remaja yang kerap ia panggil Onii-sama itu hanya menitipkan sebuah kotak kado. Berisi sebuah surat dan sebuah liontin cantik yang selalu ia pasang dileher jenjangnya.

Menunggu selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah terdengar baik.

Hingga Sasuke melupakan rupa Onii-samanya, Sasuke berfikir mungkin janji masa kecil itu tak berarti bagi sosok Onii-samanya. Pemikiran yang membuat Sasuke melepas liontin cantik itu dan hanya menyimpannya didalam almarinya.

Pertemuannya dengan dosen baru hingga kenyataan bahwa ia membawa nyawa dalam perutnya. Ia hanya menjerit frustasi hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke bermimpi.

Mimpi yang membuatnya menemui sosok dengan rupa yang terlalu—sangat, mirip dengannya. Rambut hitam dan manik yang sekelam malam. Kulit putih bersih dan bibir mungilnya yang tersenyum… aneh. Senyum penuh kesal yang membuat dahinya berkerut dan alisnya tertekuk.

" _Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Suke-chan. Suke."_ Suke menjelaskan dengan mimik setengah terpaksa. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum cerah—sebuah senyum yang juga dimiliki olehnya. Bibir melengkung tipis secara simetris membuahkan lesung manis dikedua pipi gembilnya.

Mereka sama. Sangat. Dan dia—Suke, menjelaskan semuanya. Kenyataan yang hanya bisa dilihat Suke—jiwa yang selama ini menjaganya bahkan dalam keadaan lelap. Jiwa lain yang mengetahui segala kebenaran dibalik ketidaksadarannya. Kejanggalan mengenai ayah, ibu, dan pamannya yang jarang pulang. Aroma darah yang kerap kali ia hirup ketika anggota keluarganya pulang. Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa keluarganya bukan keluarga normal pada umumnya. Dibalik kesederhanaan yang terkadang kekurangan itu menyimpan sesuatu hal yang sangat besar. Mereka anggota keluarga mafia. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin mafia besar di Britania Raya.

Kenyataan bahwa: kehamilannya telah menjadi rahasia umum dipihak keluarganya!

Dan kenyataan bahwa dosen yang selama ini bersikap dingin namun begitu peduli itu, adalah…

…Onii-samanya!

Pria yang juga merangkap sebagai—

—ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya!

Haruskah Sasuke menjerit ketika tahu kenyataannya?

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

Kekacauan muncul didepannya. Didepan manik biru jernihnya.

Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai seorang pemabuk menyerempet seseorang yang mengendarai sepedanya ditrotoar jalan besar. Mobil itu meluncur dan akhirnya menabrak bangunan tak jauh dari trotoar. Percikan listrik terdengar merdu disusul suara ledakan besar. Sedangkan sang pengendara sepeda kehilangan keseimbangan dan sepedanya ambruk setelahnya. Bunga-bunga cantik yang terdapat pada keranjang sepedanya berhamburan dan sebagian besar rusak.

Mengikuti hati nuraninya, ia menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat keadaan sang pengendara sepeda yang sepertinya terluka.

Dan ketika kakinya menjejak satu meter dari sosok yang terluka itu, manik birunya membulat.

"Sasuke!" ia berseru panik melihat seseorang yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Ia—Uzumaki Naruto, tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wujud orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Maka sebelum tempat kejadian itu ramai dengan orang-orang yang menempati bangunan sekitar, Naruto segera membopong tubuh ringkih yang terluka itu memasuki mobilnya dan meluncur menuju rumahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sasu-chan!"

.

.

Bukankah itu hadiah yang hebat? Bertahun-tahun lamanya tak bertemu dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, Naruto disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan.

Yang Naruto inginkan adalah sambutan ceria dari sosok yang begitu lama ia tinggalkan. Sebuah pelukan hangat dimana itu tempatnya berpulang.

Naruto ingin senyum hangat milik Sasukenya!

"Sasuke- hik!" Empat botol red wine telah tandas ditenggaknya, membuat pria bernama Naruto itu meracau. Tentang betapa ia memuja seseorang bernama Sasuke, betapa ia mencintai Sasukenya. Dan ia sungguh menyesali tindakannya. Jika saja.. jika saja..

"Apa yang kau lihat- hik, hah? Per- hik, pergi!" Naruto menyalak ganas pada beberapa pria serba hitam yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh darinya. Berdiri tegap tanpa melakukan apapun layaknya sebuah patung.

Mereka tersentak, namun menunduk hormat kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang tuan muda yang terlihat terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasih hati pimpinan mereka.

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya dimeja bar dengan mata terpejam erat.

.

.

Langkahnya begitu sempoyongan untuk mencapai sebuah pintu besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Namun ia berusaha keras walau pandangan matanya berkunang dan kepalanya terasa amat berat.

Naruto memasuki pintu itu setelah menguncinya.

Dipandanginya sosok kekasih hatinya yang belum sadarkan diri semenjak kecelakaan itu. Wajah manisnya yang pucat. Selang infuse yang menancap dilengan sosok itu. Sebuah perasaan membuncah begitu saja. Sebuah perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam rongga dadanya hingga membuat ia merasa sesak. Bulir bening mengalir

Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Dan entah bisikan dari mana, ia melakukan tindakan gila diluar nalarnya. Dia, Naruto—

—memaksakan gairahnya pada tubuh lemas pengaruh obat itu.

.

.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke terbangun diatas kursi roda yang didorong oleh teman sekampusnya—Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berada dirumahsakit dengan suasana yang kacau.

Jeritan para pasien yang histeris akibat suara tembakan beruntun, listrik yang padam, serta suara ledakan bom secara berkala.

Jika kembarannya—ah, Sasuke menyebut Suke dengan panggilan itu, tidak memberitahukan semuanya, pasti Sasuke akan sama histeris layaknya pasien lainnya.

Tapi Sasuke telah tahu semuanya.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah duduk diam diatas kursi roda, dengan sesekali menahan ringisan sakit akibat sebuah peluru yang bersarang dibetisnya.

"Aku ingin Uzumaki-sensei." Bisik Sasuke, lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sederhana yang jauh dari pusat kota itu terlihat hancur lebur. Reruntuhan dinding hampir rata dengan tanah. Bagian dari kayu pada rumah itu telah menjadi abu. Kursi, meja, kusen jendela, semuanya. Ada bekas kehitaman disetiap jengkal bangunan hancur yang kini tak lebih dari sekedar tumpukan sampah tak berguna. Ada sisa-sisa bara api yang cukup menunjukkan bahwa tempat perkara pengeboman dan pembakaran itu terjadi belum terlalu lama. Mungkin sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Rumahku.." gumaman lirih dari seorang pria yang mengintip dari balik jendela kaca sebuah mobil membuahkan decakan remeh dari seorang pria lainnya yang berada dibalik kemudi.

"Sudah puas, Itachi?" Naruto, pria yang berada dibalik kemudi itu bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku menetap disana hampir lima tahun, calon adik ipar!" Itachi membalas disertai decakan kesal. Tak mendapati balasan dari Naruto membuat Itachi menyerigai. "Rindu dengan adikku, hmm?" tanyanya menggoda.

Naruto menatap Itachi dari kaca spion dengan tatapan datarnya. "Menurutmu?" tantangnya.

Itachi berdecak sekali lagi. "Oh ayolah. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, Naruto. Kau sungguh tak bisa bercanda. Tersenyumlah sedikit, jangan terlalu kaku dengan ekspresi datarmu itu, bodoh!"

"Itu sungguh bukan sepertiku." Jawab Naruto acuh. "KAKI SASUKE TERTEMBAK DAN KAU MENGANGGAP ITU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, HAH?!"

Laju mobil itu berubah kencang hingga membuat Itachi yang tak sigap(dan lupa memasang sabuk pengaman) memperoleh benturan cukup keras didahinya yang berwarna biru mengerikan, juga tubuhnya yang remuk dengan banyaknya tulang patah terjatuh dari kursinya.

BRUK!

"OUCH! ITU SAKIT SEKALI, SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" Itachi meraung dengan tatapan keji kepada Naruto didepannya.

"Kuanggap itu ucapan terima kasih." Balas Naruto santai dan menaikkan lagi kecepatan mobilnya membuat Itachi lagi-lagi kena sial.

BRUK!

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI, NARUTO!"

"Kau mau adikmu jadi janda?"

"Aku tidak ingat adikku pernah menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu."

"Aku pernah," jeda sejenak, "sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin?"

"Bangsat!"

"Yeah, sama-sama." Ini balasan yang kelewat santai.

Sementara itu, Deidara yang sedari tadi berada disamping Itachi hanya tertawa melihat interaksi konyol—menurutnya, dari Itachi dan Naruto.

Ia hanya tak menyangka, dibalik wajah dingin Itachi, ada banyak ekspresi yang membuatnya tampak seperti manusia normal.

Maksudnya, adakah manusia normal yang tidak berteriak kesakitan ketika tulangnya dipatahkan—terlebih dalam keadaan sadar? Deidara sempat mengira jika Itachi itu manusia besi, tahan banting, dan entah apapun itu: jika saja Deidara tidak mendengarkan teriakan sakit Itachi tadi.

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan mereka, ketika Shikamaru hendak memapah Sasuke untuk membawanya masuk kedalam van putih.

Pintu depan bagian kemudi dari mobil hitam itu terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Uzumaki-sama." Sapa Shikamaru pada pemimpinnya itu.

Naruto menatap dingin pada Shikamaru yang membuat lelaki berkucir nanas itu meringis membayakan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima bersama rekannya karena telah membuat Sasuke terluka. Tanpa menutup pintu mobilnya, kaki Naruto melangkah memutari mobil van yang hendak dikendarai Sasuke menuju markasnya.

"Aku pulang," Naruto berjongkok didepan Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas kursi roda. "Mana pelukan untuk Onii-samamu, Sasu-chan?" ia tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke.

Banyak perasaan berkecamuk dalam tatapan berkaca Sasuke; senang, bahagia, sedih, kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Tapi rasa yang begitu mendominasi adalah rasa lega penuh syukur. Sasuke merasa lega karena pria didepannya ini baik-baik saja.

"Kau adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke menubrukkan dirinya pada Naruto setelahnya. Ia terisak kemudian, "se-selamat da—hiks—datang.. onii-sama."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengumpat. Didepan seseorang dan itu adalah orang yang membuat hidupnya seperti bianglala akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf." Sesingkat itu bibir Naruto berucap. Namun sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibirnya. Dielusnya punggung ringkih Sasuke yang bergetar pelan.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan Naruto beranjak tanpa melepas pelukan erat lengan Sasuke dilehernya. Ia menggendong Sasukenya seperti koala tanpa kesusahan berarti.

.

.

.

 **Roar!**

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dengan tidak biasa.

Bangunan mewah milik keluarga Namikaze tampak lebih hidup dengan sang tuan rumah—Naruto, yang terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir didekat kolam berisi ikan-ikan peliharaan dan bunga teratai yang berbunga indah, yang berada ditaman belakang rumahnya. Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memperlihatkan wajah frustasi seolah ia adalah pria paling malang didunia ini.

Mata biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya mulai menatap jengah kearahnya. "Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya permintaan kecil. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya?"

"Diamlah, bocah kecil. Kau tak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah orang dewasa." Naruto menyahut tanpa menghentikan tindakannya.

"God!" Deidara yang duduk dikursi nyaman yang berada dibawah kanopi sulur-sulur tanaman anggur mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suke-niichan hanya ingin belajar memanah, jiisan! Bukan pergi ke bulan!" pekik Deidara dengan nada kesal.

Sungguh, pekikan nyaring dari Deidara membuat telinga Naruto berdenging untuk sesaat. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap Deidara dengan pandangan super datarnya. "Kau berisik." Ujar Naruto tak kalah datar.

Deidara ditempatnya menggeram dalam hatinya, namun wajahnya berubah pias seketika. "Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Ujarnya cepat—sedikit panik, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan laptop didepannya.

"Kau membuat putraku takut, bodoh." Suara lembut namun penuh ancaman itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari arah pintu belakang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tatapan tajamnya membuat Naruto menyerigai.

"Putramu, eh?" balas Naruto dengan nada main-main.

Kyuubi memasang wajah kesal. "Kau menyebalkan. Dosa apa aku dimasa lalu hingga memiliki kakak iblis seperti dirimu." Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju area rehat dibawah kanopi tanaman anggur, disertai umpatan-umpatan yang dipastikan untuk kakak tercintanya, membuat Naruto memutar bola mata.

"Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang benar-benar buruk."

"Sayangnya itu fakta, kakakku yang buruk." Kyuubi melempar tatapan tercela yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu memalingkan wajah.

Deidara yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hal itu tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Kyuubi—istri dari ayahnya, itu membelanya dari sikap menyebalkan Naruto. Juga perkataan bahwa Kyuubi mengakui dirinya sebagai anak, cukup untuk membuat setetes air mata lolos dari ujung mata kanannya. _Memiliki ibu bernama Kyuubi sepertinya tidak buruk_ , fikir Deidara.

"Kau konyol." Suara berat ini jelas sekali bukan suara Deidara atau Kyuubi, membuat Naruto melirik sekitar dan mendapati Itachi yang berjalan dengan dua gelas soda dikedua tangannya. Pria beranak dua itu tampak lebih baik setelah menjalani rawat inap dirumah sakit selama lima hari. Lebam diwajahnya sudah lebih baik, hanya saja ada beberapa plester yang menempel dikulit wajahnya. "Tangkap!"

Hup. Naruto yang memiliki reflex bagus pun langsung menangkapnya dengan gerakan mantap.

Sensasi dingin langsung menjalar cepat kala permukaan tangannya menangkap sekaleng soda yang dilemparkan Itachi padanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah merasa konyol—walau hanya sekalipun." Balas Naruto dengan suaranya yang tegas. Ia mengabaikan delikan tajam Itachi dan lebih memilih membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya hingga setengah.

"Ya. Kau konyol, aneh, freak, ba—"

"Stop. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan rubah kecilmu itu." Naruto cepat-cepat memotong umpatan kasar yang ditujukan Itachi padanya.

"Lihat siapa yang dulu berharap Sasuke bisa menjaga diri, kini bersikeras menolah keinginan Sasuke untuk berlatih menjaga diri. Bukankah itu konyol? Aku bahkan hampir tertawa ketika ibu mertua menceritakan semuanya."

Menyadari kalimat Itachi benar adanya, Naruto tak lagi menyangkal selain mengumpat, "sial!"

"Nah. Kau sadar diri rupanya."

Naruto menghela lalu berjalan menyusul Itachi yang baru saja memdudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tepat disamping Kyuubi. "Dulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda jauh, Itachi. Dan setelah kufikir-fikir, itu tak perlu. Tanpa Sasuke belajar ilmu bela diri atau apalah itu, aku merasa sudah cukup dan mampu untuk sekedar melindungi mereka. Tak akan kubiarkan tangan-tangan penuh dosa menyentuh bahkan melukai Sasukeku. Aku hanya perlu menguncinya untuk diriku sendiri." Naruto berujar dengan sangat santai, tak mempedulikan ketiga pandangan yang menyorotnya.

"Kau gila, Naru-nii. Sebaiknya kau pergi untuk mengecek kepalamu itu siapa tahu tendangan dari Sai telah membuatmu menjadi gila seperti ini." Sudah jelas, itu merupakan komentar yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi setelah tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Selain pedofil, kau juga memiliki bakat menjadi psikopat, Naruto." —Itachi.

"Wah! Keren! Suatu saat aku akan mencari pasangan seperti Naruto-jiisan. Hihihi." Yang paling muda memekik histeris dengan pipi yang memerah—membiarkan impiannya berkelana jauh dan dia pun membayangkan bagaimana seorang pria dengan perawakan seperti Naruto memperlakukannya secara gentle.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan pedofil."

"Kau mengencani Sasuke yang masih sembilan belas tahun, sedangkan kau sendiri dua puluh tujuh." Kali ini Kyuubi memberikan komentar sinisnya. "Selisih kalian delapan tahun."

"Itu bukan angka yang besar." Naruto sudah duduk angkuh diatas sebuah kursi. Kaki yang dilipat dan tangan yang bersedekap dada, serta sorot mata tajam ditujukan kepada tiga manusia didepannya itu.

"Mungkin itu keinginan bayi kalian." Kyuubi lama-kelamaan bisa membeku dibawah tatapan tajam pria otoriter itu.

"Ah, begitu." Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ekspresi keras diwajah Naruto berubah lunak. Ada senyum disana, namun ketika ingatan mengenai permintaan Sasukenya, membuat wajah Naruto kembali mengeras. "Itu berbahaya."

"Latihan memanah tidak berbahaya, Naruto! Kekhawatiranmu itu sungguh tak beralasan." Itachi berkata dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Haah, aku heran kenapa pria lulusan Harvard sepertimu bisa berfikiran sedangkal itu." Gerutu Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Cepat temui Sasuke sebelum tangisannya itu membuat telinga seluruh penghuni mansion ini berdenging." Kata-kata dari Kyuubi itu membuat Naruto melotot.

"Sasuke menangis?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban siapapun, pria itu berlari masuk kedalam mansion untuk menemui Sasukenya.

Setelah Naruto berlalu dari taman belakang mansion, suara tawa renyah memenuhi siang menjelang sore yang sunyi itu.

"Naruto terlihat seperti bukan dirinya jika menyangkut segala hal tentang Sasuke." Ujar Kyuubi masih dengan tawanya.

"Sebegitu cinta kah Naruto-nii kepada Sasuke-niichan?" Deidara bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. "Bagaimana rasanya, ya?"

"Ya." Itachi tersenyum lalu mengacak surai pirang Deidara. "Dan kau bisa merasakan itu kelak ketika waktunya sudah tiba."

Kyuubi merangkul bahu Deidara dari samping, lalu bibirnya bersuara dengan lirih. "Jangan dewasa terlalu cepat, ne. Tetaplah jadi bayi kecilku seperti Kenzo."

"Aku tidak janji, mom." Jawab Deidara tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?"

Kuas itu terjatuh dari jemari lentik Sasuke ketika sebuah pelukan amat erat didapatkannya dari balik punggungnya. Manik bulatnya menunduk, menatap lengan kokoh berkulit tan melingkar erat diperutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengelus lengan kokoh itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto melepas pelukannya, berjalan memutar lalu berjongkok didepan Sasuke. "Kau tak lagi menginginkannya?" ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tak peduli bahwa tangan putih itu ternoda oleh cat air.

"Bukan aku." Sebuah gelengan, dan Naruto langsung tahu bahwa didepannya ini adalah Sasu-chan. "Aku tidak mungkin semanja itu." Rajuknya, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi kau merajuk seperti bayi," Naruto menggoda. Senyum jahil tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam. Sejurus kemudian ia menghempaskan tangan besar Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. "Aku memang bayi. Kau puas?!"

Ah. Naruto terkadang lupa jika orang hamil itu sangat labil. Dan baik Sasu-chan didepannya ini maupun Suke-chan yang merengek untuk belajar memanah malam tadi, mempunyai kadar labil yang sama-sama tinggi. Hanya saja, Suke-chan lebih manja dari pada Sasu-chan, sedangkan Sasu-chan itu suka sekali merajuk. Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tak mempermasalahkan keduanya.

Naruto tersenyum—senyum lembut yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang dia sayangi. "Ya. Kau adalah bayi besarku yang akan melahirkan bayi-bayi kecil kita."

"Hey!" Sasuke memekik kecil ketika tubuhnya digendong oleh tangan-tangan kokoh pria berambut pirang itu. "Lukisanku belum selesai."

"Itu bisa diselesaikan nanti." Tubuh berbalut piyama biru muda itu dibaringkan diatas ranjang dengan lembut, "memangnya apa yang kau lukis, hmm?" kepala pirang itu menengok, melihat gambar setengah jadi diatas kanvas putih.

"Salju." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit. "Tidak ada salju yang berwarna merah."

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu darah." ia menghela nafas, "Lukisanku pasti jelek sekali,"

Naruto buru-buru menggeleng. "Itu indah, serius. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika itu belum sepenuhnya jadi?" Naruto merangkak naik, menumpukan berat tubuhnya ditangan dan lututnya agar tak menindih tubuh yang mungil dalam pelukannya itu.

"Mmn-mmh." Sasuke mengangguk. "Tokoh utamanya bahkan belum aku lukis. Dua orang, satu berdarah dan satu lainnya berwajah panik." Ujarnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria diatasnya.

"Wow. Terdengar seperti kisah tragis." Ia menunduk, membaui aroma manis dari tubuh dibawahnya.

"Itu hanya awal."

" **The Red in The White Snow?"** lidah basah itu terjulur, menjilat permukaan putih bening itu hingga basah. Terus seperti itu hingga bibir tipisnya ikut mengecap, menghisap, menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari pemilik leher.

"Ahh." Sasuke menggeliat geli, "Ya. Aku membayangkan ketika Kai(*)—seorang pemuda kecil yang sebatang kara dan kesepian, menemukan Sehun(*)—seorang pangeran iblis, yang terluka parah diatas salju yang putih. Putih dan merah. Bukankah itu awal pertemuan yang sangat berkesan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah, menatap tepat pada manik bulat Sasuke, "Bukankah awal pertemuan kita dulu juga berkesan?"

"Ya," Sasuke tersenyum, hingga matanya membentuk bulat sabit. Itu adalah senyum tanpa arti yang sering Sasuke tunjukkan akhir-akhir ini. "Sangat berkesan hingga terkadang sulit untuk kulupakan."

Naruto mendesah, lalu menguburkan wajahnya didada Sasuke. "Aku merasa brengsek ketika mengingat itu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tangan Sasuke mengelus helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut. "Itu hanya masa lalu. Kita hanya perlu memikirkan masa depan kita, bersama anak-anak kita."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan lamat-lamat ekspresi Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, senyum indah nan tulus. Sasuke terlihat sangat cantik dengan lesung pipinya itu.

"Kau yang terbaik, _baby._ " Bisik Naruto dengan suara rendahnya. Tangan besarnya yang terampil menelanjangi tubuh putih mulus Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Ahhh." Desah Sasuke ketika miliknya dibawah sana dimainkan oleh tangan terampil pria itu, membuat miliknya semakin tegang. "Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke ditengah desah nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Naruto melepas putting mungil yang diemutnya setengah hati, mengangkat dan menatap manik bulat Sasuke yang mulai berkabut, "Apa?" sebenarnya Naruto ingin langsung, mengingat ia sudah sangat tegang dibawah sana. Hampir seminggu penisnya belum bersarang pada lubang hangat calon istrinya itu, membuat kantong spermanya terasa penuh. Ia butuh pelepasan—sekarang juga. Tapi meliihat sorot keinginan kuat dalam manik bulat Sasuke membuatnya menahannya.

Sasuke banyak mengidam akhir-akhir ini membuat Naruto harus memperhatikannya lebih daripada bisnis gelapnya. Terlebih Suke—dia itu selalu mengidam dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan. Itu aneh, sungguh. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Suke sangat anti dengan kekerasan dan rasa sakit. Ia akan pingsan setelah melihat atau merasakan sakit, dan selanjutnya akan terbangun dengan identitas Sasu-chan.

Sedangkan Sasu-chan, sisi Sasuke yang kalem dan ramah itu selalu mengidamkan hal-hal berbau feminim. Belanja, memasak, dan bersolek. Jadi tak akan heran bila mendapati kuku-kuku Sasuke dikutek dengan warna-warna cerah, atau melihat Sasuke versi gadis manis. Atau bahkan kue-kue yang dibagikan keseluruh anak buah Namikaze-Uchiha tanpa terkecuali.

Perbedaan drastic itu membuat semua orang sulit menebak, lelaki atau perempuan kah, janin yang dikandung Sasuke?

"Tell me. What you want?" suara rendah dengan logat inggris yang seksi itu membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar—menahan gejolak nafsu yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

"Here," tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan besar Naruto yang semula dipuncak dadanya menuju bagian bawah. "I want you, now!"

Naruto menggeram melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke kini. Damn! Kenapa Sasuke bisa terlihat sangat seksi hanya dengan mata sayu yang berkabut nafsu itu?

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, kemeja yang dipakai Naruto telah tercampkkan begitu saja diatas lantai yang dingin. "Dengan senang hati, sayang!"

Manik Sasuke mematri setiap jengkal tubuh atletis milik Naruto. Bahu lebar, dada bidang yang mengkilap karena keringat, serta enam kotak diperutnya membuat pria itu terlihat sangat seksi.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?"

"Tid—Mhnnn…" belum sempat berbicara, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir tipis pria itu.

Mereka bergulat lidah dengan pemenang yang pastinya Naruto—si pria dominan. Tangan-tangan Naruto bergerlya kebawah, masuk dalam lubang ketat nan hangat untuk ia penetrasi supaya Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit.

"Ahhhh… mmmmhh—" Sasuke melenguh panjang kala sesuatu didalam sana ditumbuk cepat oleh dua jari Naruto. "Lagiihh~~" ia merengek.

"Sudah tak tahan, eh?" Naruto menggoda dengan serigaiannya.

"Cepathh, sshhh…" pemuda manis itu menghiraukan godaan Naruto, "a-aku ingin kelu-ahh…" ia berkata susah payah ditengah cumbuan ganas Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang…" dan Naruto mencabut dua jari panjangnya dari lubang hangat yang siap dimasuki itu. Ia menarik risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah sesak sedari tadi. Ia sedikit meludahi kepala penisnya sebelum menekan kepala penisnya dilubang ketat yang telah ia persiapkan itu.

"Tidak. Jangan hiks—hiks…" Sasuke menangis frustasi karena orgasmenya tertunda.

JLEB!

"Hiks—AAaahhhhh~~"

Satu dorongan keras dan dalam, tepat mengenai titik nikmat Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda manis itu orgasme seketika.

"Ahh—shit!" lubang ketat itu menjepit penis Naruto sangat erat, membuatnya merasa sesak yang menyenangkan. Penisnya terasa diperas dan sesansi kenikmatan itu semakin bertambah kala Sasuke orgasme—yang otomatis membuat lubang ketat itu semakin mengetat.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto mulai menarik pinggulnya mundur, lalu secara diam-diam melesak cepat.

"Ahhhhh"

"Ketat sekali, ah… nikmath" Naruto bergumam rendah didepan telinga Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar.

Gerakan Naruto kembali berulang. Ia menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan ritme biasa, membuat penis besarnya timbul tenggelam dalam lubang hangat nan becek akibat cairan precum yang mengalir deras dari ujung penisnya.

"Fill me with your—Ahhh, your cum—Mnhhh!"

Naruto membungkan bibir merah yang telah bengak itu dengan ciuman dalam memabukkan. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat dengan irama yang dalam.

"A-akuh—fasthher…ah," Sasuke berucap putus asa.

"Bersama, baby." Balas Naruto dengan nafas berat.

Ranjang besar yang mereka tempati berderit riuh akibat gerakan pinggul Naruto yang menusuk lubang Sasuke dengan penis besarnya. Desah nafas mereka membaur menjadi satu bersamaan dengan panas tubuh mereka yang semakin meningkat.

Sasuke melepas paksa ciumannya, lalu mendesah keras, "A-aku…ahhhh—Narutooohhh~~"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya, untuk sekedar memberikan wakru untuk Sasuke meinkamati orgasme ke-dua-nya mala mini, namun justru semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya—mengejar orgasmenya.

"Ah, Sasu-chan~~" Naruto mendesah panjang kala cairan semennya menyembur dalam jumlah banyak.

Perut Sasuke terasa hangat dan penuh, menimbulkan sensai nikmat hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar melenguh panjang.

"Aku lelah." Desah Sasuke seraya menguap.

Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan tidur dulu, ini masih sore." Ia memandangi manik bulat Sasuke yang berair selama beberapa detik, sebelum membalik tubuh itu tanpa melepaskan penisnya yang masih berada didalam lubang ketat, hangat, dan becek milik Sasuke.

"Ughh…"

"Ahh."

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan dengan perubahan posisi itu. Dengan satu tangannya, Naruto memegangi pinggul Sasuke agar tidak merosot kebawah, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merambati dada Sasuke lalu memelintirnya gemas.

"Ahhhh—jangan disanah…" Sasuke bergerak karena merasa sedikit geli.

"Aku masih ingin menguras semenku agar bisa memenuhi hingga penuh." Bisik Naruto dari belakang telinga Sasuke.

Dan Naruto bergerak lagi. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat, memompa lubang ketat yang sudah becek akibat cairan semennya itu.

"Ahhhh mmnhh ahhhh." mulut Sasuke membuka tutup merasakan betapa ujung tumpul penis besar prianya menusuk sangat dalam hingga menabrak titik nikmatnya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Mnnn—lagi! Lebih dal—ahhh dalammm mnnn." Pinggul Sasuke ikut maju-mundur mengimbangi gerakan pinggul Naruto. Sasuke mengejar orgasme ketiganya yang akan datang tak lama lagi.

Naruto menutup matanya rapat, meresapi kenikmatan intim yang ia dapatkan dari penisnya. Pijatan ekstra dari lubang mungil itu sungguh bisa melambungkan kewarasannya. Ia menggeram dan menggigit bibir bawah. Naruto berusaha kuat agar ia tidak melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menggigit bahu putih bening yang terpampang jelas tepat dua centimeter didepan matanya.

"Ahh—!" Sasuke berteriak tertahan ketika ia mendapatkan orgasmenya. Cairannya menyembur keluar dan mengotori spreai putih dibawahnya.

Lubang kecil itu mengetat membuat penis Naruto serasa dipijat.

Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, dalam, dan tak beraturan. Ia menggenjot tubuh molek itu pada satu titik. Terus dan terus hingga pada genjotan ke-sepuluh, ia merasakan perutnya melilit hebat.

Cairan semennya keluar banyak dan lagi-lagi mengisi lubang Sasuke—membuat lubang mungil yang telah becek itu semakin becek. Lenguhan panjang Sasuke terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini tubuh itu langsung merosot kebawah.

Pinggul Sasuke masih dipegang oleh satu tangan kokoh Naruto, membuat pantatnya tertahan diatas. Itu membuatnya menungging keatas dan itu terlihat amat seksi dimata Naruto.

Naruto mencabut penisnya keluar dari lubang senggama yang nikmat itu, seketika cairan spermanya yang memenuhi lubang itu berlomba untuk keluar. Mengalir keluar menuruni paha putih yang merona itu.

Sebuah siulan menggoda tersengar menggema dalam kamar luas itu. "Wow." Naruto berdecak kagum.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu. Ia menguburkan wajahnya dibantal namun tangan Naruto menarik kakinya hingga kakinya tak lagi berada diatas ranjang, melainkan menjuntai dipinggir ranjang.

"Ap-apa ini?" Sasuke panik tiba-tiba.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Tenang saja, sayangku. Aku akan membuat malam ini semakin panjang dan kupastikan kau tak akan bisa tidur malam ini."

Sasuke menengok kebelakang, menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sayu dan sembab. "Aku—aku lelah." Bisiknya, memohon.

"Belum." Naruto memperlihatkan senyum miringnya. "Lima kali lagi, lalu dengan senang hati kubiarkan kau tidur."

Mata bulat Sasuke melotot, "Kau gila!"

"Yes, I am."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku lelah, Naru—hiks... Kumo—"

JLEBB!

"—Ack!" Sasuke memekik kaget akibat penis besar berkulit tan itu kembali menginvasi lubangnya dalam sekali dorongan. Tangan lentiknya mengepal erat, menggenggam sprei dibawahnya hingga kusut tak terbentuk.

"Kau akan menyukainya, baby. Aku janji." Pria dominan itu berbisik, lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada kulit punggung putih bening yang polos itu.

"Hiks—Ahhh! Ahhh mmnn ah!"

"Ssttt—diam dan nikmati saja, sayangku~" ia mencengkram lembut pinggul Sasuke lalu kembali memompa lubang becek itu, menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam hingga menimbulkan suara erotis yang menggema. Keringat mereka bercucuran, dengan aroma khas yang bersatu padu dengan aroma sperma. Sungguh aroma percintaan yang memabukkan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~~"

Dan pria pirang itu kembali mencumbui setiap jengkal tubuh calon istrinya penuh gairah.

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTION GAGAL! /LOL**

 **PS: Maaf telat. Sebenarnya naskah udah selesai sejak bulan desember 2016, tapi ada kendala saat adegan end. Agak susah berfikir karena aku udah mulai pusing sama ujian-ujian kelas 3(yang kelas 3 sma pasti tahu). Dan berhubung ini ff rate-M juga belum ada NC sejak chapter awal, akhirnya kuputuskan buat adegan sweet NarutoXSasuke ber-NC. Semoga memuaskan, karena bagian NC-nya aja sudah sekitar 1,5k+ lho.**

 **Aku pengen namatin ffku yang laen, jadi 'Roar'nya sampai sini saja, ya! :) :) :)**

 **PSS: Sebenernya, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfiksi dari fandom Screenplays: YunJae. YunhoXJaejoong. Aku udah lama banget baca tuh fanfic, jadi lupa sama judul dan jalan ceritanya. Tapi intinya sih, Jaejoong itu punya dua jiwa dalam tubuhnya: sisi hitam dan sisi putih. Sama seperti Sasuke di fanfiksi ini. [Ada yang pernah baca?] Bedanya, di fanfiksi YunJae itu, antara Cute!Jae(sisi putih dan polos) sama Sadis!Jae(sisi hitam) itu bisa berganti kapan aja. Bisa saling berhubungan juga. Dan Yunho fine-fine aja sama dua sisi Jaejoong yang bertolak belakang itu. Yun tetap cinta Jae! Pokoknya gitu deh. Lupa aku, coz aku kayaknya baca tuh fanfic satu/dua tahun lalu(lupa).**

 **Nah, itu yang bikin aku pengin buat Sasuke punya dua jiwa, tapi tentu saja dengan alur yang 100% imajinasi aku sendiri. Bukan alter ego/kepribadian ganda ya. Ehm—jiwa sama kepribadian itu beda ngak sih? /bingung sendiri/**

 **PSSS(*): Sehun dan Kai itu nama member EXO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **All of readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENSION FOR THIS FANFICTION!**

 **I LOVE U SO MUCH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PSSSS: Jangan lupa review, ok?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuzyOnix**

 **[5 Maret 2017]**


End file.
